Salvando al pasado
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Harry tras derrotar a Voldemort comienza a tener sueños que no son sueños sino recuerdos de Tom Riddle, en ellos descubre que Lily Potter no es su madre, sino James y que Tom es su padre, junto a su pareja, Draco y la ayuda de un antiguo hechizo iran al pasado donde descubriran lo que paso y poder arreglarlo/ Slash, Harco, Tom x James, Bad Dumbledore, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1 El fin de la guerra

Muy buenas a todos soy D-sama y les traigo esta historia, la tengo el Slash y el Wattpad (Avanzados por cierto) asi que subire todos los capitulos que tengo :v espero que les guste...

Este fic contiene: Mpreg, Violación -mension-...

Parejas:

Harry x Draco -principal-, Tom x James, Remus x Lucius, Sirius x Severus, Arthur x Ethan Nott, Barty x Peter, Amos Diggory x Arabella Zabini.

Mension:

Theo x Neville, Marcus x Percy, Ron x Hermione.

Agradecimientos a mi beta: gabyguanoluisa.

* * *

La guerra había terminado, el bando de la luz había ganado.

Harry Potter, el Niño-que-vivió-y-venció había matado a Lord Voldemort.

Gritos de victoria y júbilo se escuchaban por doquier tras la caída del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Los morifagos quedantes intentaron escapar pero de inmediato fueron interceptados por los aurores.  
Ron y Hermione fueron a socorrer al, ahora, héroe del mundo mágico.

Harry estaba fatigado, casi no podía mantenerse de pie, si vista se nublaba, su mente no daba para más, estaba al borde de la inconciencia, sin embargo intentaba mantenerse consiente… porque tenía que verlo, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo…

Draco…

Su novio, su amado dragón estaba esperándolo, no podía dejarle solo por mucho tiempo…

Era irónico, Draco y él se odiaron desde los 11 años, pero terminaron enamorándose desde el quinto año, se volvieron novios en sexto.

Fue difícil, mucho en verdad, ambos eran de un bando diferente, el en la luz y Draco con su familia, que apoyaba a Voldemort. Ellos se amaban, el bien lo sabía, el daría su vida y alma mil veces por su amado dragón y sabía que Draco haría lo mismo.

Además, ambos tenían algo por que pelear.

Draco esperaba a su hijo.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de su lastimado rostro al borde de la inconciencia.

Un hijo…

Suyo y de Draco.

Ah, ya se lo imaginaba… un precioso y perfecto bebe de piel blanca y cabello rubio platino como el de su "madre" pero con sus ojos verdes, seria inteligente, analítico, elegante, bueno en pociones y con una lengua afilada como todo buen Malfoy, también sería valiente, de corazón de oro, impulsivo, terco, cabezota, travieso, bueno en los duelos, un gran amigo, un gran bromista como todo Potter…

Tal vez sería un Gryffindor como él y sus abuelos, o tal vez sería un Slytherin como Draco y su familia… o como el, una serpiente con melena de león o un león disfrazado de serpiente. Quién sabe.

Tal vez sería un niño precioso, fértil como Draco o no como el, un gran jugador de Quiddich, buscador como él o un fantástico cazador como Draco.

O una niña, una hermosa princesa a la que la celaría y la mimaría a gran potencia, una niña que sin duda sería la más codiciada en el colegio y la más inteligente.

Niño o niña, lo amarían igual, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: Draco y el los amarían y protegerían con su vida y alma.

Ahh… aun recordaba aquella vez en que Draco le conto que una vida crecía dentro de él.

 **-Flash Back-**

 _Harry corría hacia la sala de los Menestres, había recibido una lechuza de su pareja diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que decirle._

 _Harry temía, hace un par de días había discutido con Draco, la razón fue que, debido a que Voldemort tenía control sobre la familia del rubio los tenia amenazados, le había ordenado a Draco asesinar a Dumbledore, llegando a hechizar a una niña y envenenar a Ron._

 _Harry sabía que Draco no era un asesino, no es un mortifago, no es malvado, pero Voldemort también lo sabe, por eso se lo encargo a él y no a Snape, porque quería castigar a los Malfoy por sus fallas y que mejor que con su único hijo, o bueno, el hijo de Lucius._

 _Harry recuerda como Draco le confesó que Narcisa no es su madre pero que lo crio como si fuera su hijo y que él no es un sangre pura, solo ¾, que fue Lucius que le dio a luz, los embarazos masculinos eran muy normales en el mundo mágico, el sumiso solía tener un útero que se mantenía en perfecta condiciones sin problemas gracias a la magia, cuando el sumiso está en estado necesita constantemente la magia de ambos padres._

 _El problema era que el otro padre de Draco no estaba cuando Lucius estaba en estado, eso fue un problema terrible porque sin la magia del otro padre él bebe no obtiene la fuerza suficiente y muere o nace con grandes complicaciones._

 _Draco tiene un problema del corazón, no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos, sus pulmones no se desarrollaron del todo, su núcleo mágico era inestable. El que fuera buscador (Pase a que su fuerte es ser cazador) era todo un peligro para su bien estar. Fue una suerte el que estuviera vivo._

 _Lucius se las arregló para poder tener la magia suficiente para poder tener a Draco vivo y de pase, el seguir vivo. Porque sin magia del Padre, la "madre" estuvo auto sacrificándose para mantener a su cría viva._

 _Nunca supo quién era el padre de Draco pues este mismo nunca quiso decirlo._

 _-"No vale la pena mencionarlo, él debe estar muy feliz ahora sin nosotros"_

 _Las palabras con las que le dijo, llenar de odio, de rencor, pero de tanta tristeza y pena. Que se preguntaba quién fue el bastardo que se atrevió a abandonar a su suerte a su pareja en estado._

 _Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando llego a la puerta de la sala que ya estaba ahí, sin más pensó en Draco y abrió la puerta._

 _Era una habitación enorme totalmente blanca, en medio de la habitación había una ridículamente enorme cama de sabanas, almohadas, colchas blancas con donceles, aun lado un armario enorme blanco, del otro lado un gran escritorio donde pudo ver la mochila de su novio, también vio una puerta que era el baño y este era tan grande como aquella habitación._

 _En el borde de la cama estaba Draco, pálido, más de lo normal, con grandes ojeras, su cabello estaba más largo, sin la gomina que solía usar y caía libremente por su fino rostro, su cabello le llegaba a un poco a la media espalda, estaba algo opaco y maltratado, pudo ver que estaba más delgado, enfermo._

 _Harry se preocupó por la mirada que tenía, él sabía que la condición física de Draco era debido al estrés y preocupación de su situación, en no poder pensar si apoyarlo a él o a su familia que tanto amaba._

 _Sin embargo, esa mirada era diferente, sus ojos tenían un brillo que antes no tenían, como si estuviera feliz pero también veía el miedo y la desesperación en ellos. Además de que sus manos estaban en su estómago como si le doliese._

 _-¿Draco? – lo llamo para poder llamar su atención._

 _El rubio ante la voz conocida levanto rápidamente la cabeza para poder ver al moreno._

 _-¡Harry! – dijo efusivamente para poder levantarse y correr a los brazos de su amor, este lo estrecho al sentirlo._

 _-Por Merlín Draco ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto muerto de la preocupación al ver sus ojos rojos y con rastros de lágrimas._

 _-Oh Harry, te juro que no lo sabía, no sabía que podía… yo… - balbuceaba mientras nuevas lagrimas salían y sollozos se escuchaban._

 _-Cálmate dragón, me estas asustando ¿Qué te pasa? – Harry estaba asustado, muy asustado, Draco no solía llorar, pero últimamente a estado demasiado sensible a todo, casi no comía ni dormía._

 _-Y-yo… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi papa era un fértil? – pregunto suavemente._

 _-Sí, lo recuerdo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?_

 _-Pu-pues… fui a ver a Madam y… yo… yo también lo soy… Harry tengo una semana_

 _Decir que está en shock era poco, estaba petrificado… el… el solo tenía diecisiete años, al igual que Draco, pero… por otro lado, un bebe, un hijo, una familia, la familia que siempre quiso y le fue negada, una familia con Draco, el amor de su vida, él sabía que él era el padre, él fue la primera vez de su dragón, se enlazaron mágicamente sin que se dieran cuenta, una muestra irrefutable de que estaban destinados._

 _-Harry... di algo, por favor… háblame – gimió Draco muerto de la angustia, temía que Harry se enojara y le dejara, él quería al bebe, podía sentir su magia en su interior, él quería un bebe de Harry._

 _-Oh Draco – la suave voz de su novio logro calmarlo un poco pues vio cómo se separaba de el para poderlo ver, tenía esa sonrisa cálida que tanto amaba, tenía un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. – Mi amor… dios… un bebe… seremos padres._

 _-…Si Harry… tendremos un hijo – dijo suavemente sonriendo de manera angelical haciendo que el corazón de Harry se derritiera, Draco tenía un algo que hacía que se viera más hermoso._

 _-Te amo Draco – dijo mientras tomaba su rostro._

 _-Yo también te amo Harry – contesto a la vez que sus labios se unían en un cálido, amoroso y tierno beso._  
 _Despues de besarse por unos minutos ambos estaban acostados en la cama acariciando el vientre del rubio donde se sentía un calorcito especial, él bebe reconoció la magia de sus padres y la tomaba de manera tranquila. Ambos tenían una sonrisa llena de felicidad sintiendo el fruto de su amor reconocerlos._  
 _Sin embargo algo no estaba bien._

 _-Harry ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Draco lleno de angustia. – La guerra será pronto, el Lord tiene a mis padres, si se entera de que estoy contigo… si se entera que espero un bebe…_

 _Harry supo el hilo de pensamientos de su pareja y lo estrecho fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo. El también temía, la vida de su amado y su hijo corría peligro._  
 _-…Repararas el armario – dijo sin más, Draco lo miro sorprendido, Harry estaba sacando ese lado Slytherin que usualmente no usaba, aquel donde pensaba en frio y de manera egoísta. – Lo repararas, los mortifagos entraran, pero tú te esconderás… no pelearas…_

 _-Harry…_

 _-Despues de que los mortifagos entren nos encontraremos en la torre de Astronomía y te llevare a los baños, te esconderé en la cámara de los secretos – lo interrumpió llenando aún mas de asombro a su pareja. – Nadie no hable parsel entrara y Tom no llegara a ti, yo soy tu objetivo, no te encontrara._

 _-Pero Harry._

 _-Es lo mejor Draco, no te arriesgare…_

 _-…Esta bien…_

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Con esfuerzo se alejó de sus amigos, siempre, al pensar en Draco y de su hijo le daba fuerzas, a pesar de los reclamos de Ron y Hermione este se alejó de ellos y comenzó a caminar, al entrar al castillo pudo ver los daños y los muertos, en el gran comedor pudo ver a Remus con la mirada sobria, vio que Tonks estaba entre los cuerpos, entonces supo que ella había muerto, pero también pudo ver cerca de ella un cuerpo de cabello platino.

En su cabeza sonó una alarma y de inmediato corrió para confirmar sus temores.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que aquel cuerpo sin vida era Lucius Malfoy…

Impresionado miro al castaño buscando una explicación.

-Malfoy era un espía al igual que Severus… Dumbledore está muerto… lo mato Voldemort antes de llegar contigo…

-Remus yo…

-¿Sabes? Lucius y yo fuimos pareja en la escuela – le interrumpió sorprendiendo al moreno. – Fuimos novios en nuestro último año en Howarts… fui tan feliz, Lucius era mi vida… pero después… -la voz de Remus sonaba tan nostálgica, tan dolida. – Pero terminamos… yo nunca pude superarlo, nunca, ni estando con Nymphadora pude olvidarlo… siempre amándolo… pero el al parecer si pudo… se casó con la hermana de Sirius y tuvieron un hijo… lo nuestro no significo para el.

-Pero… Narcisa no es la madre de Draco – dijo Harry suavemente mirando la reacción del licántropo.

-¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendido.

-Lucius Malfoy era un fértil… el dio luz a Draco…

El rostro de Remus era la viva imagen de la credulidad, Draco era el hijo de Lucius pero desde que lo vio por primera vez en el tercero año sintió algo extraño, su lobo se alboroto, le exigía que viera al niño, que se lo llevara, que fuera tras el.

Se aterro al pensar que su lobo interno quería aparearse con el chico, al hijo de su amor.

-¿Dónde está Draco? No lo vi por ningún lado… - dijo suavemente.

-…Escondido… lo escondí… ya iba a verlo ¿Quieres verlo?  
Harry no supo porque invito a Remus, pero si sabía que el licántropo sabia más de lo que decía, años de experiencia con Dubledore, él siempre supo que el viejo sabía mucho más, que escondía demasiados secretos, un lado suyo le decía que no confiara en el viejo, por eso nunca le menciono su relación de Draco, algo le decía que no era seguro…

-Si… quisiera ver si está bien…

Ambos Gryffindor llegaron a los baños del segundo piso donde fueron recibidos por Myrtle la llorona, esta miraba fijamente el lavamanos.

-¿Qué pasa Myrtle? – pregunto Harry ignorando la mirada interrogante de Lupin sobre él.

-¿Por qué lo llevaste a ese lugar? –pregunto de regreso la fantasma para mirarlo a él. - ¡Oh pero si es Lunatico!

-Tanto tiempo Myrtle – saludo el castaño suavemente.

-Me sorprendió el que no estuvieras con Draco, sé que Lucius murió…

-¿Draco lo sabe? – pregunto preocupado Harry.

-Oh, no creo que sea necesario… las bestias sienten cuando sus padres o sus cachorros mueren…

Un sentimiento de rabia y angustia nacía en Remus y Harry. Remus por las palabras de Myrtle ¿A qué se refería con eso de "Las bestias sienten…"? Harry por otro lado estaba enojado por cómo se refirió a su pareja.

-Sera mejor que vayas con el… es un buen chico… - sin más Myrtle se fue, atravesando las paredes.

Harry miro por un momento el lugar donde desaparecio la fantasma para luego poner su atención en el lavamanos.

-Ábrete… - hablo en parcel.

Remus sintió un horrible escalofrió al escuchar la voz seseante del hijo de su mejor amigo, además de que le sonaba tan familiar que le traía recuerdos.

Sorprendido vio como de la nada se abría el lavabo y se vio un oscuro tobogán.

-Vamos… - dijo Harry saltando en él, Remus algo inseguro le siguió.

La cámara era muy diferente a como estaba en el tercer año.

Ya no había esqueletos de animales ni las pieles de serpiente, los había vendido, Draco le dijo que las pieles de Basilisco valían bastante… y bueno… el necesitaba unos galones extras para poder mimar a su dragón y su hijo.

Remus miro impresionado las grandes esculturas de serpientes y de Salazar Slytherin, bajo a este había varias camas enormes, una cuna, estantes, sillones, mesas, etc. Vio como Draco estaba dormido en uno de los sillones, se veía igual a Lucius en sus años de escuela, pero con el cabello más corto… pero también tenía una expresión más pacífica y dulce que la de Lucius. Por alguna razón se quedó en su lugar, escondido en una de las esculturas, viendo como Harry se acercaba al rubio y le acariciaba sus platinos cabellos.

-Draco… amor regrese…

El Slytherin abrió sus ojos ante el llamado, inmediatamente miro a los ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba y sonreírle de manera radiante.

-Harry…

Remus se sorprendió ante la voz llena de amor del menor.

-Mi dragon… ya ha terminado… hemos ganado.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró y comenzó a olfatear ligeramente en el aire, sin más se separó de Harry miro hacia la dirección de Remus.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste? – pregunto duramente.

Harry se sorprendió de que Draco supiera la ubicación de Remus.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –pregunto Remus saliendo de su escondite.

-…Pude olerte…

La respuesta dejo incrédulos a Remus y Harry ¿A qué se refería? Remus por otro lado pudo oler en Draco un olor distinto, era el olor de Harry en él, además de que podía sentir el olor de un cachorro en su interior.

-…Estas preñado… estas esperando un cachorro de Harry – susurro impresionado.

-Si… Harry… ¿Mi madre está muerto cierto? – pregunto suavemente, Harry sabiendo que se refería a Lucius asintió con la cabeza, unas lágrimas de tristeza salieron de sus bellos ojos plata. – Lo sabía, pude sentirlo… ¿Y Severus? – pregunto de repente.

-…Nagini lo mordió Draco… - contesto abrasando a su novio nuevamente.

Remus veía como Draco se derrumbaba emocionalmente, como sus lágrimas caían. Podía sentir su dolor, su lobo le gritaba que fuera tras él y lo abrasara, que lo protegiera, que lo alejara de Harry, que protegerá al cachorro… su cachorro… abrió sus ojos ante su descubrimiento.

-Tu… eres mi hijo… - susurro pero aun asi fue escuchado.

Harry miro a Remus sin entender, pero luego vio que miraba fijamente a Draco como si fuera lo más preciado del universo.

-No, tú no eres mi padre – contesto Draco con rabia.

-¡Lo eres!… Lucius… nunca me lo dijo… ¿Por qué?

-Tu nos abandonaste… madre siempre me hablo de ti, de cuanto te amaba y que no te odiara… pero no podía, porque Moon me lloraba por mi padre y tú no estabas…

-… ¿Heredaste mi maldición? – pregunto angustiado.

-…Si – contesto mirando a otro lado, Harry lo estrecho aún más. – Lo soy… por eso… madre sufrió cuando tuve mi primera transformación, es diferente la de los licanos de nacimiento a los de un transformado… pero no estabas…

-Pudieron haberme dicho…

-¿Para qué? Tú estabas muy contento con Nymphadora Tonks, oh es cierto, me entere que tuviste un hijo con ella ¿Debo decirle hermanito? – pregunto lleno de rencor y destilando veneno como buena serpiente que era.

Remus bajo la cabeza avergonzado, él siempre tuvo el sentimiento de volver con Lucius pero luego este se casó con Narcisa.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué se casó con Narcisa?

-Narcisa era la mejor amiga de mi padre, cuando entro en estado mi abuelo Abraxas estuvo a punto de desheredarlo… por enredarse con un licántropo, un mestizo y por no estar casado… pero Narcisa prometió casarse con mi madre y cuidarme, se hizo pasar por su pareja y mi madre, siempre la quise, ella era mi madrina.

Remus estuvo callado nuevamente mientras el dolor en su pecho crecía cada vez más… Lucius lo necesito y no estuvo con él, lo dejo a la merced de su padre, lo dejo a su suerte con su embarazo riesgoso aún mas de Draco, lo dejo con Voldemort… él pudo salvarlo, pudo haberse quedado desde el principio y él pudo haber sido quien se casara con Lucius, ellos juntos pudieron haber criado a Draco, él y Draco pudieron pasar juntos las noches de luna llena en sus formas animales. Ser una familia… pero no…

-…Tenemos que irnos Draco… vámonos a casa – dijo Harry refiriéndose a la mansión Black que le heredo Sirius antes de morir.

-Si… vámonos – contesto Draco comenzando a caminar con su pareja a su lado.

Ambos pasaron de largo a Remus que aún estaba inmóvil en su lugar con su corazón destrozado… por que descubrió que su pareja siempre lo amo y nunca dejo de hacerlo, porque tenía un hijo del que no vio crecer y ahora lo odia, de que no sabe qué hacer ahora…

.

…

.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la mansión Black esta se encontraba impecable, el elfo de Sirius se había negado obedecer a Harry pero seguía gustosamente las de Draco por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Con pesar y cansancio se dirigieron a su habitación que era la más grande de todas.

Si más ambos tomaron una ducha y se pusieron sus pijamas para poder irse a dormir…

Por fin en paz, por fin podrían dormir sin temor, ya nada los separaría nunca…

Sin embargo… el destino es muy cruel y caprichoso…

Y aun les tenía una aventura más que iniciar…

.

...

. 

* * *

**¡Y ese fue el primer capitulo! :D**  
 **Ahora, nos hemos enterado que Remus es el verdadero padre de Draco y los problemas que tiene (Pobre de mi dragón :c)**  
 **Ahora... en el siguiente capitulo veremos que Harry y Draco aun no se escapan de los caprichos del destino...**

 **Amo a Remus pero aveces siento que los Gryffindor son demasiado (Pero en verdad... demasiado) idiotas.**

 **Odio hacer sufrir a mis niños.**

 **¡Lista de muertes de la guerra!**  
 **-Dumbledore.**  
 **-Sirius.**  
 **-Severus.**  
 **-Tonks.**  
 **-Lucius.**  
 **-Narcisa.**  
 **-Bellatrix.**  
 **-Ginny (La odio :P)**  
 **-Vicent.**

 **Veran por que los menciono :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Sueños que no son sueños

Justamente, 4 horas después de que el actual, héroe del mundo mágico, se había ido a descansar en Grimmauld Place heredado de su querido padrino fallecido Sirius Black, junto a su pareja que lleva a su hijo en su vientre, dormían plácidamente en la cama matrimonial… o eso era hasta que dieron las 3:00 de la noche.

Harry comenzó a hacer gestos mientras se removía inquieto en los cálidos y dulces brazos de su amado rubio, el dolor en su cicatriz estaba presente pero no tan fuerte como cuando Voldemort intentaba hacerle daño con ella. Sino más bien, era un dolor de presentimiento.

Después… cientos de imágenes comenzaron a llenarle la cabeza sin compasión…

 ******SUEÑO******

Harry podía ver, como si estuviera en un pensadero, era Howarts en su tiempo de gloria, no estaba destruida, ni había mortifagos, ni muertos, ni sangre. Todo estaba en paz.

Con una ligera sonrisa miro a los estudiantes de diferentes casas disfrutar lo que al parecer, era un dia sin clases. Camino un poco hasta llegar cerca del sauce boxeador donde lo recibió una gran sorpresa…

-En serio Cornamenta, deberías pensarlo mejor, ¿Tom Riddle? ¿En serio? De todas las personas en el jodido castillo que babean por ti, tenías que elegir al bastardo de Riddle – dijo un joven Sirius Black con el sueño fruncido, mirando de manera algo molesta a un vivo y joven James Potter que hacia un dulce y adorable puchero.

Harry estaba sorprendido al ver a su padre, James era as bajo que el a sus 17 años, sus ojos eran grandes avellana y de piel cremosa, suave y terza, su cuerpo, libre de toda túnica, era fina, delgada y casi femenina, como su Draco.

-Ciertamente, creí que te gustaba Lily – dijo un pequeño Peter mirando curioso a su líder, Harry sintió un oleada de odio creciendo en su interior.

-Oh, ciertamente, al principio me parecía linda, pero por culpa del estúpido de Severus no me hacía caso, por eso le hacía de todo al pequeño infeliz – contesto con una sonrisa hipócrita y déspota, muy parecida a los de Draco cuando insultaba a los Gryfindor o a los hijos de muggle. Harry estaba sorprendido, por años Severus Snape le recalcaba lo bastardo que había llegado a ser su padre, el siempre creyó que era una mentira, pero al parecer, a su decepción, su padre a pesar de ser un Gryfindor… era tan Slytherin. – Pero ahora no me interesa… ha perdido su chiste… en cambio, Tom es perfecto – termino con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es bueno ver que me prefieras sobre la sangre sucia James… - dijo una voz seria detrás de ellos, los mereodadores junto a un conmocionado Harry vieron al quinto chico que habia llegado. Harry se espanto al ver a Tom Riddle, que en el futuro seria Voldemort.

Pero, este Tom era alto, de piel pálida como la suya, cabello negro con el suyo y ojos verdes Avada, facciones aristócratas y masculinas, de un cuerpo macizo y delgado. Harry vio como los ojos de su padre se iluminaron al ver al rey de las serpientes.

-¡Tom! – exclamo James con voz anhelante antes de saltar a los brazos del Slytherin.

-Jams… - murmuro Tom con una pequeña sonrisa antes de envolver al pequeño cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Oh bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la torre después James – dijo un sonriente pero sonrojado Remus Lupin a su amigo antes de tomar a un renuente Sirius y seguido de un sonriente pero avergonzado Peter.

Tom al ver que los otros Gryffindor irse tomo al menor de la cintura para luego besarle de manera calmada para luego volverse un beso exigente y pasional. James respondía gustoso y rodeaba el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba esperando en la biblioteca hace más de media hora – dijo un jadeante James para luego hacer un puchero.

-Hacia los deberes con Severus, Lucius y Bartemus. – contesto sin más.

-Hum… Snape otra vez – dijo con un tono celoso.

-Oh James, no te dije nada cuando andabas detrás de la sangre sucia – dijo Tom con algo de molestia.

-¡Pero ya no estoy con ella! Yo te escogi a ti – contesto con algo de fuerza. – Lily es simpática, linda, inteligente y bonita… pero no entiende las costumbres del mundo mágico, ni la importancia de la magia en nuestra vida, no nos entiende, además de que llega a ser desesperante…

-Es por eso que los sangre sucia no deberían ser bienvenidos en nuestro mundo – dijo con molestia. – Severus, Lupin y Pettigrew son mestizos pero ellos saben y entienden las tradiciones…

-Tú también eres un mestizo Tomi – canturreo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No soy un mestizo cualquiera… soy…

-Sí, sí, eres el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, el mejor de nuestra generación, el mejor estudiante de hace más de 50 años, el alumno perfecto, el hombre de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón y de mi trasero…

-Eres un idiota… - suspiro de manera cansada pero aun así volvió a besar los aquellos labios que lo volvían loco. – Te amo James…

-Yo también te amo Tom… ahora y siempre… - murmuro con voz amorosa y ojos anhelantes.

-Llámame loco… pero creo que Barty está mirando de más a Prettigrew – dijo Tom con extrañaza.

-Ahora que lo dices… Peter esta con una sonrisa que no se borra – respondió de igual manera.

-Tú crees que ellos…

-…No lo sé… pero no quiero de hablar de ellos, no me has hecho el amor desde ayer, quiero ir a tu cuarto ahora… - demando con voz seria pero con una mirada lujuriosa.

-Cómo puedo negarme cuando me miras así – dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de tomar al castaño de la mano y jalarlo hacia dentro del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Harry se quedó estático en su lugar, aun sin creer en lo que acababa de ver, es decir, acaba de ver a su padre, James Potter besándose y jurándole amor a Tom Riddle, a Lord Voldemort. Aquello no podía ser… sin embargo antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, su alrededor comenzó a cambiar y pudo ver que ahora estaba en un claro del bosque, vio a James ya de 18 años en la casa de los gritos que estaba bellamente decorado, también vio a Tom vestido de manera elegante.

-Ya Tom, desde hace unas semanas que estas actuando de manera rara ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? – pregunto James un poco molesto, acaba de cenar la deliciosa cena que Tom organizo para ellos dos en su aniversario de novios, estaban a tan solo dos meses para poder graduarse del colegio, habían quedado en que se mudarían juntos apenas saliendo y se inscribirían en la academia de aurores, aunque la meta de Tom era ser Ministro de Magia.

-Bueno, creo que ya puedo decirlo – murmuro para si mismo antes de levantarse de su asiento y rodear la mesa que lo separaba de su amor, después tomo la mano del castaño y en su mismo lugar se arrodillo, James por un momento dejo de respirar. – James… tu sabes cómo fue mi vida antes de llegar al colegio, pensé que la vida era una maldición, que la vida era un castigo infinito, que el amor era un sentimiento vago, sin sentido y estúpido… pero tú me mostraste que la vida puede ser mucho más valiosa si se está con la persona adecuada, que mi existencia está más completa de lo que pude soñar, que el amor me puede hacer más fuerte de lo que ya soy… James Potter te amo con toda mi alma, mi corazón y mi magia… que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida contigo… por eso te pregunto… me harías el honor de casarte conmigo…

James dejo salir unas lágrimas cuando vio a su novio sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro donde mostro un precioso aniño de oro blanco que mostraba una serpiente de plata de ojos carmín Griffindor.

-Si Tom… si quiero casarme contigo…

James se lanzó a los brazos de su amor para luego abrazarlo con fuerza correspondida, Tom abrazo a James con una lagrima traicionera recorrerle el rostro, una gran sonrisa le lleno el rostro para luego soltarle para poder tomarle la mano y ponerle el precioso aniño…

-Por cierto… yo también tengo algo que decirte… - murmuro James en el oído, abrazando de nuevo a Tom.

-Dime… - dijo igual en murmuros inhalando el olor del shampoo de James.

-…Estoy esperando un bebe – confeso sonrojado.

Tom sintió que su corazón jamás pudo sentirse más feliz.

Harry se sintió más perdido que nunca…

Entonces… Harry despertó…


	3. ¿Que fue lo que paso Parte 1: McGonagall

Harry siempre creyó que la vida era una jodida hija de puta, por que para empezar, un loco desalmado lo persigue desde que era un bebe de un años para matarlo, asesinan a sus padres, lo mandan con sus horribles "tíos" donde sufrió maltrato, abusos, desprecios, traumas, dolores, donde fue utilizado como vil elfo domestico... es mas ¡Ni el creía que un elfo fue tratado como lo fue el!, después llego su carta de Howarts donde creyó que su pesadilla terminaba... pero no~ ... primer año: 11 años, lo ofuscaban con que es el jodido "niño-que-vivió" y con que era famoso, se vuelve el buscados mas joven en un siglo y en su primer juego intentaron matarlo, a finales de su año escolar bajo a una trampa diseñada para matarlo pero que en realidad era para detener a un loco que usaba su cuerpo para prestárselo a su señor... "asco"...

Segundo año: 12 años, descubre que habla parsel y el mundo entero cree que eres un asesino y el heredero de Slytherin, todos le dieron la espalda, va al bosque prohibido donde unas arañas gigantes, monstruosas para los muggle, normales para los magos intento matarlo, baja a unas alcantarillas y es mordido por un jodido basilisco.

Tercer año: la hermana de su tío se burla de su padre y la hincha como un globo, lo amenazan con quitarle su varita, se entera que un asesino lo busca pero en realidad es su padrino, la rata de su mejor amigo es un traidor que por su culpa mataron a sus padres y ahora por su culpa su padrino no pudo ser libre, un hombre lobo que uno de los mejores amigos de su padre intento matarlo...

Cuarto año: 13 años un nuevo torneo aparece donde cientos de han muerto, el no quería meterse pero de todas maneras se mete como el cuarto jugador de los juegos del hambre ¡Digo! del Torneo de los Tres magos. El mundo lo cree un mentiroso, su "mejor amigo" lo cree un traidor, su amiga no le habla, una periodista chiflada inventa mentiras de el y hace que mundo crea que esta mas loco de los normal, de alguna manera el estirado y el imbécil de Malfoy comenzó a pareserle guapo y que llenaba muy bien sus pantalones, en la primera prueba un dragón intento matarlo, en la segunda prueba las sirenas intentaron matarlo cuando intento salvar a la hermana menor de Fleur Delacour, en la tercera prueba se mete un laberinto donde criaturas temibles y el laberinto mismo intenta matarlo, al final llega a la copa al mismo tiempo que Cedric pero que era una trampa y termina haciendo que Voldemort regrese e intento matarlo... de nuevo...

Quinto año: 14 años, ese año se dio cuenta que le gustaba mas las varitas que los calderos, logro escapar de su infierno personal llamado "casa" por La orden del Fenix donde conoció a la "prima" de Draco: Nymphadora que al parecer le tenia gusto a Remus, cuando llego a la escuela no pudo evitar notar lo jodidamente bueno que se había vuelto Malfoy en esas vacaciones, el había crecido y podía jurar que le sacaba una cabeza al rubio de estatura, sus ojos eran tan grises como el mercurio brillante, su cabello esta libre de esa gomina que solía usar en años anteriores y ahora caía libremente por su rostro... joder tenia que ser ilegal ser tan hermoso a los 14 años. Después apareció la cara de sapo rosa e izo su vida un infierno, después las horribles pesadillas que Voldemort le mandaba, ademas de que el rubiales se unió a la Brigada inquisidora. Después de la muerte de Sirius a manos de Bellatrix, descubrió que los Sly estaban bajo el imperio de Dolores Umbridge pues se negaron a entrar en el BI, al final por fin pudo deshacerse de la pesada directora... y para terminar el año con broche de oro, en el tren... antes de llegar a la estación el heredero de los Malfoy se acerco a el cuando estaba solo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios que lo dejo alucinando... ¡Por fin un año donde no termino tan mal!

Quinto año: 15 años, de nuevo el mal y las habladurías pasan, el mundo comienza a entrar en pánico y para acabarla tenia que lidiar con las misiones de Dumbledore de averiguar de los Horrocruxes, soportar pesadillas, sentir sus hormonas alborotarse y tener ciertos sueños "incómodos" sobre cierto rubio, ademas de tener un libro de un tal "Príncipe Mestizo" quien resulto ser su profesor mas odiado: Severus Nape. Alguien intenta matar al director y Ron fue atacado al igual que una niña de Hufflepuf.

Sexto año: Después de romperse la cabeza decidió ir a enfrentar a cierto rubio que le traía comiendo la cabeza por días, con sueños donde el y el rubio protagonizaban escenas muuuy subidas de tono. Al final resultaba que el rubio gustaba de el y a consternación suya, el le correspondía, con un dulce pero apasionado beso ambos iniciaron una relación secreta...

Ah no, pero el universo maldito no podía dejarlo en paz con su hermoso rubio... los entrenamientos con Dumbledore y Snape, los pánicos de los alumnos, Voldemort jodiendole la mente, los ataques de los mortifagos, que estaban presionando a su dragón en ser un mortifago, mas intentos de homicidios, buscar los horrocruxes con Ron y Hermione, la guerra, la batalla final, descubrir que Snape siempre lo cuido desde las sombras, la muerte de Voldemort...

Penso que despues de haber pasado por todo eso por fin seria libre de tener su vida con su novio y hijo no nato... pero la vida le tenia otra sorpresa mas...

Su vida, su horrenda y tragedica vida era toda una mentira... todo el mundo le decia que era la viva de su padre James con los ojos de su madre Lily... que era todo un Gryffindor y que Voldemort era un asesino inato...

Una vil mentira...

Lily Evans no es su madre...

James Potter no era su padre si no su "madre".

Voldemort antes conocido como Tom Riddle era su verdadero padre... sus ojos eran herencia de los Graunt.

El no es un Gryffindor... es un Slytherin, el heredero de Salazar... quien lo diría...

El lo vio en ese sueño... el vio el amor que Tom miraba a James, el como James se expreso de Lily donde no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Vio la alegría de Tom cuando se entero del embarazo de James... entonces... ¿Por que...?

-¿Harry? ¿Que ocurre?

Harry salio de sus pensamientos abrupta-mente mirando a su novio, el Gry estaba sentado en la cama con una expresión demasiado pensativa, no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Demasiadas cosas que pensar.

-Draco... tengo que contarte algo...

Sin mas le contó con lujo de detalle su sueño, Draco escuchaba completamente alucinado lo que su novio le decia... es que no tenia explicacion.

-Amor... esos no son sueños... - respondio algo preocupado.

-¿Como que no son sueños? - pregunto exaltado. - ¿Entonces que son?

-Esos son recuerdos Harry... - contesto suavemente. - Es normal cuando se ha compartido el alma y la mente con otra persona, no es posible tener esos sueños, tu no sabias que Voldemort estudiaba en Howarts junto a tu padre, no puedes soñar algo que no has sabido o visto...

-Entonces... lo que vi... son recuerdos de Tom...

-...Tom Riddle es tu padre Harry...

-¡PERO ES QUE NO ES POSIBLE! - grito totalmente fuera de control mientras una onda de magia hacia que las cosas en la habitación asustando a su novio. - Entonces... - cayo en cuenta de algo MUY importante. - Entonces... ¿Asesine a mi padre? -pregunto inseguro y tormentoso.

Draco se apresuro en salir de la cama para poder abrasar a su pareja.

-No es cierto... no puede ser posible... - decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos... tanto tiempo... tanto sufrimiento y dolor, tanto para volverse fuerte y vengar a su familia y los que quiso... para matar a su propio padre.

-Shhh... tranquilo... - susurraba de manera suave. Pero por otro lado estaba igual o mas sorprendido... ¿Como es que nadie se dio cuenta? - Harry... algo esta mal aqui...

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto mirando a su pareja.

-Según el recuerdo que viste... Remus, Sirius, Severus y mi padre sabían de la relación de tus padres... entonces... ¿Por que nunca dijeron nada?

Harry se quedo callado ante eso... era verdad... al parecer la mayoría parecía saber y aceptar la relación de sus padres... entonces por que nunca dijeron nada... especialmente Remus y Severus... Remus siempre dijo que tenia los ojos de Lily... pero no parecía mentir cuando lo dijo... entonces ¿No lo recordaba? ¿Que diablos pasaba?

-...Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Draco... - dijo seriamente el oji esmeralda a quien el rubio asintió.

Los dos se dieron un baño y se vistieron. Tras un breve desayuno ambos partieron a Howarts para poder ayudar a los heridos y las remodelaciones.

Su llegada fue inesperada, victorearon a Harry pero miraban de mala manera a Draco. El quien se aferraba al brazo del mas alto caminaron sin prestarle atención a los de su alrededor. Finalmente llegaron al gran comedor donde estaban reunidos los Weasly, Remus, Hermione, Luna, Neville, McGonagall y varios aurores. Quienes al ver a Harry se sorprendieron de verle con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Que diablos hace ese mortifago aquí? - ladro rabioso Ron, mirando con odio a Draco.

-El no es un mortifago Ron... te recomiendo en que cuides tu tono de voz con el - dijo Harry mortalmente serio rodeando la cintura del dragón con su brazo libre.

-Maldito Malfoy ¿Que hechizo usaste con Harry? ¡Asquerosa serpiente rastrera asesina! - grito Molly sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

-¡Molly basta! - grito Remus furioso, no iba a permitir que le hablaran de esa manera a su cachorro.

-Pero Remus, mi madre tiene razón ¡Fred esta muerto! - grito Ron mirando molesto al licantropo.

-Ronald cállate, Malfoy no mato a Fred, fue Bellatrix - dijo Percy seriamente, nuevamente sorprendiendo a su familia.

-¿Lo defiendes Percy? ¡Es su tía! ¡Es de familia! - dijo Arthur atónito con la respuesta de su hijo.

-Bellatrix no es mi tía - hablo por primera vez llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Que? No es posible, eres el hijo de Narcisa, la hermana de Bellatrix - hablo Hermione con los ojos crispados de rabia.

-...Narcisa no es mi madre... no soy un Black... ni siquiera soy un sangre pura... - volvió a hablar mientras miraba discretamente a Remus quien se tenso de manera incomoda, solo Percy, Luna y Hermione se dieron cuenta.

-...Un gestante... Lucius era un mago fértil... - hablo McGonagall asombrando al resto. - Es un don hereditario...

-Si... mi "madre" lo heredo a mi - dijo acariciando su vientre con cuidado, los presentes abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder...

-No es cierto... - murmuro Hermione tapándose su boca con horror.

-...Remus... tienes mucho que decir querido - hablo de manera dura McGonagall.

-No me mires asi Minerva, yo me entere que es mi hijo ayer - contesto el licantropo con pena.

-Me sorprende, despues de todo tu y Lucius eran demasiado unidos en la escuela, de hecho quede anonada cuando me entere que se separaran, me lo esperaba del noviasgo de Peter con Barty pero no de ti o el de James...

Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atencion de Draco y de Harry pero tambien la de Remus...

-¡Espere profesora!... ay algo que tenemos que decirle - dijo Harry seriamente.

-Muchacho ahora estamos revisando los escombros y viendo si no hay mas heridos no podemos...

-Es demasiado urgente... no puede esperar...

La profesora miro un momento a ambos jóvenes notando que algo les perturbaba... sin mas accedió a salir con ellos pase a las quejas de los demás, alegando de que era una trampa de Draco.

Los tres llegaron a un lugar retirado, no había cuadros, ni nada. Por lo que pudieron hablar en paz.

Harry le platico sobre los sueños que tuvo y del por que ocultaba su relación con Malfoy.

-Bueno, es cierto que su padre James Potter tuvo una relación con Tom Riddle pero no sabia que James estaba en estado... - admitió mas que anonada la directora.- De hecho me sorprendió el repentino matrimonio de Lily con James puesto que a diferencia de sus primeros años en Howarts ellos dejaron de tratarse a partir de que James dejo su interés por ella y se centro en Tom, Lily por el contrario parecía mas interesada en James pero el la ignoraba... al mismo tiempo Remus y Lucius tenían una relación que parecía durar toda la vida, no en vano sus criaturas se escogieron entre ellos, por otro lado Peter comenzó a actuar demasiado extraño...

-¿Peter? - pregunto Harry.

-Oh, Peter salia con Bartemius de Slytherin, una gran sorpresa para todos, pero ambos parecían felices, sin embargo tiempo después, antes de graduarse Peter se comportaba extraño, distante, solitario y ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Barty, considerando que casi siempre estaban juntos... Severus siempre fue como un arbitro entre los grupos, era muy amigo de Tom, Lucius y Barty, Albus estimaba demasiado a Severus, se molestaba cada vez que James y Sirius se metían con el, era muy sobre-protector con el...

Draco alzo una ceja inconforme... el no se tragaba eso de "sobreproteccion" para con su padrino.

Tras un par de minutos mas, Minerva salio del salón pues tenia que reunirse con los aurores, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes con mas incógnitas que antes.

-Aquí hay demasiadas cosas que no encajan...- murmuro Harry.

-Es verdad pero... ¿A donde iremos? Es inútil ir con Remus, el al parecer no recuerda nada...

-Si, pero es extraño... se supone que Lucius era su pareja destinada... como es posible que haya olvidado cosas tan importantes...

Draco abrió como plato sus ojos ante ese hecho verdadero...

-Harry... si lo que la profesora McGonagall nos dijo es cierto... eso quiere decir que...

-Quiere decir... que asesine al Lord Oscuro equivocado...


	4. ¿Que fue lo que paso? Parte 2: Barty

Harry y Draco se dedicaron el resto de la semana ayudando al castillo, participando en los juicios de los Slytherin para evitar que fueran a Azkaban, pues ellos no tenían la culpa de las decisiones de sus padres fanáticos de ese loco. Fue mas simple pues Harry uso su titulo como el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. El Ministerio no estaba para nada contento de que el chico estuviera tan activo, ellos esperaban a un joven sumiso y deseoso de alejarse de todo aquello relacionado con la guerra, dejándolos a cargo, pero al parecer no seria así.

Harry estaba furioso, el Ministerio lo trataba como un mocoso sin autoridad pero el era mas que eso ¡Era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico! Pero los del consejo estaban mas tercos que nunca. Draco se lo dijo, los altos querían mandar a los Sly a Azkaban pues la mayoría eran de familias adineradas, por lo que querían las fortunas de los chicos. Pero gracias a la profesora Minerva lograron que las fortunas de los chicos quedaran intactas, claro con la condición de que dieran una buena cantidad de galeones para compensación de la guerra.

Los Weasly no daban su brazo torcer, Ronald le había exigido a Harry una explicación del por que se había enredado al mortifago de Draco Malfoy, ignorando completamente de que era el hijo de Remus.

Harry molesto le grito que no tenia por que darle explicaciones alguna, Ron al contrario insiste que es un error y que por culpa de ese rubio sus hermanos Fred y Ginny estaban muertos.

-¿Crees que eso es malo? - pregunto Harry furioso dándole un puñetazo al pelirrojo. - ¡Mi familia entera esta muerta! Mis padres, mi padrino, el profesor a quien creí que me odiaba pero me protegía, están muertos, los que aprecio comenzaron a morir, Draco y mi hijo es todo lo que me queda ¡No voy a permitir que nadie me los quite! ¡Si tengo que matarte a ti o a cualquiera lo haré! ¿Me escuchaste? - le grito en su cara mostrando su herencia Gaunt, pues sus ojos normalmente esmeralda se tornaron rojo carmesí, aunque muchos pensaron a que se debía a los poderes del Lord que se transfirieron a su cuerpo.  
Sin embargo antes de que Ron hiciera algún comentario alguien los detuvo.

-Ron ya basta... es suficiente...

-¿Percy? - pregunto Ron sorprendido, mirando al lambe botas de su hermano mayor.

El pelirrojo mayor asintió con la cabeza. - Están a punto de velar los cuerpos de Fred y Ginny... deberías estar con mama y papa apoyándolos y no peleando...

Ron bajo la cabeza pues su hermano tenia razón. Tras dirigirle una mirada de desanden a Harry salio de la sala de menesteres en la que estaban. Percy por otro lado miraba al moreno que miraba a otro lado con los puños apretados. Sin embargo se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No te culpes Harry... la vida es como una tabla de ajedrez, nosotros solo somos peones a manos del destino, pero créeme, que por cada día de dolor se compensa con uno de felicidad... no te preocupes... y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Harry miro sorprendido a Percival que salia de la sala... ¿A que venían esas palabras? ¿Acaso sabia...? no, imposible, si bien Percy era un lamebotas, era el mas racional de los Weasley... tanto que ni parecía que era parte de esa manada de pelirrojos...

.

...

.

Draco se encontraba en Grimmauld Place arreglándola pues estaba demasiado sucia y descuidada, le sorprendía que Sirius no se tomo la molestia de arreglarla cuando la habitaba. Estaba hecha un asco.

Con ayuda de Kreacher limpiaba la sala, al terminar, mando a Kreacher a que limpiara las habitaciones de invitados mientras el limpiaba la habitación de Regulus Black.

La habitación en si no era tan sucia, solo algo de polvo y ya. Con manos a la obra y algunos hechizos la habitación quedo brillante en poco tiempo. Así que se dedico a observar con mas detalle las cosas del Black. La habitación estaba ordenada y en colores verdes y plata, tenia en el ropero ropa del colegio de Howarts y algunas pocas de cuando es un poco mayor, vio con algo de tristeza un cuadro donde salia Regulus de 9 años con su hermano Sirius de 10, abrasados y felices... ¿Como es que las cosas pueden cambiar tanto en pocos años?... no lo entendía.

Vio también otro cuadro, mas grande, pero mas pequeño al cuadro de Walburga Black, en ella se podía ver a un Regulus de 19 años, con la mirada seria y los ojos llenos de soledad, seguramente fue retratado poco antes de su muerte.

Con algo de inseguridad vio su varita... ¿Si hiciera que hablara que cosas le contaría? ¿Notara que no es su familia? Aun con sus dudas decidió hechizar el cuadro, el cual parpadeo un par de veces antes de fijar su mirada en Draco.

-¿Fiuste tu quien me llamo? - pregunto el cuadro con seriedad.

El rubio alzo una de sus finas cejas ante la tonta pregunta. - Bueno, a menos que un jodido fantasma este aquí presente no, ¡Pues claro! ¡Acaso vez a alguien mas!  
Regulus parpadeo atónito un par de veces antes de reír un poco... ¡Hace tanto que nadie le hablaba así! Y solo una persona lo hacia de esa manera...

-Eres el hijo de Lucius... eres idéntico a el - comento con cariño el cuadro pero luego miro al rededor del cuarto.- Que extraño, no recuerdo que mi cuarto luciera así...

-Lo limpie por que estaba hecho un asco... estaba inutilizado desde que moriste - contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Wow ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo muerto? - pregunto mirando al rubio.

-... 18 años...

-...

Regulus se quedo callado un momento... sabia que estaba muerto pero ¿Tanto?

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Mis hermanas? ¿Mi madre?...

-Sirius Black fue asesinado por Bellatrix hace un año, Bellatrix fue asesinada por Molly Weasely hace cuatro días en la guerra, Narcisa murió en la guerra, Andromeda sigue viva pero su esposo e hija murieron, solo su nieto vivió, tu madre, Walburga murió poco después de que moriste...

Regulus se quedo callado de nuevo mientras un suspiro salio de sus labios... era difícil saber que su familia estuviera muerta casi en su totalidad... era muy duro.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que me despertaste?... estaba mejor solo como un cuadro mas de la mansión...

-Lo siento por eso... pero tengo una duda que me gustaría que me resolvieras...

-¿Que es?

-...¿Tu sabias que Tom Riddle era pareja de James Potter?  
Regulus nuevamente se quedo sin habla por un momento para luego volver a hablar.

-...Algo por el estilo... lo que sabia era que Lucius salia con Lupin al igual que Barty con Prettegrew, ademas de que Sev estaba enamorado de mi hermano Sirius - eso si que no se lo esperaba. - Ahora que te veo bien, tienes algo de Lupin...

-Pasaron muchas cosas Regulus - suspiro el menor.

-Me lo imagino... siento no serte de mucha ayuda chico... pero... creo que hay alguien que si tenga las respuestas que buscas...

-¿En serio? ¿Quien? - pregunto de lo mas intranquilo.

-Es...

.

...

.

-¡¿Como?! - pregunto Harry mas que sorprendido.

-Si lo se, yo también reaccione así - dijo Draco un tanto divertido.

-¡Es que no tiene sentido!

-Harry, nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no tiene sentido y aun así pasa... - suspiro el rubio.

-Tienes razón - dijo pensativo. - Pero... como lograremos ir con el...

-Tengo una idea... - hablo el mayor con una sonrisa extraña...

-Veo esa sonrisa y pienso en "problemas" - suspiro el moreno, pero que podía hacer.

.

...

.

-Draco, esto es estupido - dijo Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto a su novio.

-No lo es, mira, antes que nada, tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta vivo y no le dieron el beso del dementor.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido pero... ¿Como demonios haremos eso sin que seamos descubiertos? - pregunto un tanto fastidiado, en serio ¿De donde sacaba Draco esas ideas?

-Bueno... supongo que tendremos que ir con el jefe de aurores, mejor dicho, tendremos que ir a la oficina del jefe...

-¡¿QUE?! - grito pero fue rápidamente silenciado por Draco. - ¡Estas demente! ¿Como mierda haremos eso?

-Hum... se supone que eres un atrevido Gryffindor... - se quejo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Y tu se supone que eres un Slytherin con sentido de supervivencia no de suicidio - regreso en voz baja. - Creo que es tu vena Gry que heredaste de Remus...

-Callate - dijo serio mostrando sus ojos un aure color dorado de su herencia licana.

Ambos decidieron guardar silencio al sentir unos pasos yendo a su dirección, se escondieron mas unos hechizos para evitar ser detectados, por el pasillo vieron a dos aurores junto con el actual jefe.

-...Entonces tenemos que repasar el listado de los mortifagos en Azkaban, desde que Potter y Malfoy han abogado por varios... - dijo el auror caminando rápidamente.

Los dos adolescentes con algo de prisa los siguieron hasta que llegaron a la oficina del jefe de los aurores, Steban Adams, los dos chicos estaban que no creían su suerte cuando el nuevo ministro Kingsley Shaklebolt apareció requiriendo su presencia dejando justo en la mesa los actuales registros y documentos.

Rapidamente, quitándose la capa y sellando la puerta comenzaron a leer los expedientes.

Draco suspiro al ver la cantidad de "mortifagos" que lograron rescatar... su condena eran muchos años de Azkaban y otros el beso del dementor... y eso que la mayoría aun eran menores de edad, unos incluso ni siquiera eran mortifagos, eran hijos de estos o estudiantes de Slytherin.

-"Malditos bastardos" - rugió con furia como un animal. A veces le sorprendía como sus instintos animales estaban latentes, suponía que se debía a que ya era mayor de edad y su herencia había despertado.

Harry miro por un momento a su pareja para después negar con la cabeza divertido, en lo personal el consideraba adorables las rabietas de su rubio, eso, mas su herencia licana despierta le parecía muy excitante.

Volvió a concentrarse en los montones de papeles que había en el escritorio hasta que por fin dio con el que buscaba.

-¡Lo encontré! - hablo llamando la atención de su pareja.

-¿En serio? - pregunto emocionado acercándose a su pareja.

-Si, mira. - abrió la capeta donde veía la foto y el nombre del mortifago. - Aun esta vivo, esta encerrado pero al parecer le darán el beso en dos semanas - hablo con algo de pesar.

-Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa... - dijo el rubio sintiendo varias presencias acercarse.

Con prisa desbloquearon la entrada y la chimenea que usaron sin dejar rastros, la oficina fue encontrada tal y como se dejo, sin siquiera sospechar de lo que había pasado.

.

...

.

Harry y Draco esperaban impacientes el cambio de guardia para poderse escabullir entre las celdas de la temible prisión de Azcaban.

El poder llegar había sido una tortura pero no en vano Harry era el héroe del Mundo Mágico y Draco no por nada era la pareja del héroe, juntos nada les era imposible.  
Finalmente había ocurrido el cambio de guardia, contaban con 15 minutos solamente a menos que los idiotas decidieran divertirse con algunos presos les daría mas tiempo.

Rápidamente se colaron a la parte mas alta y fría de la prisión, inevitablemente ambos sintieron sus corazones encogerse al ver a las personas encerradas en ese lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios.

-Aquí esta... - susurro Draco acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad.

Ambos vieron a un cuerpo en una esquina de una de las celdas mas desoladas, su cabello estaba un poco largo, sucio y enmarañado, su piel estaba pálida y demacrada, su ropa hecha jirones y sucia, su rostro se notaba la desolación mas sus ojos aun se veía con cordura.

-...Pero si son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy... ¿Que demonios hacen en este horrendo lugar? - la voz le salio pastosa y ronca, a falta del uso de voz.

-...Bartemius Crouch Jr. ... - murmuro Draco acercándose a la celda. - Necesitamos de tu ayuda.  
-¿Yo? ¿Para que quieren mi ayuda? Si solo soy un condenado mas en este infierno.

-Sabemos que estuviste en una relación con Peter Prettegrew durante Howarts y que mi padre salia con Tom Riddle, ademas de la relación de Remus con Lucius Malfoy.

Bartemius quedo estático en su lugar, su boca se abrió al igual que sus ojos de manera atónita, miraba a Harry boqueando aun sorprendido, sin embargo sus ojos se opaca-ron de la nostalgia al recodar a...

-...Peter... - murmuro con voz anhelante... - ...Mi Peter...

-¿Como pudiste enamorarte de esa rata traidora? - gruño con molestia Harry al recordar al traidor ahora muerto.

-¡No le llames así! - le grito lanzándose contra los barrotes. - ¡El no es así! ¡Mi Peter no era así! El... el - su voz flaqueo mirando con rabia a Harry. - El era tan dulce y tímido... siempre le daba vergüenza y se sonrojaba cuando lo abrasaba, siempre me sonreía y me miraba con amor, el fue el único ademas de mi madre que me amo y que yo ame... aun lo amo... pero...

-El esta muerto Bartemius - dijo Draco con algo de pena, el vio el dolor en los ojos del heredero de los Crouch.

-...Lo se... lo sentí... -lentamente se dejo caer al suelo aun tomando los barrotes de su prisión. - Pero... el era todo lo que tenia... el y Britania...

-¿Britania? - pregunto Harry con la ceja alzada.

-...Mi hija... - aquella declaración dejaron descolocados a ambos chicos ¿Bartemius y Peter tenían una hija? - Ella nació un mes antes que nacieras tu o Longbottom, Peter estaba conmocionado, pero extrañado, le había pedido a Severus que le hiciera algún diagnostico a Peter para saber que pasaba... resultaba que su mente no estaba bien, alguien se había colado y le había puesto otras memorias, Peter no recordaba nuestra relación desde el quinto año, no recordaba nuestra relación ni la de Remus con Lucius, mucho menos recordaba a Tom, yo también note que tenia problemas para recordar ciertas cosas, Severus me hizo el diagnostico a mi y paso lo mismo... mi memoria estaba alterada, mis memorias estaban borradas o cambiadas... aun es confuso, no recuerdo bien el ultimo año... solo recuerdo que en aquel entonces el director estaba demasiado raro...

-¿Raro? -inquirió Harry.

-Si... no se le despegaba de Severus en ningún momento - contesto molesto recordando aquello. - Pero no le tomábamos mucha importancia... en aquel entonces supimos que el padre de Severus había matado a la madre de Sev, el era un muggle violento que golpeaba y abusaba de Severus y su madre, pero el padre de Lucius, Abraxas, lo había rescatado de esa casa en nuestro quinto año, fue doloroso para nosotros no habernos dado cuenta muy tarde del mal que sufría un amigo nuestro... Regulus fue el primero en notar que algo no estaba bien, Narcisa fue la que se dio cuenta del director, pero creíamos que estimaba a Severus como un hijo.

-¿Y mis padres? - pregunto Harry curioso pero anonado por lo que escuchaba de la boca del mortifago.

-...Eso fue lo mas extraño... - murmuro el mortifago, viendo la marca en su brazo, ya no se movía ni brillaba, ahora era solo un tatuaje negro. - Tom y Potter iniciaron su relación al inicio del ultimo año, pero sabíamos que se gustaban desde del cuarto año, justo cuando Potter dejo en paz a Evans para dedicarse a seguir a Tom, quien siempre negaba que sentía algo hasta que Potter prácticamente lo había violado en noche buena - rió ante el recuerdo de la cara de satisfacción y avergonzada de su viejo amigo aquel 25 de Diciembre en Howarts. - Sin embargo Evans estaba furiosa, al parecer no estaba de acuerdo de una relación entre dos hombres, lo llamo blasfemia y aberración... Potter estaba algo triste pues el era amigo de Evans pero Tom había que se olvidara de ella de inmediato... ambos eran inseparable, cuando Tom nos dijo de sus planes de matrimonio con Potter estábamos seguro de que eran almas gemelas y que su relación seria para toda la vida...

-Entonces...

-No lo se... Tom comenzó a actuar extraño dos meses antes de graduarnos, de alguna manera comenzó actuar demasiado violento contra los nacidos de muggle o los mestizos de otras casas, en especial los Gryffindor, se la pasaba encerrado leyendo sobre las artes oscuras y proclamaba de la supremasia de la sangre, entonces nos contó de los mortifagos, al principio nos pareció extraño pero decidimos aceptar... de alguna manera sentimos que era lo correcto...

Draco escuchaba y analizaba las palabras del hombre, el podía entender un poco de lo que pasaba, al parecer alguien había estado metiendo sus manos en la vida de los demás.

-No supe nada mas de Potter, Peter fue de las pocas personas de otras casas que se unió a Tom, sin embargo su embarazo se noto al quinto mes, el estaba sorprendido, mas yo, pero estaba contento, cuando nació Britania fue un reto hacer que Peter la viera, pareciera como si cada vez que la veía le doliese, como si no pudiera ni tocarla sin lastimarse, deje Britania a cuidado de Ethan y Regulus, yo la visitaba muy seguido pero cada vez que la veía mas me olvidaba de ella... era extraño... no fue hasta que Severus fue por la niña y se la llevo no se a donde, nunca supe el lugar, creo que era para mantenerla a salvo por si perdiera la cordura y la matara, se lo agradezco profundamente...

-¿Donde esta ahora? - pregunto Harry.

-...Tu debes conocerla... Severus le dio otro nombre y la dejo con unos muggle... sin embargo no la educaron como debieron...

En eso tanto como Harry, Draco abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder al saber a quien se refería...

-No... no puede ser... - jadeo aun si poder creérselo.

-Oh si... mi hija Britania Adelin Crouch Prettegrew es tu amiguita Hermione Jean Grenger.

Oh mierda de mundo siempre dabas las sorpresas menos esperadas...

.

...

.

Harry y Draco estaban sentados en la sala impecable de Grinmauld Place pensando en todo lo que Bartemius les había contado. Era ilógico, irreal, estúpido e imposible... pero posible... ridículamente posible...

Draco se recargo en el hombro de Harry donde rápidamente se quedo dormido, el embarazado y las nuevas noticias lo habían dejado agotado. Con una sonrisa en los labios el moreno le acaricio el suave cabello platino de su pareja mientras lo veía dormir, al mismo tiempo sentía su magia ser absorbida solo un poco, su sonrisa creció al notar que su hijo hacia muestra de presencia.

No importaba que tan extrañas noticias recibiera, si estaba con su dragón y su hijo el podría sobrepasarlo todo... aunque si su vida entera no fuera mas que una mentira mas...

.

...

.

Por otro lado, en el ministerio algo extraño ocurría, los aurores corrían de un lado para otro realmente alterados... alguien se había infiltrado y robado unos documentos de suma importancia, se trataban de los hechizos mas peligrosos y legendarios creados por el mismo Merlín, que habían sido confiscados y sellados en el lugar secreto del Ministerio, ni siquiera ellos se atrevían a siguiera asomarse por esa puerta. La seguridad era comparable a la de Gringons y Howarts, ni hablar de los cientos de hechizos de protección y trampas que poseía, pero al parecer este individuo había tenido excito en tu cometido.

Y es que nadie vio a una sombra desaparecer entre tanta conmoción sin ser visto por nadie...

Una sonrisa salio de sus finos labios, mientras caminaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon completamente desierto pues la gente aun se mantenía en remo-delaciones por la guerra, nadie le prestaba atención a aquella persona, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, su sonrisa creció al sentir un pergamino encogido mágicamente en su bolsillo.

-Ya falta poco... realmente solo falta poco... solo tengan paciencia y entonces... el destino se reescribiría...


	5. ¿Que fue lo que paso Parte 3: El extraño

La conmoción en el Ministerio de Magia no llego a los oídos a la sociedad mágica, ya de por si tenían demasiados problemas por los arreglos, los juicios, las compensaciones de la guerra, el registro de las caídas, los fugados, los heridos, el problema de la economía que causo la guerra... en fin eran demasiadas cosas...

Por fortuna, lograron que el Diario, El Profeta, mantuviera las manos bien lejos del asunto, lo último que querían era que la entrometida de Rita se metiera donde no le llamaba, lo único bueno es que gracias a lo de Voldemort, mucha gente ya no creía a las ocurrencias de la bruja, quien a pesar de su baja de popularidad, en sus escritos no se detenía buscando historias interesantes, a ella no le interesaba si arruinaba la vida a alguien o si eran mentiras, eso era un bonos para satisfacer su ego.  
Remus caminaba de un lado para otro en una de las habitaciones de Howards, pues no tenía cara para mirar a Andrómeda Black Tonks después de la muerte de su única hija, más aparte enterarse de que sus hermanas estaban muertas y que el único sobrino que tuvo en realidad no es su sobrino, si no hijo suyo y de Lucius... Si se enteraba estaba seguro de que lo cruciaba hasta el agotamiento.

Sin embargo ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar...

Por ejemplo, justamente, Draco...

Su hijo... Suyo y de Lucius.

Una sonrisa boba salió de sus labios, y sin evitarlo unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos...

Su hijo... tan parecido a su amor, pero que estaba seguro que había heredado tanto de él, lo vio en su tercer año, llorando internamente pues era como si viera a Lucius de esa edad, rememorando en cómo se había enamorado de él y como habían empezado su relación... pero entonces... entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

Remus se detuvo en su andar mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza con una expresión afligida.

No lo entendía... ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?... Veamos... Él y Lucius comenzaron a salir a mediados del sexto año, sin embargo terminaron dos meses antes de graduarse del colegio, pero... ¿Por qué? Si bien lo recordaba, Lucius era el amor de su vida, solo se sentía completo con él, su lobo lo sabía y se lo hizo saber... Lucius era su pareja destinada y sabía que el veela de Lucius lo escogió también entonces ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Por la familia de Lucius? No, el conoció a Abraxas Malfoy, que si bien, era un sangre pura tradicionalista jamás se interpuso. Al contrario, Abraxas prácticamente lo había amenazado con lastimarlo, si lastimaba a Lucius pero lo contrario de todo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos…

Entonces...

-¡Agggh! - un horrible dolor de cabeza lo golpeo, mientras caía de rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, intentando menguar el dolor.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Recuerda Moony, recuerda...

Sexto año... él inicio su relación con Lucius, reacciones... reacciones... Sirius... casi se había desmayado y acuso al rubio de usar la Amortentia, dos meses después acepto con una sonrisa al ver lo feliz que era con Lucius... reacciones... Peter... Peter estaba contento... ¿Contento?... Peter lo supo, él siempre supo que estaba enamorado de Lucius... lo recuerda... fue Peter que lo animo a declararse... ¿Por qué?... Bartemius... Peter dijo que Bartemius le había contado que también le gustaba Lucius... ¿Bartemius? ¡Barty!... Peter salía con Barty... todo el mundo se sorprendió... salían desde quinto año... Dumbledore los felicito... él sonreía... pero sus ojos daban miedo... reacciones... reacciones... Narcisa... ¿Narcisa? ¿Contenta?... Narcisa lo felicitó y le dijo que estaba contenta por él y Lucius... muy feliz... madrina... ella quería ser la madrina de su boda con Lucius... boda... boda... le propuso matrimonio a Lucius apenas se enteró de que era su pareja destinada... reacciones... Lucius estaba feliz... reacciones... James estaba feliz... ¡JAMES!... James le gustaba alguien desde quinto...

Séptimo año...último año... se graduaría de Howards...conoció a Abraxas... muy agradable... planeando boda... Lucius y él se casarían después de graduarse... muy contento... Lucius estaba demasiado feliz...de regreso al colegio... James estaba saliendo con alguien... ¿Lily?... No, Lily no... Lily... muy extraña, no le habla desde que inició su relación con Lucius... sangre muggle... homofobia... prejuicios del mundo muggle... Lily odia a los homosexuales... Lily está enamorada de James... James... James salía con alguien... serpiente... serpiente... Slytherin... parsel... ojos verdes... cabello negro... Tommy... Marv... ¡Riddle! ¡James salía con Tom Marvolo Riddle!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Como si fuera el fin de una horrible maldición (Aunque prácticamente lo era) Remus se retorcía en el suelo sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza, la cual sentía que pronto le estallaría. Las lágrimas salían sin contemplación mientras cientos de escenas, imágenes y sonidos regresaban a su mente de manera dolorosa...

La agonía continúo por algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente termino...

Remus aún estaba tirado en el suelo mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Él lo recordaba... ya había recordado todo...

-...Mi ángel... lo siento... - murmuro cerrando sus ojos y sacando una gran onda de magia que destrozo la habitación.  
Draco...

Tenía que hablar con su cachorro lo más pronto posible...

.

...

.

Hermione estaba en la madriguera junto a su novio, sus suegros, George, Percy (Quien en lo que terminaban de reconstruir Howards visitaría más seguido la casa de sus padres pues el ya tenía una vida y una pareja), Charlie, Bill (Con su esposa), cenando, ella se sentía un poco incomoda, le costaba creer que Fred y Ginny ya no estuvieran sentados en esa espaciosa mesa, vio la tristeza de los patriarcas y del dolor en sus cuñados, sin embargo noto la fija mirada de Fleur y de Percy sobre ella.

-Emmm... ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto ya harta de la constante mirada de esos dos, los dos cuñados se miraron entre ellos, como si discutieran el decirlo o no.

\- Te ves diferente Hermione - dijo al fin Percy, llamando la atención de los demás.

Ron frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Yo? ¿Diferente? - pregunto confundida.

-Sí, tu cabello castaño ahora es de un rojo cobrizo, está más dócil, tu rostro también, es más afilado, tus pómulos más altos, tu piel es más clara, tus ojos son distintos, ya no son achocolatados, son mieles, estas más alta, tu cuerpo también cambio, tus senos son más grandes, tus caderas son más anchas, ciertamente, estas más guapa, pero completamente diferente, tu aura también... tu magia... - hablaba la francesa mirando con más detalle a Hermione que se incomodaba cada vez más ante las palabras de la rubia, sentía también la mirada de Percy confirmando las palabras de su cuñada.

-Fleur, basta - la voz firme de Bill callo completamente a su mujer, esta miro un momento a Percy quien asintió con la cabeza. Fleur callo sin embargo todos notaron que fue porque Percy lo permitió no porque Bill se lo ordeno.

-Hermione solo está creciendo querida, es normal que cambie... - dijo Molly intentando callar a su nuera.

-Sin embargo, si no fuera porque no supiera que es una nacida de muggles, diría que tiene la apariencia de una sangre pura - las palabras de Percy dieron justo en el corazón y en la mente de Hermione, Fleur sonrió complacida y contenta, no es que Hermione no le agradara pero ella como una buena sangre pura, está a favor de la pureza de la sangre.

-¡Percy! - reprimió Arthur a su tercer hijo, aquel que era tan diferente a su familia, el único verdaderamente puro, no como ellos, unos traidores a la sangre.

-Bien, cambiemos el tema... - dijo el tercero de los Weasley con una sutil sonrisa. - Me he enterado del embarazo de Draco Malfoy...

-¡Oh cielos! - exclamo Fleur extasiado- ¿Malfoy es un fértil? Son magníficas noticias... ¿Quién es el padre?  
Todos se tensaron ante eso.

-Es Harry querida, Harry y Draco son pareja - respondió Percy con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que las miradas entre Harry y Malfoy no eran por nada, espero nos inviten a la boda y a la celebración de su primogénito...

-¿Como? ¿Estás a favor Fleur? ¡Es un escándalo! ¡¿Cómo es que un hombre puede embarazarse?! ¡Es una blasfemia! - exclamo Hermione sorprendida encolerizada, furiosa ante las palabras de la rubia, Molly estaba igual de furiosa, pero Arthur nervioso, Bill, Charlie incomodos, George y Ron indignados, mientras que Percy y Fleur mortalmente serios.

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Percy mirándola seriamente.

-Los hombres que se embarazan son fenómenos, solo las mujeres pueden dar vida, que un hombre dé a luz es un error de la naturaleza, una broma de mal gusto, algo que no debió de existir...

-Hermione... yo soy un fértil... mi pareja es un hombre y me ha pedido matrimonio... por cierto acepte - las palabras de Percy callaron por completo a Hermione quien enrojeció completamente.

-Yo soy hija de dos hombres(*)... - la voz de Fleur dio nuevamente en el clavo, Molly también se apeno, pues había olvidado eso.

-Yo... – Dijo Hermione nerviosa y sonrojada

-Pienso que, antes de hablar con esa enorme boca que tienes primero tienes que usar ese enorme cerebro del que tanto presumes. No, mejor dicho, primero averigua de ti misma, después hablas...

Hermione enrojeció avergonzada más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo Ron no pensaba lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué demonios Percy?! Como es que le hablas a Hermione de esa manera, ella habla con toda la razón, lo sabes - la voz de Ron sonaba furiosa, más que nada decepcionada. - Especialmente por lo de Harry, nunca nos contó de su relación y...

-Y tal vez, no se les ocurrió, a ninguno de los dos, ni a nadie, que tal vez la razón por la que no les dijo nada, es porque precisamente reaccionarían de esa manera. Que más querías, que dejara a Draco a pesar de que espera un hijo de él...

-¡Es Malfoy! - interrumpió Ron aún más molesto.

-¡¿Y que si es Malfoy?! ¿Qué más da si es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? Te recuerdo que también es hijo de Remus Lupin. – termino de decir Percy completamente serio.  
Ante aquellas palabras todos, hasta Ron quedaron callados.

-Si no vas a decir algo inteligente, cierra la boca - tras eso Percy se levantó de su lugar al igual que Fleur y siguió a su cuñado, ambos sin decir palabra se fueron por la chimenea y se fueron de la madriguera.

Toda la familia quedo en silencio, Bill miro con algo de preocupación la chimenea, a veces le daba mucho pendiente que su mujer y su hermano se lleven DEMASIADO bien, no entendía cuando se conocieron y aprendieron a llevarse bien, eso sí contaba que Percy no había asistido a su boda. Si no fuera por que Percy era un fértil, sospecharía que Fleur le es infiel.

-Momento... ¿Percy dijo que iba a casarse?

Los Weasley se choquearon nuevamente, en serio ¿Que tanto se habían perdido?

Arthur Weasley pasó sus manos por su cabeza con una mirada entristecida ¿Cuánto había descuidado a su tercer hijo como para no saber nada de su vida?

.

...

.

Fleur y Percy caminaban tranquilamente por el Callejón Diagon, ambos platicando sobre política, sobre las diferencias de culturas mágicas de Francia e Inglaterra, de la crianza entre los magos, etc.

Fleur estaba tan contenta de tener una conversación tan interesante y enriquecedora. Percy era un banco de información, tan agradable, inteligente, dulce y educado. Era un perfecto partido para cualquier sangre pura varón o una mujer incluso, si no fuera porque su veela escogió y amara a Bill, además de que el Weasley está comprometido, lo hubiera escogido a él.

-Por cierto Percy ¿Crees que deberíamos comprarle un presente a Harry y Draco? Supongo que con tantos problemas no han tenido la oportunidad de celebrar la noticia de la llegada de su primogénito.

-Cuánta razón tienes Fleur, tenemos que celebrarlo, estoy seguro que los amigos de Draco estarán encantados de ayudar. – termino con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Entonces que esperamos! - dijo completamente animada la francesa antes de tomar la mano de su cuñado y ambos salieron hacia las tiendas que se les ponía en frente, buscando según Fleur, el primer regalo perfecto para él bebe.

Percy miro con una sonrisa a Fleur mirando concentrada los peluches que parecían ser de lo más suaves y cómodos, sin querer dirigió una de sus manos a su vientre mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se colocó en su rostro, una lagrima salió de sus ojos sin querer pero fue rápidamente quitada por su muñeca.

Su familia entera eran unos tontos desconsiderados, creyendo que él no conocía el dolor, que no sufría por sus hermanos. ¡Él lo hacía! ¡Él también lo sentía! ¡El entendía perfectamente el dolor de su madre!

Un suspiro triste salió de sus labios, pensando en el dolor que solo el, su pareja y su cuñada conocen... pues nadie sabe de aquella cicatriz en su vientre.

-Te extraño tanto... - murmuro con su voz a punto de quebrarse antes de sentir unos finos y refinados brazos rodearlos junto a un beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes Percy... todo saldrá bien, todo se arreglara, ya verás - intento consolar la rubia, también con una sonrisa triste.

Fleur estaba molesta con la familia de su marido, ellos no entendían a Percy. No lo hacían porque él era diferente, pero ella sí pudo conocerlo y vio quien era en verdad. Él era solo un niño incomprendido, un niño que esperaba a otro niño pero que le fue cruelmente arrebatado...

Molly Weasley jamás sabrá de su nieto no nacido...

Aquel que Percy perdió intentando proteger a George de un destino parecido al de Fred, pero que el no aprecio y al contrario, lo culpa de muerte de su gemelo.

Los Weasley jamás sabrán del pequeño Alexander Flint Weasley.

-Vamos por un pastel de chocolate y menta con una taza de té rojo con leche ¿Te parece? - intento animar la francesa con una sonrisa, al parecer funciono pues Percy soltó una pequeña risa antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Al final, ambos se decidieron por un peluche de un lobo negro con ojos grises bastante suave y con un suave pero relajante olor a lavanda.

.

...

.

Harry estaba con Draco en un restaurante almorzando, a su Dragón le dio antojo de comida corrida y como se negaba a ir al Callejón Diagon o a otro lugar en el mundo mágico, decidieron ir al mundo muggle. El Gryffindor miraba con una sonrisa a su pareja que comía con deleite una pasta a la boloñesa pero con piña y mucha crema batida. La gente lo miraba con una cara sorprendida y asqueada, pero a él no le importaba, solo le interesaba ver a su amado rubio feliz.

-¡Oh cielos! Harry, Draco Malfoy, que gusto verlos chicos. - una cantarina y dulce voz hizo a ambos voltear.

Era Luna con su padre.

-¡Luna! Qué bueno que te veo - saludo Harry con una sonrisa, Luna siempre le había apoyado.

-Lovegood - saludo Draco con educación y una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a degustar su comida.

-Nos hemos enterado de su primogénito - comento el Señor Lovegood con una sonrisa acercándose a la pareja, sentarse juntos.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? - pregunto perplejo el Gryffindor.

-Las noticias corren rápido por el mundo mágico, más ahora que eres oficialmente el Héroe y salvador del mundo mágico, Harry - contesto la pequeña águila que no dejaba de ver a Draco con una sonrisa radiante.

-Felicitaciones chicos, un bebe siempre es motivo de felicidad - felicito con sinceridad el mayor.

-Gracias - dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera. Desde que se supo de su bebe no habían tenido muy buenos comentarios, además de que investigaban de lo ocurrido con los padres de Harry, no habían podido pensar en él bebe.

-¿Ya saben lo que harán con lo del bebe? - pregunto Luna mientras su padre llamaba amablemente a una camarera para que los atendieran.

Ambos adolecentes se miraron entre ellos antes de responder.

-La verdad es que no hemos pensado mucho en eso, con lo de la guerra y los arreglos en el mundo mágico, no lo habíamos pensado - respondió Harry un poco culpable en no pensar en su hijo.

-No se preocupen chicos, es entendible. De la guerra ustedes son de los que peor se la han llevado... no se angustien, para cualquier cosa Luna y yo estaremos para apoyarles - sonrió el rubio mientras Luna asentía una y otra vez completamente animada.

-Gracias... en verdad muchas gracias... - agradeció ahora Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Draco.

Tras la llegada de un mesero que tomo la orden de los Lovegood, una agradable plática surgió entre los cuatro, Draco y Luna se volvieron rápidamente amigos al ver lo que tenían en común. Harry está contento al ver a su dragón feliz, aunque en su mente aun trabajaba a mil, aún tenía que averiguar lo que paso con sus padres, la información que les dio Bartemius había sido de mucha ayuda. Eso y más lo que les había comentado Minerva y Regulus, había ocurrido en el tramo de dos meses, antes de graduarse. Pero...

¿Que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió en aquellos 2 meses?

.

...

.

Tras pasar el resto del almuerzo con los Lovegood Draco recibió un patronus de Blaise Zabini donde decía que deseaba verlo a él y a Potter en la mansión de los Nott.  
Desafortunadamente Ethan Nott, el padre de Theo, había muerto durante la guerra. Los Nott al igual que los Zabini eran familias neutrales que se negaron a ser parte de las filas del Lord, sin embargo ambos herederos habían sido llamados por el Wizengamot por simplemente haber sido Slytherin y ser amigos de mortifagos, algo completamente errado pues ni Draco, ni Pansy habían tomado la marca, Crabbe desgraciadamente había muerto en la sala de menesteres, según le había contado Harry, Vicent y Gregory habían sido los únicos a tomar la marca en contra de su voluntad, tras la muerte de Gregory, Vicent no dio muchos contra con el hecho de ser enjuiciado, él lo sabía y se sentía tan culpable que deseaba la muerte misma. Pero no se lo permitieron.

Tras una pequeña platica con su pareja, los dos pasaron a darse un baño y a cambiarse para irse a la mansión Nott vía flu.

En cuanto llegaron unas pequeñas hadas hechas de fuegos artificiales volaron cerca de ellos para luego ir hacia el techo y explotar.

Las chispas rojas, verdes, doradas y plateadas de inmediato formaron la frase:  
"Felicidades Harry y Draco" tras la imagen de una mamila y un cochecito.

En la sala de la mansión estaban los amigos del rubio Slytherin: Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Millicent, Marcus, Terence y Daisy. Pero, para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, también estaban Fleur y Percy Weasley, Neville y... ¿Lavander? ¿Qué demonios?

-Oh no nos miren así, después de lo mucho que nos costó hacer la sorpresa - dijo Lavander con un puchero y con sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra.

-No es que sea descortés o grosero pero ¿Qué haces aquí Lavander? - pregunto Harry mientras veía a los Sly lanzarse hacia su rubio novio.

-¿Que no es obvio? Vine a la fiesta de tu hijo - contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. - No me mires así, estaba con Parvati y nos encontramos a Neville con Nott y Parkinson, Neville nos contó la idea y me pareció maravillosa. A Parvati no le pareció mucho y mejor se fue.

-Gracias Lavander - agradeció el Gry, pese a que nunca conoció bien a la rubia siempre se había mostrado leal a sus ideales y amigos.

-Está bien Harry, Parkinson tiene un enorme conocimiento de moda, es divertido dialogar con ella al igual que Fleur, Zabini es gracioso y Nott es interesante... las serpiente no son tan malas - dijo con una gran sonrisa alegrando a Harry.

Tras varias felicitaciones a los futuros padres todos fueron al jardín donde había una mesa llena de bocadillos y dulces, que hicieron que a Draco le brillaran los ojos y se le hiciera agua la boca. También había otra mesa llena de varios obsequios de diferentes tamaños con llamativos papeles y preciosos moños.

A Draco se le humedecieron los ojos al ver las sonrisas de los invitados.

-Oh vamos dragón no nos mires así, ¿Por qué mejor no abres los regalos? - animo Blaise con una enorme sonrisa.

-Se supone que eso es hasta el final de la fiesta Blaise - dijo Marcus tomando a Percy de la cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo, aquello impresiono a Harry pero a la vez lo alegro, ya entendió por qué Percy lo defendió de los Weasley.

-Patrañas Flint, que haga lo que se le dé la gana...

-Contigo no se puede...

-Basta ya, estamos aquí para celebrar la llegada del futuro heredero de los Potter-Malfoy - detuvo Fleur tomando de todos los paquetes uno medianamente grande. - Tomen, este es de parte mía y de Percy... es el primero de todos - sonrío la rubia.

Draco tomo el paquete y lo puso en una silla cercana, con ayuda de Harry ambos rompieron el bonito papel plateado con cachorros de lobo que corrían de manera juguetona, solo para encontrar un bonito peluche de un lobo negro con los ojos grises, era suave, afelpado, muy tierno, además desprendía un suave pero dulce aroma a lavanda.  
Draco sonrío mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos y abrasaba al peluche, sintió como Harry lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo apegaba a su cuerpo.

Ese era el primer regalo para su bebe. Más contento no podría estar.

-Gr-Gracias Fleur, Weasley - agradeció el rubio a los dos chicos.

Fleur sonrío intentando no llorar lo contenta y conmovida mientras que Percy se permitió dirigirse hacia el rubio y acariciarle los cabellos.

-No es nada pequeño dragón, además, puedes decirme Percy. Aunque ya no seré un Weasley dentro de unos meses - sonrío el pelirrojo, todos se sorprendieron ante aquello.

-¿Marcus? - llamo Daphne mirando al mencionado con una mirada que decía: "¿Tienes un chisme que contarnos pero te lo has guardado maldito mal amigo?"

-Percival y yo nos casaremos chicos, no queríamos decirlo hasta el final de la fiesta.

El jardín se llenó de exclamaciones de sorpresa y felicitaciones pero ahora para ambos prometidos, sin embargo Percy los detuvo alegando que aquella celebración era para Harry, Draco y su bebe.

Los regalos iban y venían llenos de sonrisas y comentarios cómicos haciendo más agradable el ambiente de aquella celebración.

Juguetes, ropa, mas peluches, colchas, libros sobre paternidad y hechizos de protección para infantes, libros con miles de cuentos y mucho más, estaban repartidos por una mesa del jardín.

Harry agradeció de corazón a todos los presentes por tan hermosa fiesta, veía con amor y alegría la felicidad que su novio desprendía.

-¿De quién fue la idea? - le pregunto a Neville mientras Draco platicaba con las chicas sobre el cuidado de su embarazo, Fleur en especial pues era una criatura mágica.

-De Percival y de Fleur - contesto sorprendiendo al moreno. - Theo y yo estábamos en el Callejón Diagon comprando algunas cosas cuando nos encontramos a Percival y Fleur en una tienda de cosas para bebes, en eso nos comentaron sobre hacer una celebración para ustedes por su primogénito, Theo se mostró muy emocionado por la idea y no tardo en llamar a Parkinson y Zabini quienes llamaron a Greengrass y... bueno, digamos que todos de la nada comenzaron a planear y a las pocas horas se transformó en esto - señalo a la fiesta "improvisada".

-¿Theo? - pregunto Harry con una sonrisa pícara, debía tomar nota mental y agradecerle a Percy y Fleur por el detalle.

Neville se puso tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley ante su despiste, al final, confeso que Theo y el salían desde su cuarto año.

La fiesta siguió hasta ya muy tarde, casi anocheciendo, Daphne y Astoria fueron las primeras en irse, después todos comenzaron a irse quedando solo Theo, Neville, Harry y Draco.

Después de más platica donde Theo le exigía a Harry que cuidara a su amigo Draco y Neville donde la rubia serpiente le contaba anécdotas al león sobre Theo cuando eran niños.

.

...

.

La joven pero feliz pareja llegaron a Grimmauld Place donde encargaron a Kreacher que guardara todos los obsequios en la habitación que anteriormente le perteneció a Sirius, la habitación del heredero.

Con risas y pequeños besos llegaron a la sala donde Draco se detuvo abruptamente mirando hacia una esquina oscura de la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con rabia contenida.

Harry miro hacia la misma dirección donde se sorprendió al ver a Remus saliendo de la oscuridad, tenía una mueca de seriedad total pero en sus ojos destilaba el dolor y la rabia en ellos.

-¿Cómo entraste? - pregunto Harry.

-Tienes las mismas contraseñas que Sirius... la casa aun me deja entrar - contesto el licántropo antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los sofás donde se dejó caer de manera pesada.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta Lupin ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - pregunto de nuevo Draco soltando un frio y cortante veneno en cada de sus palabras que hizo estremecer a Harry y a Remus.

-...Lo recuerdo... - murmuro mirando hacia las llamas de la chimenea encendida.

-¿Que?

-Dije que lo recuerdo... lo recuerdo todo - dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo y Harry lo supo, finalmente la verdad saldría a la luz...

.

...

.

Minerva se encontraba en el despacho de la dirección en Howards, mirando las cartas y cientos de papeles que tenía que leer y firmar. Permisos y más contratos para poder restaurar por completo el colegio, estaba tan concentrada que no noto que la chimenea de la dirección comenzó a abrirse pasó una persona.

-Profesora Minerva McGonagall - llamo el extraño en la capucha asustando a la bruja.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto desconfiada. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto sacando su varita.

Mas el extraño lo único que hizo fue lanzar hacia la profesora una cajita que en cuando toco el escritorio esta creció llegando a ser un poco más pequeño que un maletín.

-En esa caja se encuentra la respuesta y la solución profesora... Sé que usted hará lo correcto, de usted depende el nuevo futuro...

-¿Que? ... ¿De qué hablas...?

Mas el extraño se transformó en un halcón y salió volando por una ventana.

Minerva miraba desconfiada pero con curiosidad aquella caja. Con un suspiro resignado abrió la caja sin más.

-No puede ser... - murmuro impactada tapándose su boca con su manos...

Aquello era...

.

...

.

Harry y Draco estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala de Grimmauld Place, justo en frente de Remus Lupin quien aún miraba la chimenea de manera pensativa.

-Y bien... Tienes planeado contarnos lo que sabes o te quedaras mirando la chimenea como un retrasado - escupió Draco muy molesto, no soportaba la idea de tener a su padre en su casa y las hormonas del embarazo y su gen licano no ayudaban en nada.

-Todo comenzó en nuestro tercer año en Howarts... - comenzó a narrar el mayor, con un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho y su lobo lloriqueo ante el rechazo de su cachorro. - James estaba muy insoportable pues Lily no le hacia el más mínimo caso, Lily se la vivía a lado de Severus, Sirius a lado de James le hacían un sin fin de bromas a los Slytherin, pero más a Severus, Peter y yo generalmente solíamos simplemente a verlos y pararlos cuando pensábamos que estaban yendo muy lejos, sin embargo comenzamos a notar que Peter se desaparecía ciertas horas y regresaba muy contento, aunque nunca nos dijo porque... un día, llego un nuevo estudiante, se presentó al gran comedor como una persona altiva, fría y elegante, sin duda fue a dar a Slytherin... pero James no le quitaba la vista desde que paso por las puertas del gran comedor... su nombre era Tom Sorvolo Riddle... - Remus soltó un suspiro algo cansado antes de continuar. - Desde que el llego a mediados del año las cosas cambiaron, Riddle se había vuelto rápidamente el líder de las serpientes mientras que Lucius se había vuelto su mano derecha, también se había vuelto muy amigo de Severus, Regulus, Bartimius, Bellatrix y de Rodolphus - Draco notaba con extrañeza que Remus decía los nombres de pila de los Slytherin y no por sus apellidos. - James se frustraba porque ya no podía hacerle bromas a Severus pues nunca se despegaba de Tom... sin darse cuenta, ya no le prestaba tanta atención a Lily como antes y eso lo notaba ella... de pronto los roles cambiaron, Lily perseguía a James, pero él no le prestaba la más mínima atención...

-Luego llego nuestro cuarto año... las cosas comenzaron a cambiar... yo no podía dejar de ver a Lucius, lo seguía cada vez que podía y buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar a lado suyo, al principio creí que era porque era para ayudar a James y Sirius de alejar los guarda espaldas de Severus, pero no, en cada luna llena lo anhelaba y le buscaba pero Sirius, James y Peter me detenían, no fue hasta que Peter me confronto... - Remus soltó una risa ante el recuerdo- Fui un desastre... Peter me dijo: "¿Hasta cuándo te dejas de hacer idiota y admites que te gusta Malfoy?" yo me quedé sorprendido, Peter, el más tímido de todos nosotros había sido el que me había reprimido, así que, por primera vez decidí escuchar a mi lobo y aceptar que Lucius me gustaba... que va, lo amaba como un loco, lo ame, aun lo amo - confeso con una sonrisa pero con un brillo triste en sus ojos al recordar que su compañero ya no estaba. - Sin embargo no tenía el valor de confesarme ni de hablarle... así que solo me limite a verle a lo lejos...

James comenzó a seguir más a Tom debido a que cada quien se encargaba de alguien para alejarlo de Severus, sin embargo tiempo después James ya no molestaba a Severus, ahora solo se dedicaba a observar y vigilar a Tom, estando solo o no... Ignoraba completamente a Lily y se la pasaba en las nubes, no fue hasta que Tom lo descubrió y lo enfrento... recuerdo ese día...

 **-Flash Back... 4º año Howarts, mazmorras de Slytherin-**

 _Erase un día cualquiera para nuestros queridos merodeadores, el líder del cuarteto, James Potter caminaba hacia las mazmorras de los Slytherin ¿Por qué? Porque acaba de ver gracias al mapa del merodeador que su actual obsesión: Tom Riddle estaba ahí, completamente solo. Algo raro si se considera que nunca dejaba solo a Quejicus o a la diva de Malfoy._

 _Aquel ultimo pensamiento hizo que soltara un pequeño gruñido con enojo no sabía por qué? el simple hecho de que estuviera con aquellas serpientes le molestaba... vale antes no le molestaba tanto, pero desde que se enteró que tanto como Malfoy, Snape son magos fértiles lo hizo enloquecer._

 _Sus tres amigos le seguían más atrás con una expresión confusa... excepto Sirius, Sirius estaba con la misma cara que James cuando vio el nombre de cierta serpiente de ojos de ónix a lado del ahora, rey de las serpientes._  
 _Remus y Peter por otro lado miraban a los otros dos con cara de cansancio y aburrimiento, ya les aburrían los berrinches y protestas de los otros dos._

 _-Esto es estúpido ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí cuando deberíamos estar estudiando para nuestros exámenes que son la próxima semana? -pregunto Remus de lo más fastidiado, no había desayunado porque se levantó tarde, su mochila se rompió y sus pergaminos se llenaron de tinta, piso una goma de mascar muggle que ahora está pegado en sus zapatos nuevos, olvido su libro de Transformaciones y para acabarla, hoy no había visto a Lucius. Su día fue horrible._

 _-Porque estos tarados no admiten que están celosos y la única manera que se les ocurre de mostrar sus frustraciones es atacando a otros con bromas... - contesto Peter de igual manera también soltando un suspiro... hoy se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Crouch para la tarea de Encantamientos._

 _Remus simplemente asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su pequeño amigo, ambos no estaban del mejor humor pero al parecer los otros dos no se daban cuenta._

 _James iba a la cabeza caminando demasiado rápido, mirando hacia todas partes para poder ver a la serpiente._

 _-Maldición... donde demonios esta..._

 _-¿Esta quien Potter? - una voz lo interrumpió poniéndose de frente, apareciendo de la nada._

 _-¡Iiiiiiaaaggggghhh! - James lanzo un chillido muy poco masculino antes de chocar con el macizo pecho del mayor, James noto con frustración que aquella serpiente era más alto que el por mucho._

 _-¡Ryddle! - exclamo Sirius igual de sorprendido aunque el si se detuvo a tiempo y no termino como su amigo._  
 _Remus y Peter se detuvieron y miraron con sorpresa lo que pasaba en sus narices._

 _-...Entonces... ¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues? - pregunto el Slytherin mirando de manera intensa a James que se sonrojo al verse reflejado en aquella mirada tan fuerte._

 _-N-No sé a qué te refieres Ryddle, de seguro te estás pensando cosas - intento hacerse el desinteresado el castaño intentando por todos los medios abandonar su sonrojo._

 _-Oh ¿En serio? - arqueo una de sus cejas de manera muy elegante pero con una expresión irónica. - Entonces son ideas mías el que te encuentro mirándome en el gran comedor, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en el salón de clases, en Hogsmeade, en los jardines o en los invernaderos... una gran casualidad..._

 _James se puso tan rojo como el cabello de su amigo Arthur Weasley, no podía creer que Riddle lo había descubierto._

 _-Cla-Claro que no... Solo estaba vigilando a Snivellus para que cuando estuviera lejos de ti y de Malfoy pudiera hacerle una broma como de costumbre - intento defenderse, nuevamente, fallando en su sonrojado rostro._

 _Tom sonrío de medio lado viendo a ese Gryffindor, mentiría si dijera que no llamaba su atención, según había escuchado de su amigo Lucius, Potter tenía fama de estar con cualquiera de cualquier casa, menos en Slytherin, un bromista de lo más pesado pero muy inteligente, sangre pura y de muy buena familia, buscador del equipo de Quidditch y el verdugo número 1 de su amigo Severus junto al descerebrado de Black, el hermano mayor de Regulus._

 _-Ya veo... supongo que por eso me seguías a mí en vez de a Sev que por cierto ha estado solo desde hace dos semanas..._

 _¡Diablos! era verdad... Severus debido a sus clases extras de aritmacia y pociones últimamente estaba más alejado de sus "guarda espaldas" pero aun así no lo han molestado._

 _-Un momento ¿Sev? - pregunto el Gryffindor sintiéndose extrañamente molesto por la familiaridad con la que llamaba a la serpiente más pequeña de la camada._

 _-¿Celoso Potter? - pregunto divertido cruzándose de brazos y alzando su cabeza mientras se ponía derecho, mostrando cuando alto era y mirando hacia abajo a James, quien de pronto se sintió muy pequeño a lado del mayor._

 _-¡Ja! Sueñas, pero no te culpo es decir, nadie se resiste a mí - sonrío con galantería intentando olvidar la conversación._

 _-Si claro, como Evans ¿No? - se mofo ante la cara de indignación del menor, no iba a negar que el hacer sonrojar y avergonzar a quien se dedicaba a alardear de si, le causaba un perverso placer._

 _-¡Eso no te incumbe Riddle! - exclamo indignado y rojo de vergüenza._

 _-Claro que me incumbe... después de todo, tú haces todo lo posible para molestar a Sev, un gran amigo mío y eso no lo puedo permitir... así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para joderte la vida - sonrío de manera descarada mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar cara a cara con el menor. - Pero lo más importante, es el confirmar que realmente me buscas... admítelo Potter, es inútil que lo niegues..._

 _James se mordió el labio inferior intentando negarlo, pero tal y como lo dijo Riddle... era inútil._

 _Tom le dedico una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta e irse por donde vino... ya se había divertido lo suficiente..._

 _Los demás solo miraban al heredero de los Potter sin saber que decir._

 **-Fin Flash Back.-**

-Desde entonces James estaba más intrigado por Tom, yo podía oler su entusiasmo cada vez que lo veía, era imposible para mí no saber que mis amigos estaban enamorados... -soltó una risa por sus recuerdos, más los dos adolescentes lo miraban sin saber que decir.- Sirius se la pasaba mirando a Severus pero siempre se excusaba que era para poder molestarlo después, cosa que hacia pero se veía incomodo o molesto consigo mismo después de hacerlo... casi terminando el cuarto año Peter estaba muy feliz, sus notas habían subido e incluso tenía más confianza, estábamos sorprendidos pero no le tomamos mucha importancia... El quinto año no hubo mucha diferencia, yo observaba a Lucius y me imaginaba toda una vida a su lado, James observando a Riddle mientras se hacia el tonto, Sirius embobado con Severus, Lily persiguiendo a James sin ningún resultado, Peter y sus salidas secretas... más bien... fue en nuestro sexto donde todo paso...

Yo estaba desesperado, los rumores del compromiso de Lucius con Narcisa me desquiciaba, temía que fueran reales, James y Sirius no sabían que me pasaba, pero sabía que estaban preocupados, Peter fue el único que se dio cuenta, aunque intento por todos los medios animarme me era imposible hacerlo, creía que estaba perdiendo a mi compañero... así que... una noche...

 **-Flash Back... sexto año, dormitorios masculinos de Gryffindor.-**

 _Remus se encontraba tirado en su cama con rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, estaba devastado, había escuchado los rumores de que Lucius Malfoy se había comprometido con Narcisa Black, la prima de Sirius._

 _Bien, él lo podía entender... Narcisa era una de las mejores de su generación, era inteligente y una de las chicas más cotizadas del colegio, venia de una familia rica y respetable, era elegante y hermosa, seria pero muy dulce, sería una gran esposa y una perfecta madre._

 _Ante la idea su lobo lloriqueo y exigió que fuera a buscar a su compañero, pero utilizo todas sus fuerzas para no poder ir tras él._

 _La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de manera estrepítate, por ella salió Peter con una mirada molesta a la vez preocupado al verle en ese estado, mas con decisión y con una fuerza poco conocida llego hasta su amigo y literalmente hablando, lo tiro de la cama._

 _-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! - rugió el licántropo desconcertado._

 _-¡Basta! Esto es estúpido Remus, llevas días encerrado desde que escuchaste a Amelia Bones decirle a Carla William que la hermana de Sirius se ha comprometido con Malfoy, ni siquiera sabes si eso es verdad..._

 _-¿Por qué no lo seria? - interrumpió Remus muy decaído. - Narcisa es una candidata perfecta, es inteligente, elegante, hermosa, viene de una familia rica y de largo linaje... sin duda sería una esposa perfecta..._

 _-Eso no lo sabes Remus - suspiro Peter, muy enojado por la poca disponibilidad de su amigo. - Escucha... Malfoy NO va a casarse con Narcisa..._

 _-¿Que? - pregunto sorprendido mirando a su amigo y poniéndose de pie._

 _-Lucius no la ama... él es un veela - ante aquella confesión dejo sorprendido a Remus, más el hecho de que Peter lo sabía._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto un poco celoso._

 _-Barty me lo dijo... Lucius ya tiene una pareja destinada_  
 _Remus se sintió pésimo ante aquello, eso quería decir que jamás podría estar con Lucius..._

 _-¡Ay ya basta Remus! ¡Tú eres su pareja! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Lucius está enamorado de ti! - le grito completamente desesperado y molesto, a la vez que se acercaba y le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza. (Nunca han tenido un amigo que es tan pesimista consigo mismo que les dan ganas de darle unas buenas bofetadas? ¿No? Pues así esta Peter con Remus)_

 _-... ¿Eh?... - sí, esa fue la inteligente respuesta de Remus._

 _-¡Ay Godric dame fuerzas! - y al parecer el gran Godric Gryffindor se apiado de él, pues logro tomar la muñeca de Remus al mismo tiempo que tomaba el mapa y busco a Malfoy en el._

 _Bien, Lucius estaba en la torre de Astronomía y está solo, perfecto._

 _Remus siguió sin reaccionar, pensando en que las palabras de Peter eran solo una broma. Pero el bien sabía que su amigo no era así, él sabía que Peter no era de bromas, no como Sirius o James, él era un poco más serio._

 _No se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió hasta que llegaron a la torre de Astronomía. Peter lo empujo adentro a la vez que cerraba la puerta y la hechizaba para que no pudieran abrirla._

 _-¡Peter abre la puerta! - gritaba Remus golpeando la puerta con su puño e intentando revertir los hechizos pero no pudo ¿Desde cuándo Peter era tan bueno con los hechizos?_

 _-¡Tu no sales hasta que te confieses idiota! - escucho el grito desde afuera._

 _-¿Como?_

 _-¿Lupin? - escucho una aterciopelada voz detrás de él._  
 _Remus se tensó inmediatamente y muy despacio se giró para mirar al dueño de sus sueños, sus pesadillas, sus pensamientos, sus latidos, su respirar, su fuerza, su vida, su magia, su alma... su todo..._

 _-...Lucius..._

 _Lucius se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar como el licántropo decía su nombre, con ese tono ronco y anhelante que le puso los bellos de la nuca chinitos._

 _-Mmm... Parece que te han dejado... - dijo mirando hacia otro lado, apretando la tela del pantalón intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón._

 _-No tengo idea de las intenciones de Peter, es extraño, mas con lo que me dijo... - hablaba para sí el lobo, intentando alejar sus pensamientos sobre tirarse sobre el rubio y devorarle hasta el alma._

 _-¿Y qué te dijo? - pregunto curioso._

 _-Que me conf..._

 _Remus se calló al mismo tiempo que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y bajaba la cabeza comprendiendo, Lucius sonrío pues le pareció algo muy tierno a pesar de que estaba confundido._

 _-Na-Nada... una tontería - dijo rápidamente._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _Un silencio incomodo se formó, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que decir y el silencio se estaba tornando de verdad insoportable._

 _Lucius quería entablar una conversación con su amor platónico, su veela se lo exigía y Remus deseaba comprobar si era verdad lo de su compromiso con Narcisa._

 _Así que los dos decidieron hablar._

 _-Yo... - hablaron al mismo tiempo._

 _Ambos soltaron unas risas ante la coincidencia, curiosamente la tensión comenzó a irse tras esa risa. Lucius, más relajado decidió que iniciaría la conversación._

 _-Escuche que serias el siguiente Premio Anual Lupin, felicidades por eso - dijo el rubio con una suave sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Remus se derritiera._

 _-Gracias Malfoy..._

 _-Lucius..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Puedes llamarme Lucius - el príncipe de Slytherin (Porque todo el mundo sabía que Tom era el Rey) tenía un dulce sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas haciéndole muuuy evidente._  
 _Remus casi babeo ante la visión que le daba el sueño de todo su ser._

 _-Entonces... por favor dime Remus - pidió el licántropo, rogando por escuchar su nombre aquellos labios que tanto deseaba._

 _-Está bien... Remus... - una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos ante ese nombre._

 _Remus sentía que no podría soportar mucho tiempo._

 _-Yo... escuche sobre tu compromiso... felicidades...- ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?, se repetía una y otra vez en la privacidad de su mente._

 _-¿Compromiso? ¿Qué compromiso? - pregunto genuinamente confundido._

 _-¿Eh? Pues su compromiso de matrimonio con Narcisa Black, toda la escuela está hablando de eso..._

 _-... ¿Yo?... ¿Narcisa? ... -un ligero silencio se hizo presente ante los dos, Remus se había preparado para cualquier reacción, una donde le confirmara el compromiso, otra donde lo negaba de manera calmada y hasta una donde hasta le invitaba a su boda... - ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - inesperadamente Lucius Malfoy se rompió en carcajadas descontroladas. - ¡¿YO?! ¡¿Comprometido con Narcisa?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Pero si es como mi hermana! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por Salazar! ¡Esto se lo tengo que contar a Cissy!_  
 _Okey, de todos los escenarios ese sí que no se lo esperaba._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Entonces no es verdad? - pregunto más confundido que contento, la risa de Lucius penetraba su mente creando cortos circuitos en el._

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡Cissy es mi mejor amiga!_

 _Un suspiro de alivio salió de Remus, en serio que fue un idiota al creerles a las personas... entonces Peter tenía razón._

 _-En-Entonces... ¿No estas saliendo con nadie? - pregunto cauteloso, aunque Lucius no estuviera comprometido con Narcisa eso no quería decir que no tuviera nada con nadie._

 _-No..._

 _Remus miro a Lucius fijamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas después haber reído tanto, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir por reír, su cabello se había despeinado ligeramente, era toda una visión._

 _Entonces Remus comprendió... Que ya no podía soportarlo más, debía tener a Lucius pero ¡Ya!_

 _-¿Remus? - pregunto Lucius confundido. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que le partan con un rayo si no era verdad que Lucius era la persona más deseable del mundo!_

 _Remus decidió mandar todo al demonio, por primera vez decidió seguir su instinto de Lobo Alpha y este le ordenaba ir y tomar a su pareja._

 _Con una mirada intensa que hacía que Lucius se pusiera nervioso, Remus se acercó lentamente a él. Cada paso que daba podía sentir como el olor de Lucius se intensificaba cada vez más y más, el olor de fertilidad, a virgen, a libertad, a su perfume caro francés, a su olor natural a orquídeas y lavanda, tan hermoso, tan delicado, tan puro... tan suyo..._

 _-Ya no lo soporto... - susurro una vez que estaba frente al heredero de los Malfoy, Lucius, que se sentía abrumado por el olor de Remus._

 _Remus olía a chocolate, a miel, a lobo, olía a poder, seguridad, posesión, a dominio y a lealtad... el masculino y poderoso olor alpha de Remus lo abrumaba de manera inexplicable, lo hacía querer correr a sus brazos y quedarse ahí por siempre._

 _No reacciono hasta que Remus tomo posesión de su cintura para atraerlo a él hacia su cuerpo caliente, no hasta que sintió la mano grande y callosa en su nuca para atraerlo a su rostro, no hasta que sintió los delgados pero suaves labios del león sobre los suyos._

 _Una onda mágica salió expulsada de sus cuerpos, Lucius contesto de inmediato el beso rodeando el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos y pegándose más a él. Remus soltó la nuca de Lucius para poder abrazarlo mejor por su cintura, el beso se volvía más fuerte, más apasionado, más personal y atrevido._

 _Cientos de emociones en aquel beso, tantas, que sus magias se habían alterado, buscando la contraria para poder estabilizarse, el lobo gruñía de gusto al tener a su pareja correspondiéndole, el veela llorando de alegría al ver que su pareja le amaba._

 _Solo cuando el aire comenzó a ser falta se separaron, más aún seguían abrazados._

 _Remus miraba a los ojos del hermoso veela que tenía en sus brazos, su cuerpo era cálido y delgado, sentía que podría romperse si lo abrasaba demasiado._

 _Lucius miraba los ojos mieles, tanteándole al ámbar que lo miraba con intensidad, el podía ver el amor en aquellos hermosos ojos. Podía sentir como su veela lloraba de alegría al verse correspondido._

 _-Remus... - susurro contra sus labios lleno de amor._

 _Remus sintió que se rompería a llorar._

 _-Lucius... - dijo el castaño abrasándolo fuertemente, pegando la cabeza de este en su cuello mientras él lo hacía en su cabello, cerca de su oreja. - Te amo... te amo tanto... desde hace mucho que te amo... pero temía decirte... por Merlín Lucius no sabes... todo lo que haría por ti... tú lo eres todo para mí... te amo Lucius..._

 _Remus sintió como unas cálidas lágrimas caían en su cuello, por un momento sintió pánico pero este se esfumo al escuchar las palabras de su amor._

 _-Yo también Remus... - susurro Lucius aferrándose a su lobo. - Te amo tanto Remus... nunca me dejes por favor... quédate siempre a mi lado..._

 _-Siempre mi amor... nunca me alejare de ti... te amo._

 _-También te amo..._

 **-Fin Flash Back.-**

Harry y Draco miraban incomodos al adulto frente ellos.

Remus se había roto y comenzó a llorar llamando a su pareja, su lobo quería morirse, había fallido a la promesa a su compañero... se había alejado dejándolo solo junto a su hijo.

-Lo siento... pero... - intento articular el lobo pero no podía, ahora que había recuperado sus recuerdos, el dolor de no estar con su pareja le dolía.

Draco miraba sin saber qué hacer, era verdad que lo odiaba por dejar a su padre y a él a su suerte, pero veía y sentía el dolor de su padre al perder a su madre, sentía a su lobo queriendo consolar a su padre.

Un calor en su interior lo hizo sobresaltarse, con cuidado puso sus manos en su vientre y lo volvió a sentir.

Era su hijo.

Podía sentir la magia de su bebe, lo entendió, claro que lo comprendió. Su bebe sabe que su abuelo está sufriendo y quiere ayudar.

Con un suspiro y un nudo en su garganta, decidió hacer gala de su vena Gryffindor y se puso de pie para ir con su padre.

Remus sintió a su hijo frente de él, con calma levanto la cabeza y lo vio... tan parecido a su amor... pero veía en él, también lo que había heredado de él.

Draco era la combinación perfecta de Lucius y de él, no, su hijo era la perfección personificada.

-Eres tan perfecto Draco... tan parecido a Lucius pero a la vez a mí... Merlín... por qué no pude darme cuenta antes... - murmuro el licántropo.

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Draco antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, Remus lo recibió sorprendido pero a la vez gustoso, su lobo lo supo, su cachorro lo había perdonado.

-Perdóname cachorro... lo siento tanto hijo... - se lamentó el hombre abrazando a su hijo contra él, sintiendo el olor y la calidez de él... tan hermoso y puro, además el olor de su nieto hacia presencia en él, el ligero olor a bebe hacia maravillas en Draco...

Tanto que se había perdido... tanto que le habían arrebatado...

-Te perdono... padre...

Remus lloro más fuerte abrasando a su bebe...

Harry se levantó un poco incómodo pero a la vez feliz, su novio había recuperado a su padre y Remus había recuperado a Draco... después dejarían el tema de los recuerdos para después.

.

...

.

Remus y Draco siguieron abrasado un rato más hasta que Draco se separó ligeramente pero Remus comenzó a acariciarle sus platinos cabellos.

-Escucha Draco... ay algo que debes saber...

-Podemos hablarlo después...

-No hijo, tiene que ser ahora... - la voz de Remus sonó seria y dura, Draco se alejó para verlo, el fuego de la ira brillaba en los ojos del licántropo. - Te habrás dado cuenta que todo lo que ha pasado hay un tramo de dos meses...

-Si... dos meses antes de la salir de Howards... - dijo Draco recordando las palabras de Minerva, Barty y Regulus.

-Si... una muy fuerte en verdad...

Remus coloco a su hijo a su lado y lo miro a los ojos, un suspiro salió de sus labios al verlos, eran plateados como el mercurio igual que su marido, pero podía ver el aura dorada alrededor de ellos, de su herencia licana.

-...Todo comenzó después del anuncio del compromiso de James y Tom, Narcisa se había empeñado a ser la madrina de todos en la boda, James me había pedido que fuera su padrino de bodas y Tom se lo pidió a Lucius... todo estaba bien, pero después Sirius le pidió salir a Severus y comenzaron a estar juntos... todos estábamos de acuerdo, desde hace mucho sabíamos que Sirius estaba enamorado de Severus y también nos enteramos que Severus le correspondía...

-El colegio se enteró como pólvora, los profesores estaban contentos, tenían esperanzas de que Sirius se aplicara, pero el director no lo estaba... el miraba a Sirius como si en algún momento le lanzara un Avada, al principio creímos que era porque el director estimaba a Severus como un hijo... pero no fue así... justamente... a dos meses antes de graduarnos lo descubrimos...

Draco sabía que lo que diría su padre, no sería nada bueno.

-James nos había anunciado su embarazo, Sirius y Severus serían los padrinos, pero algo estaba mal, el director llamaba muy seguido a Severus a su oficina, cuando volvía lo hacía desconcertado y con la memoria borrada, estábamos preocupados, no sabíamos si era por algún otro estudiante o por quien... hasta que decidimos seguir a Severus... Peter se había convertido en su forma animago y lo siguió junto a una cámara que logramos volver funcional e invisible... el director abusaba de Severus... - aquella confesión choqueo completamente a Draco. - Le besaba y lo violaba, después le borraba la memoria y le lanzaba un imperio para evitar que hablara, estamos enojados, mas Sirius, recuerdo que tuvimos que hechizar a Sirius para evitar que fuera tras Dumbledore...

-Sirius decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y le pidió la mano en matrimonio de Severus para alejar a Severus lo más posible del colegio y del director pero él no lo permitió, lo descubrimos... Dumbledore estaba total y locamente obsesionado con Severus desde que el llego al colegio, era un maldito enfermo... el odiaba a Abraxas Malfoy y a Lucius por el hecho de que tomaron su custodia cuando Tobías murió en el cuarto año, Albus es un hombre terrible, poco después de aquello Peter desapareció y no supimos de él hasta un mes después, no sé qué fue lo que le hizo Dumbledore, pero fue algo terrible como para que hiciera lo que hizo, Tom se vio afectado, nadie quería creernos y tomaron a Tom por ser el heredero de Salazar, al mismo tiempo Tom comenzó a actuar extraño y James comenzó a preocuparse, todos nosotros sabíamos que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver...

Remus miro a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su hijo para después tomarlo de los hombros.

-Escucha hijo, ahora se aproxima una prueba en verdad difícil, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé, pero debes saber esto hijo, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida - los ojos de Draco se abrieron aún más con la confesión de su padre. - Tu ya deberías saberlo, tu madre no está aquí más, mi lobo no lo soporta, no por mucho tiempo, por eso quiero advertirte esto ahora que puedo hijo, sé que Harry te cuidara a ti y a mi nieto. Lo único que lamento es alejarme de Teddy, el no tenía la culpa de mi error ni Nymphadora, la llegue a querer pero no amar...

Draco escucha sin saber que decir, sinceramente temía por su padre y ahora que finalmente lo había perdonado no lo quería perder.

.

...

.

Durante cuatro semanas Remus Lupin vivió en Grimmauld Place junto a su hijo y su yerno. Que es hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, durante cuatro semanas intento recuperar el tiempo perdido con su cachorro donde descubrió que aunque se pareciera a su amor, se parecía tanto a él, durante cuatro semanas Remus se imaginó que así fue toda su vida, una donde no se alejó de su amor ni de su hijo, durante cuatro semanas Remus fue feliz junto a su cachorro...

...Después de esas cuatro semanas...

Remus murió...

Draco lloro una semana y Remus fue enterrado junto a la tumba de Lucius.

Pero sabía que ahora sus padres estarían juntos y ahora jamás se separarían.

Notas finales:

_  
 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAN**  
 **No me maten D:**  
 **Siento lo de Remus en verdad, juro que llore como perra cuando termine de escribir el capitulo.**

 **(*) Se que Fleur no es nacida de dos hombres pero en mi fic si :D**

 **Bien, les traje un capitulo muuy largo, tambien el como nacio la relacion de Remus y Lucius y la verdad de Dumbledore...**


	6. Chapter 6 El inicio de un viaje

Ya había pasado dos semanas del entierro de Remus. Harry había hecho todo lo posible para poder animar a su amado rubio, pues le preocupaba que la tristeza y desolación que sentía Draco ante la pérdida de sus dos padres, afectara al bebe.

Era en aquellos momentos, en el que Harry pensaba.

Harry nunca conoció a sus padres. Bien a James Potter, a su otro padre si lo conoció. Aunque en pésimas condiciones, debido a que paso por tantas situaciones para volverlo a como fue.

Sin embargo a fin de cuentas nunca convivio con ellos. Nunca estuvo con ellos, jamás supo a que se sentía que su "madre" lo abrasara, lo acostara y arropara, que lo cuidasen, que lo quisiesen. Jamás supo que se sentía que su padre le cargara, jamás sabría si sus padres se peleasen por su atención o si discutieran sobre su casa.

No, nunca...

Pero Draco si vivió con Lucius, si sintió su amor, sintió su compañía y del amor que le tuvo a su padre. Y aunque Remus no tomo su lugar como padre al principio, al final lo hizo.

Pero Draco, los perdió a ambos y a la mujer que lo quiso como si fuese su hijo.

Si el dolor, que el sintió aun no conociendo a sus padres...

...No se imaginaba como se sentía Draco, que si los conoció y estuvo con ellos...

.

...

.

Minerva miraba aquella caja de la misma manera como hace exactamente 5 semanas... Ella sabía que estaba tardando demasiado. Que el tiempo pasaba y que tenía que tomar una decisión pero ya.

Sin embargo no podía...

Porque de ella dependían muchas cosas... demasiadas y todo dependía de dos niños y uno de esos niños esperaba a otro niño.

Con un suspiro de pesadez tomo una carta y pluma con tintero. Con desgana y con mucha lentitud, como si quisiera aplazar aquello lo más pronto posible, escribió una carta a esos dos niños a quienes estimaba. Una ligera e invisible lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, quienes mostraban la pesadez y la carga de los años. ¿Por cuánto más tenían que pasar esos pobres niños? No podía creer que aún no era suficiente.

.

...

.

Harry y Draco habían regresado de su cita en San Mungo aquel día. Después de tantos problemas no habían tenido tiempo de poder ir a un revisión para poder saber del bebe.

Las noticias eran buenas, él bebé estaba en perfecto estado sin embargo le recomendaron a Draco que tomase unas pociones de vitaminas y nutrimientos. Debido a su joven edad su cuerpo debía producir más nutrientes para él bebé. Lo bueno era que por su condición de hombre lobo, le ayudaba a aguantar los problemas.

La joven pareja caminaba tomados de la mano en las calles del mundo mágico siendo vistos por todos, algunas miradas eran de incredulidad, algunos de desprecio y asco. Otros eran admiración, otros de aprobación y otros de celos.

Cuando pasaron por una joyería Harry miro las sortijas de compromiso, por el rabillo del ojo vio la mano de Draco, con una suave sonrisa se la imagino pero con un anillo de matrimonio en ella.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios pensó en el anillo de los Potter, ahora solo esperaba un buen momento para pedirle matrimonio a Draco. Quería hacerlo antes, pero entre la guerra, los problemas con los Weasley, la muerte de sus suegros y el tema de sus padres no pudo siquiera pasárselo por la cabeza.

En cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Kreacher apareció con una carta.

-Bienvenido amo Harry, amo Draco - el viejo dio una exagerada reverencia hacia Harry, pero a Draco lo vio con adoración.

Fue el rubio quien vio la carta con el elfo.

-Kreacher ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Draco curioso.

-Oh, acaba de llegar. Va dirigido hacia ustedes mis Señores... - sin más el elfo le entrego la carta al rubio, ante la atenta mirada de su pareja. El elfo desapareció en un instante, después de entregar la carta.

Harry abraso a su dragón quien abría la carta.

"Estimados Señor Potter y Señor Malfoy...

Siento comunicarme de manera tan tardía, sin embargo he de decir que no encontraba la manera de poder explicar lo que en mi poder se ha dejado...

Es algo que está en contra de las ideas de mi casa sin embargo me temo que no tengo el "valor" de explicarlo de otra manera...

Hace unas semanas un extraño se ha infiltrado en Hogwards y paso directamente a la oficina del director, ese hombre me ha dejado una caja que contiene algunos pergaminos, entre ellos uno en verdad peligroso...

Es un hechizo, uno demasiado complejo, al parecer fue escrito por el mismo Merlín. En este se explica cómo ir al pasado, sin embargo no es como el giratiempo, con este hechizo se puede ir a días e incluso años. Según las notas, ese hechizo fue creado como último recurso de poder salvar el mundo de algo catastrófico.

En otro pergamino había instrucciones, sin embargo me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para poder explicarlo mejor...

En verdad siento que aun tengan obstáculos que pasar niños...

Hasta entonces...

Minerva McGonagall."

Después que Draco terminara de leer, un silencio reino la sala. Ambos aun no podían creer lo que acaban de leer. Sin embargo el que la directora les informara y aparte les pidiera su asistencia les daba una idea de lo que pasaba.

Harry miro con algo de tristeza a su novio sin saber que decir...

-Tenemos que ir... - hablo suavemente Draco recargándose contra Harry, este lo abraso por la cintura y acaricio con cuidado su vientre.

-Oh Draco... ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? Creí que ya todo había acabado... - murmuro Harry contra la cabeza rubia de su amor.

Draco se apretó contra el cuerpo de Harry, entendiendo lo que este quería decir...

-Esto es lo último Harry... tiene que serlo... -susurro aquello, más para sí mismo, que para su novio.

-Draco, cuando todo esta tontería pase... cuando por fin podamos estar en paz... cásate conmigo... - hablo suavemente, el rubio levanto la mirada sorprendido.

Harry miraba con seriedad y con algo de tristeza, él hubiera preferido dar su propuesta en otro momento y en otro lugar. En otras circunstancias más alegres, más normales y menos preocupantes, pero al parecer nuevamente el destino hacía de las suyas para arruinar sus planes y su felicidad.

Draco al parecer se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos porque con suavidad tomo el rostro de Harry y le miro a los ojos.

-Harry... yo te amo, amo a nuestro bebe y por supuesto que me casare contigo... - hablo suavemente. Harry sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente. - Sin importar que... yo siempre estaré contigo apoyándote, siempre estaré contigo, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar o pasar, todo valdrá la pena por estar contigo...

-Te amo tanto Draco... - dijo Harry abrasando a su ahora, prometido. - ...Deberíamos irnos ahora...

-...Deberíamos... - afirmo separándose ligeramente de su prometido.

Con un nuevo beso se despidieron nuevamente de su hogar para dirigirse nuevamente a Hogwards, sin embargo lo que no sabían era que sería la última vez que verían Grimmauld Place de nuevo... o al menos en esa vida...

.

...

.

-No debiste interferir... - hablo una voz mayor, era la de un hombre pero era dulce y sereno aunque no dejaba de ser muy serio.

-Era necesario...

-Cambiaran el transcurso del tiempo... no debiste ir - reprimió una voz pero ahora más femenina y joven.

-Cállate... yo sé lo que hago... - hablo la voz con un gruñido casi animal.

-No le hables así a mi hermana - gruño otra voz también con un gruñido. - Sabes que tiene razón, fuiste un imbécil.

-Era necesario... - volvió a repetir. - Sé que cambiaran las cosas, todo será diferente...

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si cambian el pasado nuestras familias desaparecerán! ¡Nuestros padres, abuelos, nuestros tíos, nuestros hermanos! ¡Todos! ¡Dejaremos de existir! ¡Hasta tú! - grito otra voz mucho más joven y llena de desesperación, siendo abrasada por la figura más mayor.

-...Ellos no eran felices Pam... ellos no son felices... y nosotros tampoco...

-No naceremos...

-Si lo haremos... estaremos juntos de nuevo, otras familias, otras vidas, otros nombres... pero lo estaremos...

-No es justo... - dijo la niña.

-No para nosotros, pero si para ellos...

-¿Estás seguro? - pregunto el mayor de todos.

-¡Tío!

-Completamente seguro... es lo mejor, se lo debo a mi hermano...

-Está muerto... -dijo un chico con tristeza.

-Por mi culpa... el merecía ser feliz... esta vez todo será diferente...

-...

Sin decir otra palabra, aquel chico con una capucha tomo entre sus manos un giratiempo que tenía en su cuello, este era diferente al que alguna vez tenia Hermione Granger o mejor dicho, Britania Crouch Pettigrew, este era de un color turquesa y la arena era plateada. Ante los ojos de los demás desapareció.

-... ¿En verdad es una buena idea? - pregunto la pequeña niña viendo como las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a cambiar, con temor tomo la mano más cercana a ella.

-Él tiene razón... todo estará bien ahora... - dijo el hombre mayor viendo con una sonrisa pero con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no caídas el como aquellos chicos a quienes había cuidado y protegido en nombre de sus amigos y familia desaparecían frente a él. -... Buena suerte Harry y Draco... espero que todo suceda como debió ser desde el principio... - dijo para después desaparecer al igual que los demás...

.

...

.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera había una gran discusión en el momento, la razón era simple: Ron y George habían visto a su hermano Percy con Marcus Flint, en una cafetería muy cerca e íntimos.

Mientras Ron y George le reclamaban el por qué estaba con un Slytherin, el tercero de los Weasley los miraba aburridos. En serio, pensaba que tal vez lo que les molestaba era que Marcus había sido el capitán del equipo de Quidditch que tanto les había jodido por mucho tiempo.

Percy rodo los ojos cuando Ron dijo algo sobre "Juntarse con serpientes rastreras". Fleur estaba sentada mirando con más interés sus uñas, que la conversación de sus cuñados.

-¡Es que no piensas decir nada! - grito colérico Ron, completamente rojo de la rabia que sentía.

-Eso depende ¿Ya terminaste de gritar y hacer tus berrinches de niño? - pregunto aburrido el hermoso fértil. Elegantemente sentado, sus piernas cruzadas con su mejilla apoyada en su mano que estaba en el brazo del sillón.

-¡Percy! - reclamo Molly mirando disgustada a su hijo, tampoco le hacía gracia que su hijo se juntara con una serpiente.

-Es que en serio no entiendo ¿Por qué tanto drama? Marcus y yo nos hablamos desde mi primer año en Hogwarts ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? - dijo ya fastidiado.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! - grito Ron más enojado aun.

-Desde que el profesor Snape nos mandó hacer un trabajo en equipo, me toco hacer el trabajo con Marcus Flint y Terence Higgs de Slytherin, hablamos y notamos que teníamos cosas en común. Desde entonces somos amigos.

-¡Es una serpiente Percy!

-... ¿Y? - en verdad que no entendía a su familia, jamás los entendió.

-¡Es un mortifago! ¡Un asesino!

¡SPLASH!

Un golpe sonó por toda la sala, que de pronto se llenó de un funestó silencio.

-Nunca... escúchame bien Ronald... ¡NUNCA! vuelvas a llamar a Marcus de esa forma... ¿Me entendiste? - la voz de Percy se escuchó seria, autoritaria y muy molesta.

Ron por su parte puso su mano sobre su mejilla que había sido abofeteada por su hermano, Percy NUNCA le había puesto una mano encima.

Fleur miraba con un brillo peligroso a su cuñado y ahora se había puesto a lado de Percy.

-Hijo... ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? - pidió Arthur a su hijo, el patriarca de los Weasley estaba muy tranquilo, cosa que sorprendió a su familia. Percy miro por un momento a su padre para luego asentir con la cabeza y se puso de pie para poder seguirlo hasta su despacho.

Ya ahí, Arthur lo único que hizo fue abrasar a su tercer hijo.

Aquello tomo a Percy por sorpresa... su padre no era precisamente cariñoso y si lo era no es con él, generalmente es con Ginny, su princesa, pero ella ya no estaba...

Aun sin saber que hacer correspondió el abraso sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo siento mucho hijo... - murmuro el adulto con pena.

-Padre... ¿Por qué te disculpas? - pregunto confundido el menor.

-Eres mi hijo Percy, cuando tu madre se embarazo de ti yo estaba muy contento, con cada uno de tus hermanos, yo era feliz cuando me entere que vendrían al mundo. Pero me preocupe tanto al no poderles dar una vida más sencilla... sé que en parte es mi culpa... si no me hubiera obsesionado tanto con los muggles tal vez me hubiera esforzado por tener un mejor empleo para poder sacarlos a todos adelante...

-Padre...

-Debí prestarte más atención, debí escucharte cuando llorabas cuando tu madre te regañaba por no ser como un Gryffindor. Debí pasar más tiempo contigo, decirte lo orgulloso que estaba de ti y lo mucho que te quiero...

-Padre... - la voz de Percy comenzó a escucharse quebrada y se aferró a la ropa de su padre.

-No debí descuidarte tanto, debí haber estado más en tu vida... y lo lamento tanto hijo... tanto... - Arthur también lloraba abrasando a su hijo, lo había descuidado tanto. Que ahora no sabía quién era, pero se arrepentía. Porqué hasta ahora se dio cuenta de su error sobre todo, ahora que había perdido a dos de sus hijos, no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro mucho menos sin decirle cuán importante era para él...- ¿Eres feliz Percy? ¿Él te hace feliz? - pregunto algo triste pero esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

-...Lo soy padre... Marcus me ama... él nos ama... - contesto poniendo la mano de su padre en su vientre vació... - Él lo amo...

Arthur miro sin entender a su hijo, sin embargo algo sospecho ante su mirada sombría...

-Alexander... mi bebe... lo amamos... le esperamos con todo el amor que teníamos... pero jamás llego...

-Oh Percy - susurro el mayor devastado al entender.

-Pero... tenía que proteger a George... no podía perderlo a él... un crucio me dio en el vientre... y perdí a mi bebe...

Arthur abraso nuevamente a su hijo, sintiendo como este se rompía en sus brazos. Soltando todas sus lágrimas retenidas y el también, el perder a su nieto y el sufrimiento de su hijo, oh Merlín, cuanto lo lamentaba, el no poder estar para su hijo... lo sentía tanto.

-Lo siento tanto hijo... lamento no haber sido un buen padre para ti, por no estar contigo, por no apoyarte, pero te amo, eres mi lindo y dulce Perce... eres mi buen Perce... siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, no eras como Bill ni Charlie. No, tú eras tan especial, tan único que siempre resaltaste sin saberlo, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por tenerte de hijo...

-"No sabes por cuanto espere escuchar eso papa" - pensó el menor mirando por el hombro de su padre, viendo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza como dentro del despacho de su padre comenzó a cambiar, de pronto todo comenzó a volverse polvo y comenzó a girar y girar. Percy miro a su padre quien veía incrédulo las cosas y lo abrasaba intentando protegerlo. - "Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo Marcus... nos vemos en otra vida... aunque no estemos juntos..." - fue su ultimo pensamiento junto con otra lagrima después de desaparecer junto a su padre, junto a su casa, junto a su realidad... para dar paso a otra muy distinta...

.

...

.

Cuando Harry y Draco llegaron a la oficina de la directora de Hogwards esta se encontraba discutiendo con un hombre cubierto por una capa con capucha negra y bordes violetas...

-¡...Son unos niños! - exclamo exaltada la directora sin saber que tenía más visita.

-Ellos son los únicos que pueden realizar esta misión...

-No puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco, ni siquiera su nombre...

-Créame... no es necesario, sin embargo hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión... ya llegaron...

Minerva se giró repentinamente y miro a sus dos ex-estudiantes quienes la miraban confundido.

-¿Directora? - pregunto Harry confundido.

-Joven Potter, Joven Malfoy... bienvenidos y lamento que nos encontraran de esa manera...

-No se preocupe... sin embargo ¿Quién es él? - pregunto ahora Draco mirando al desconocido.

-Como dije antes... no es importante ahora, lo que importa es ustedes deben ir al pasado...

-¿Como? - preguntaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

-Hace un mes logre infiltrarme al ministerio británico donde guardaban una habitación secreta, en ella había pergaminos y antiguos libros, más antiguos desde la época de Merlín hasta la de los mismos Dioses como el Dios Loki. Claro que estos últimos están dispersos en otros países como Grecia, Egipto, Italia, Noruega, Rumania e Inglaterra y una parte en Norte América y en el Sur de América. Son muy escasos pero excesivamente protegidos...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto curioso Harry.

-Porque mi hermano los descubrió... - contesto el hombre con algo de tristeza. - Él estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, mis sobrinos... sin embargo mi cuñado fue asesinado debido a una maldición sin nombre, mi hermano busco por todo el mundo, dejando a mi cargo a mis sobrinos con un gran amigo suyo de confianza, su búsqueda lo llevó a Grecia donde encontró entre las ruinas de la antigua Grecia un viejo pero protegido pergamino donde hablaba de las escrituras de los antiguos Dioses... gracias a aquello mi hermano encontró la maldición y cobro su venganza, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y siguió buscando los demás... y así fue como los antiguos secretos fueron revelados...

-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos al pasado? - pregunto ahora Draco.

-...Yo no soy de aquí... ¿Pasado? ¿Presente? ¿Futuro? Ja, quien sabe... el futuro no existe si no hay pasado, el pasado no existe si no hay futuro, el futuro y el pasado no existen sin el presente... es decir nada existe más que el mismo presente... sin embargo ese no es el tema... en donde vengo muchas cosas se descubrieron... entre ellos los antiguos secretos y leyes de los dioses y Merlín... entre los escritos de Hades y Ares había secretos y magias desconocidos, por ser los dioses del inframundo y la guerra... sin embargo mi hermano descubrió que esos escritos desaparecieron mucho antes... encontró que fue Gellert Grindelwald quien los había encontrado y fue el mismo Albus Dumbledore quien se los arrebato... no supimos el porqué, no sabemos con qué intenciones tenían ambos esos escritos, no sabemos la razón pero sabemos que gracias a eso ocurrió todo lo demás, incluso el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort... entre los escritos de Merlín habla de un hechizo que los llevara al pasado, sin embargo tienen que pensar muy bien qué año y en qué circunstancias... - el extraño saco de sus bolcillos una pequeña caja que se encargó de agrandar apenas fuera puesta en manos de Draco- Mi hermano era un maestro en pociones, muy grande en verdad. Creo una variante de la poción multijugos... esa poción les dará una apariencia que dura más de tres semanas, después de esas tres semanas debe ser consumida de nuevo, la receta está ahí dentro. Sé que lo sabrás hacer...

-Sé que tienen muchas dudas, pero créanme que es la oportunidad que tienen para poder comprender tantas cosas. Al mismo tiempo tienen la oportunidad de cambiar la historia, podrán salvar a sus padres, salvar el futuro, salvar este presente, evitar toda guerra, evitar toda muerte, poder salvar al pasado...

Harry y Draco escuchaban atentamente al hombre sin saber que decir o pensar, les costaba creer lo que les decía. Pero era lo más lógico que han escuchado desde hace meses...

-¿Le pasara algo al bebe o a Draco? - pregunto Harry preocupado por su bebe y su prometido.

El joven miro a Draco por un momento, el rubio fue capaz de ver la sonrisa triste en él.

-No se preocupe Señor Potter... ellos estarán bien. - dijo mirando a Draco con su sonrisa.

Por los siguientes minutos Minerva discutía con el joven sobre mandar a los chicos al pasado mientras que Harry y Draco curioseaban la caja, en ella había papeles, de identificaciones y actas de nacimiento falsas, en ellas decían "Nathan Shadow" y "Damián Rosent", se decía que son magos sangrepura Nathan de Grecia y Damián de Rusia... eran perfectos. Así nadie sabría de ellos. Los apellidos son desconocidos pero al mismo tiempo gritaban su pureza de sangre.

-Es hora... - hablo el joven de capucha. - Deben tomar la poción ahora. Si lo hacen llegando, lo más probable es que los descubran...

-Pero, lo demás...

-No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien... - lo interrumpió a Harry mirándolos fijamente.

El hechizo en si era fácil, lo difícil era la gran cantidad mágica que necesitaba.

El joven saco de su capa un farol que tenía una luz brillante azul plateado. Minerva lo miro impactada...

-¿Como? ¡Eso es...!

-Es el núcleo mágico de mí cuñado y de mi hermano... mi hermano fue asesinado por... por... un maldito... - mascullo con rabia.

Minerva sin saber que decir, decidió por comenzar a pronunciar el hechizo que estaba en el idioma de los antiguos elfos. El extraño comenzó a crear un círculo con su varita alrededor de Harry y Draco al igual que algunas runas extrañas. Harry y Draco se habían tomado la poción y sus apariencias ya habían cambiado:

Draco era un joven alto de cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, completamente rizado y ligeramente largo, sus ojos color trigo y su piel ligeramente bronceada le daban un toque celestial, con sus facciones ahora griegas le hacían ver muy hermoso. Su apariencia era muy diferente a su cabello lacio oro blanco, casi platino, ojos grises y piel pálida.

Harry ahora tenía la piel muy pálida como la nieve sus ojos eran violetas, libre de sus gafas y su cabello que antes era un nido oscuro de pájaros ahora era un cabello alvino suave lacio y muy manejable, corto y alborotado, muy alto.

La directora y el extraño se encargaban del hechizo mientras sentían como la magia los comenzaba a consumir, en eso el extraño libero los núcleos del farol y estos explotaron de intensidad al verse libres, eran demasiado poderosos y grandes, tanto que el extraño y la directora fueron lanzados contra las paredes, el extraño no noto que su capucha se había caído...

Por fortuna la directora no lo veía y los jóvenes mucho menos, pues las magias de su hermano y cuñado los rodeaban impidiéndoles ver.

Harry y Draco tenían cerrados sus ojos pensando en el año en el que debían llegar...

Pero... ¿Cuál año? ¿En el tercero cuando comenzaron a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿El quinto año donde todo comenzó a darse a conocer? ¿El séptimo donde todo comenzó? ¿A dónde? Sin embargo Harry sabía que no debía tardar tanto, Draco esperaba un bebe, debían ser cuidadosos... por lo que, con una mirada rápida a Draco, ambos lo decidieron...

El último año de sus padres, al principio de este...

La luz se volvió completamente segadora. Cuando está desapareció, el circulo no estaba, Harry y Draco tampoco...

-Buena suerte... - susurro McGonagall mirando el lugar donde antes estaban los dos niños, sin

saber que aquel extraño ya no estaba con ella.

En eso la habitación comenzó a cambiar, ella con una sonrisa observo como su cuerpo se volvía completamente polvo, sin dolor ni pena. Se preguntó... qué clase de futuro tendría, que clase de vida tendría ahora en adelante... bueno eso ya no dependía de ella...

Mientras tanto Harry y Draco viajan en el tiempo, era como viajar por un traslador, pero era mil veces peor, todo daba vueltas. El frio era terrible y cientos de imágenes pasando a su alrededor sin descanso, sin embargo sus manos se mantenían unidas con un solo objetivo en sus mentes...

Protegerían a Severus de las perversidades del Director, encontrarían a Gellert Grindelwald, salvarían a Peter de las manipulaciones de Albus, cuidarían a James y a Tom de las envidias y el odio de Lily Evans, ayudarían a Remus Lupin y a Lucius Malfoy, buscarían a Narcisa y a Regulus Black... Descubrirían la verdad...

Los salvarían a todos...

Salvarían al Pasado...

.

...

.

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en otro tiempo, en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería un joven Peter Pettigrew caminaba con su novio Barty. A escondidas de los demás, ambos hablando de cosas sin sentido pero que los mantenía contentos el uno con el otro.

Peter hablaba de lo idiota que era Sirius al no confesarse a Severus cuando eran muy notorios sus sentimientos.

Barty hablaba de lo tontamente enamorado que estaba Lucius de Remus Lupin pues a cada rato no dejaba de suspirar al pensar en el Gryffindor.

-Pet espera... - se detuvo el heredero de los Crouch, ambos caminaban por los jardines desolados del castillo, casi llegando al lago negro.

-¿Que pasa cielo? - pregunto el pequeño castaño apegándose a su novio.

Crouch no pudo evitar embozar una ligera sonrisa al sentir a su tierno novio... como lo quería.

-Mira... en el lago negro - señalo el lugar.

Peter miro el lugar donde apunto su pareja y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicos inconscientes, en la orilla del lago. A simple vista se notaba que no eran del colegio.

-¡Vamos Barty! Podrían estar heridos... - hablo el pequeño león corriendo hacia la pareja.

Bartemius soltó un suspiro antes de salir corriendo tras su pareja que ya estaba al lado de los chicos.

-Al parecer están bien - dijo el Slytherin mirando al alvino y al rubio, revisándolos con su varita.

-En verdad eres muy bueno con los hechizos de curación amor - alago el castañito con una sonrisa dulce a su novio.

-S-Si bueno tu sabes... me gusta la medimagia... - contesto un tanto sonrojado, aun no se acostumbraba del todo al afecto de su novio.

-Serias un gran sanador Barty - volvió a decir mirándolo con amor.

Bartemius se sonrojo un poco más antes de volver a ver a los chicos inconscientes.

-¿Deberíamos llevarlos a la enfermería? - pregunto Peter mirando a los chicos.

-Están bien, solo están inconscientes... veamos... "¡Enérvate!" - apunto con su varita a la pareja quienes de inmediato despertaron.

-¡¿Pero chingados?! ¡¿Dónde putas estamos?! - grito "Draco" un poco alterado mirando a su alrededor.

Peter se puso pálido ante las palabras del rubio, Barty sintió ganas de lavar esa boca sucia son jabón, tal y como su madre lo hacía con el cuándo decía malas palabras.

-Oye cálmate, acabas de despertar - hablo Bartemius llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Qu-Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto "Harry" más pálido de lo que su apariencia daba.

-Soy Bartemius Crouch Jr. y él es Peter Pettigrew ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto ahora el Sly.

-Yo soy Ha- ¡Auch! - se quejó el chico al sentir un codazo en su brazo, molesto miro a su prometido, solo para encontrarse con su mirada de reproche.

-Lo que el tonto de mi novio quiere decir es que él es Damián Rosent y yo soy Nathan Shadow... un gusto - se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Oh, sus nombres no nos suenan ¿De dónde son? - pregunto Peter curioso.

-Yo de Grecia y Damián de Rusia, tenemos poco de mudarnos a Inglaterra... nuestros padres han sido amigos toda la vida por eso nos conocemos desde niños y bueno... nos mandaron a estudiar aquí...

-¡Oh! ¡Son nuevos entonces! Lo siento, pero por sus ropas pensamos que no eran de aquí... es extraño que nuevos estudiantes entren a final del sexto año...

-¡¿Sexto año?! - exclamaron los dos chicos preocupados ¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda! ¡Se

equivocaron de año! Bueno... al menos no fueron tan atrás... solo un par de meses.

-¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto Barty extrañado del reaccionar de los chicos.

-Este... lo-lo que pasa es que nosotros nos han educado en casa pero nuestros padres decidieron que debíamos al menos estudiar un año aquí, decidimos ver como es la escuela para ya conocerla cuando viniéramos... pero no contamos con los cambios de horario entre los países y nos quedamos dormidos jejeje - conto Nathan (Draco) con una sonrisa inocente. Damián (Harry) se quedó impresionado por la habilidad de su novio al inventarse toda esa historia.

-"Ventajas de ser una serpiente supongo" - pensó el Gry algo impresionado.

-Oh, bueno eso tiene sentido... las vacaciones de invierno comenzaran en dos semanas ¿Dónde se están quedando? - pregunto de nuevo el pequeño león con una sonrisa amigable. - Si gustan pueden ir a mi casa, podrían conocer a mis amigos, James, Sirius, Remus y Frank...

-¿No es molestia? nuestros padres nunca están en la mansión de todos modos - pregunto Nathan un poco apenado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no van a la mía? mis padres tampoco están, me reuniré con mis amigos Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Severus, Tom y Ethan en la mansión de los hermanos Lestrange - hablo ahora Barty.

La pareja se miró pensativa, pensando en que responder...

-Podríamos pasar la mitad de las vacaciones con Peter y la otra mitad en tu casa Barty - dijo Damián con una ligera sonrisa.

La pareja del pasado asintió con la cabeza. Mientras que Draco pensaba: desde cuando Bartemius II era amable o social. Su respuesta llego cuando vio como Peter le daba un beso a la mejilla a Crouch y este se sonrojo, pero un brillo de felicidad lleno sus ojos. Draco inconscientemente sonrió ante el amor de esos dos... y por culpa de terceros ese amor se rompió...

Harry y Draco evitarían las tragedias, los dolores y las pérdidas de sus familias... aunque eso cambie todo el destino...


	7. Chapter 7 Aliados

En la escuela Hogwarts magia y hechicería, todos los alumnos disfrutaban el día sin clases, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade, muy poco estudiantes aún estaban en el castillo, se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno así que muchos estudiantes aún se preparaban para los exámenes que serían la última semana antes de vacaciones y otros estaban preparando sus cosas para volver a casa.

En el lago negro una pareja de un león y una serpiente hablaban con un par de chicos, un ruso y un griego.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie de Rusia o Grecia ¿Cómo es en sus países? - pregunto Peter interesado.

-Eh.. Bueno... es... - decía Damián muy nervioso sin saber que decir.

-Oh lo siento, tal vez no debí preguntar tan de repente - se disculpó con sinceridad el pequeño león.

-"Es demasiado amable" - pensaron ambos viajeros en el tiempo, mirando al pequeño león.

Harry en su interior se sintió algo mal por haber dicho tantas cosas de ese chico... aunque en su justificación lo conoció en un pésimo momento.

-Pet cielo, tu cumpleaños es Marzo... podemos ir a Grecia los últimos días de vacaciones - dijo Barty con una pequeña sonrisa.

Peter soltó un pequeño chillido antes de lanzarse a su novio.

-Gracias cielo... oh... podríamos ir a Rusia en tu cumpleaños Barty, es en Junio, iríamos en las vacaciones de verano, también podríamos llevar a tu madre. Oh pero no creo que el frio le haga bien- dijo el pequeño de cabello semirizado con una gran sonrisa pero luego esta comenzó a borrarse y a ponerse pensativo recordando que su querida y dulce suegra estaba enferma.

Barty se sorprendió un poco pero luego soltó una pequeña risa antes de abrasar más fuerte a su novio. Durante muchos años había vivido de la indiferencia y el desprecio de su padre, siempre intentando complacerlo para poder tener una muestra de cariño de él pero era imposible, Bartemius Crouch Padre siempre le ha importado más su trabajo y su meta de ser Ministro de Magia que su propia familia. Solo su amada madre es quien le muestra que le quiere, pero ha estado tan enferma que los medimagos no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida.

Barty amaba a su madre, cuando le presento a Peter en las vacaciones de verano anterior ella lo recibió de maravilla, ambos se llevaban bien. Su madre le pedía que le cuidara y que nunca le dejara solo, le contaba cosas de Barty de niño que hacían reír al pequeño león, pero avergonzar a Barty. Pero Petter adoraba a su madre, siempre le mandaba cartas preguntando por su salud o le mandaba dulces vía lechuza.

Barty tenía amigos, pero muchos piensan que por ser sangre puras} son interesados y no son verdaderos. Pero están muy equivocados, si, son sangre pura, si, son de familias ricas, si, son Slytherin, pero son los amigos más leales, confiables y verdaderos que puedas tener.

Y su pareja Petter lo sabía, él no les temía a las serpientes, después de conocer a profundidad a Bartemius aprendió que no todo es lo que parece y que en realidad los leones y las serpientes tienen más cosas en común que diferencias... simplemente son idiotas.

Damián y Nathan estaban incomodos ante la muestra de amor de la pareja, sentían que estorbaban pero a la vez se sorprendían de ver el amor que se profesaban y que a lenguas se veía que era sincero ¿Cómo es posible que por culpa de terceros un amor tan leal y sincero pudo romperse? Un destino demasiado cruel les dio a ellos dos que no tenían la culpa de nada.

-En fin, será mejor que entremos al castillo, así podrán conocerlo y no habrá problemas de que se integren. Además supongo que deben estudiar para los exámenes que vienen - dijo Barty aun con Petter en sus brazos pero dándoles atención a los dos nuevos.

-Por supuesto, es muy amable de su parte ayudarnos - dijo Nathan con una sonrisa. Damián solo se limitó a sonreírle a la pareja.

-No es nada... solo queremos pedirles una cosa - dijo Petter un poco incómodo.

-¿De qué se trata? - pregunto Damián interesado.

-Podrían... no decir nada de Barty y de mi por favor... nadie sabe que estamos saliendo, tampoco digan nada de cómo somos por separado... aunque supongo que si lo hacen de todas formas nadie les creería.

Damián noto la mirada seria de Barty y la preocupada de Petter... No podía contra esa pareja que estaban dando su cuello por ellos considerando la situación en la que están (Aunque la pareja no lo sabía)

-Está bien, no tenemos problema pero... ¿Por qué no lo hacen público? ¿Hay algo malo? - pregunto cuidadosamente Nathan.

-Ehh... es algo difícil de explicar... - comenzó Petter rascándose su nuca de manera nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no entramos? Hace mucho frio aquí afuera - tras las palabras de Barty, Harry y Draco pudieron ser conscientes de la nieve a su alrededor y del aire helado que les congelaba hasta los huesos. Draco se acercó al cuerpo de Harry y este le abrasó apegándolo más a él.

Los cuatro entraron al castillo donde no había muchos alumnos y los que no les prestaban atención, muchos estaban más concentrados en quitarse el frio o estudiar para los exámenes que venían. Los cuadros los ignoraban de igual manera, lo que era un total alivio, no querían que fueran de chismosos con el director antes de tiempo.

Durante su caminata Barty les hablaba sobre el castillo y las clases, Petter les hablaba sobre las casas, los atributos que tenían cuando son seleccionados y de quienes tenían que tener cuidado.

-Tom Ryddle es conocido como el rey de la casa Slytherin, es una persona muy seria pero muy buena si la conocen, simplemente no se metan con el o los amigos de Ryddle o si no les hará las peores venganzas que se pueden imaginar. James Potter y Sirius Black son los bromistas más grandes de Hogwards, si te tienen en su mira es mejor ir con cuidado, sus bromas pueden llegar a ser muy pesadas, ellos son mis amigos pero aun así pueden llegar a ser algo idiotas - contaba Petter a sus nuevos amigos (Eso pensaba el) sobre los estudiantes que tenían que tener cuidado. - Las serpientes son muy unidas, si te metes con una te metes con todo el nido, mejor no meterse en su camino ¿No cielo? - pregunto mirando a su novio.

-Es cierto - afirmo el Slytherin. - Lucius Malfoy es el prefecto de Slytherin junto a Narcisa Black ambos son amigos míos, si los tratas bien y te ganas su confianza serán los gatos más mimosos que te podrás encontrar pero si los haces enojar tienen el carácter peor que una banshee enfadada y un veela cabreada juntos...

-"Ya sé a quién saliste..." - bromeo Damián en la mente de Nathan con una sonrisa burlona. Como consecuencia se ganó un codazo en sus costillas, Damián tuvo que aguantar un grito de dolor, las hormonas y su lado licántropo despierto su fuerza era enorme...

-"Cállate"

.

...

.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que se encontraron con Severus que iba acompañado de Regulus Black.

Damián (Harry) y Nathan (Draco) sintieron un pinchazo en sus corazones al ver al posionista vivo, se veía tan tranquilo, dulce e inocente.

Era más bajo que Regulus y muy delgado (Culpa de los maltratos de su padre muggle), su piel era muy pálida que no hacía más que resaltar con sus ropas oscuras y su cabello corto y negro, sus ojos negros como el ónix sin pupila, eran impactantes. Damián no pudo evitar aceptar su dulce atractivo, se veía tan frágil, parecía que se podría romper con un simple abraso, si no fuera por que supiera que el Slytherin es un maldito genio en las pociones y en los maleficios pensaría que es débil.

Nathan por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, melancolía y felicidad al ver a su querido padrino, aquel que fue un gran apoyo para él. Su segundo padre, consejero, amigo y protector. Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir dolor al recordar por lo que paso y por lo que pasara... no... No pasara... el no permitiría que su padrino volviera a perecer... no de nuevo.

-Bartemius... Pettigrew - saludo Regulus con un rostro inexpresivo y frio.

-Hola Severus, Regulus - saludo el heredero de los Crouch.

-Black, Snape - saludo Peter de manera respetuosa, sin miedo y con una ligera sonrisa.

-...-Severus correspondió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

A Regulus y a Severus les agradaba un poco Petter, él nunca se metía con Severus y parecía que se unía a Lupin cuando reñía a los idiotas de sus amigos, además no los miraba como la mayoría en el castillo: Con miedo, odio y resentimiento.

-¿Por qué están juntos? - pregunto curioso Regulus, aun sin notar la presencia de Damián y Nathan.

-Estudiantes nuevos, les damos un recorrido antes de que entren a clases después de las vacaciones de navidad - contesto Barty sin más.

Severus y Regulus por fin pudieron notar la presencia de ambos magos.

-Oh lo siento, no los vi - dijo Regulus viendo a ambos. - Un gusto, soy Regulus Black y él es Severus Snape - presento ambos el menor de los Black.

-El gusto es nuestro. Yo soy Damián Rosent y él es mi novio Nathan Shadow - se presentó el alvino ganándose un golpe con el codo por parte de su pareja que le miraba con cierto reproche pero sonrojado, Damián solo sonrió un poco burlón, no lo podía evitar, amaba presumir a su pareja (Aunque tuviese otra apariencia o nombre).

Severus volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo Snape? - pregunto Peter preocupado, el Sly es callado pero hoy estaba más de lo normal.

-El idiota de mi hermano y Potter volvieron a hacer de las suyas...- contesto muy molesto Regulus.

-¿Que dijo Madame? - pregunto ahora Barty también molesto.

-...-Severus tomo rápidamente una pluma con tinta infinita (Regalo de Lucius) y un pergamino encantado (Regalo de Tom, es parecido al diario del segundo libro) donde comenzó a escribir rápidamente en el. - "No se ira hasta una semana" - decía el papel.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? - pregunto Nathan preocupado por su padrino.

Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-En serio lo lamento Snape... esos dos me van a oír - dijo Peter mirando con vergüenza al Slytherin y muy molesto con sus amigos, no entendía a Sirius, si tanto le gustaba Severus ¿Por qué le hacía tantas bromas? En una se arrepentirá y será muy tarde.

Severus volvió a escribir en el pergamino. - "No te preocupes, Tom y Lucius ya se hicieron cargo... lograron hacer que los castigaran ya que el director no está y McGonagall está a cargo... Lupin tampoco estaba muy contento con ellos..."

Un suspiro salió de Barty y Regulus, esa era una buena noticia, el director siempre led daba beneficios a los leones pero la sub directora al menos ella era más justa y no toleraba ese tipo de comportamientos sea quien sea la casa.

-Bueno... supongo que nosotros debemos irnos... - dijo Nathan de pronto llamando la atención de los cuatro Slytherin...

-¿Tan pronto? - pregunto un poco decepcionado Peter.

-Lo sentimos pero como acabamos de mudarnos aún tenemos mucho que hacer, además de estudiar para los exámenes... - dijo rápidamente Damián notando las intenciones de su pareja, además de que se había tensado ligeramente de la nada.

-Es verdad... en verdad gracias por enseñarnos el castillo Crouch, Pettigrew...

-Peter está bien... avísennos cuando llegaran para los exámenes y podremos reunirnos - dijo sonriente el pequeño león. Barty simplemente asintió con la cabeza como su novio.

-Seguro... bueno, un gusto Black, Snape... - se despidió Damián.

-Regulus si gustas y a el Severus ¿Verdad? - dijo el menor de los Black mirando a su amigo, este ahora estaba leyendo de manera distraída un libro de pociones muy avanzado.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos... - se despidió Nathan tomando la mano de Damián y saliendo de los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo.

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Damián mirando a su novio quien parecía un poco agitado.

-Sentí el olor de mi padre - contesto refiriéndose a Remus. - No puede verme... sabrá de inmediato quien soy, tengo que ocultar mi olor...

Damián asintió con la cabeza... él tampoco se sentía preparado para ver a sus padres...

Sin embargo ahora tenían una única duda ahora que estaban afuera del castillo... ¿A dónde irían ahora? Son unos pendejos...

.

...

.

Mientras tanto dos hombres estaban en una mansión donde habitaban 6 personas aunque pronto serian 8 aunque de esos 8 solo 2 estaban enterados. Justamente estas dos personas estaban en la sala de la mansión perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de ellos decidió iniciar una conversación...

-Oye...

-¿Que?...

-¿No recuerdas como eran los nombres de los chicos que se supone que debemos estar buscando?

-Eh... creí que tú lo sabias...

-¡Idiota! ¿Ahora como los encontraremos?

-Oye vamos, no te enojes conmigo, al menos tengo las fotos que ese tipo nos dejó...

-Ahh... eres increíble... como sea, ¿A dónde iremos para buscarlos?

-¿Qué tal Hogsmeade? Al menos podemos empezar por ahí...

-Por fin tienes una buena idea...

-¡Cállate!

.

...

.

Damián y Nathan estaban dando vueltas por el pueblo Hogsmeade mirando atentamente cada tienda, ambos muy entretenidos viendo las cosas como eran antes, las tres escobas, Honeydukes, La casa de los Gritos, las tiendas de ropa, etc. Eran muy parecidos y a la vez muy diferentes en sus tiempos, Damián abrasaba y le robaba algunos besos aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención, los alumnos de Hogwards que estaban de visita estaban más preocupados por sus propios asuntos que ellos. Bien, mejor para ellos.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del bosque donde había muy pocas personas, así que había más privacidad...

Nathan tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Damián mientras este le abrasaba por la cintura, ambos muy contentos por tener un tiempo de tranquilidad para ellos. No escucharon los pasos ensordados por la nieve que iban hacia ellos...

-Oh mira, al parecer los encontramos... - dijo una de las voces...

-¡Ja! ¿Vez? Tenía razón, estaban aquí... - decía otra voz.

-¿Disculpa genio? La idea fue mía - reclamo la primera voz molesta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Damián a la defensiva, mirando a los chicos que estaban ahora frente ellos...

El primero era un chico de a lo mucho 22 años, alto y de piel pálida, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, tenía un enorme atractivo sin duda alguna, tenía un abrigo negro y una bufanda negra, mirándolos con una sonrisa fría.

El segundo era también un chico de 22 años, era alto pero un poco más bajo que el primero, piel más pálida pero cremosa, de cabellos cortos y pelirrojos pero no era como el de los Weasley, no, para nada, su cabello era de un rojo intenso, era el rojo más rojo que jamás habían visto, sus ojos eran de un verde neón con toques amarillos junto a unos lentes de montura roja. Él tenía un abrigo rojo, con una bufanda roja... se notaban el gusto con los colores...

-Yo soy Grell Sutcliff, él es Sebastián Michaelis - se presentó el pelirrojo apuntándose a sí mismo para luego apuntar al pelinegro.

-¿Que quieren de nosotros? - pregunto ahora Nathan mirándolos seriamente, valiéndole poco el gran atractivo de ambos hombres.

-Un chico nos ha pedido que viniéramos por ustedes... un encapuchado... son... ¿Harry y Draco Potter? - pregunto sacando un papel mirando confundido a ambos chicos.

Damián y Nathan se tensaron y los miraron seriamente, Draco uso sus instintos de veela y licántropo para poder leer a ambos hombres pero no encontró nada más que una cosa: No eran humanos...

-Demonios... - hablo de manera baja pero sorprendida...

-Sorprendente... te diste cuenta con solo vernos - dijo Grell con una sonrisa. - Aunque yo en realidad soy un hibrido... larga historia...

-No se espanten, no tenemos malas intenciones - sonrió el demonio alzando sus manos en son de paz, mas Damián lo miro intensamente. - Por eso me gustan los magos... son más interesantes que los normales...

-Basta de hablar, tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros - dijo Grell mirando a Sebastián de manera un poco molesta.

-¿A dónde? - pregunto Nathan receloso.

-A la mansión donde más... ¿O acaso pensaban en que se quedarían en la calle? - contesto Sebastián con una sonrisa hermosa... pero llena de burla y sarcástica.

-¿Cómo es que podamos confiar en ustedes? - pregunto Nathan cauteloso.

-Es que no tienen opción ¿O sí?

No... No la tenían y ambos lo sabían... así que sin más decidieron seguir a los dos demonios.

.

...

.

Cuando Sebastián dijo que irían a una mansión jamás pensaron que sería como la que estaba frente a ellos. Era simplemente enorme, con un jardín delantero y trasero inmenso, un amplio bosque rodeaba la mansión y sus jardines, poco más atrás del jardín había un enorme lago con aguas cristalinas, era un lugar precioso.

-Bien, aquí estamos... bienvenidos a la mansión Alizard - hablo Sebastián mientras entraban.

La mansión en sí ya era enorme, por dentro lo era aún más, joder eso no era mansión, era un castillo. Unos pasos se escucharon mientras bajaban las escaleras, de ellas aparecieron dos personas.

La primera era un joven de 18 años un poco bajo de estatura y complexión delgada, su piel era algo pálida pero de suave color melocotón que la hacía ver más suave de lo que aparenta, cabello corto cubriéndole la nuca y sus orejas de color negro azulado y ojos azules, tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos y tenía una mirada severa, tenía una pequeña pero rosada boca que se mostraba como una línea fina inexpresiva. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos negros, una simple camisa blanca con unos zapatos negros y unos pendientes simples en sus orejas.

El otro hombre era uno de 22 años como Sebastián y Grell pero este era algo diferente, tenía el cabello negro perfectamente peinado y unos ojos muy parecidos a Grell, verde neón pero estos eran más fríos, chicos y serios, tenía una mirada inconformé, era más alto que Grell, de la misma estatura que Sebastián, tenía una camisa purpura, pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros perfectamente pulidos y unos lentes de montura cuadrada negra.

-¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Hay mucho que hacer, en tres días es la graduación de Eliot y aun no estamos en Bulgaria, hace rato me llego una lechuza por parte de Eliot, me dijo que si realmente iríamos teníamos que estar a lo mucho mañana en Bulgaria para poder reservar nuestro lugar. - se quejó el chico de cabellos azulados, sin notar la presencia del Rumano y el Ruso.

-Teníamos que cumplir con un pedido, nosotros si trabajamos ¿Sabes? - contesto Grell mirando de mala manera al menor, detestaba que cuestionaran sus acciones.

-¿Encargo? ¿Se puede saber cuál, como para que te fueras sin avisar Sutcliff? - cuestiono el pelinegro de mirada severa y voz fría.

Grell le miro algo molesto a la vez que hacia un ligero pero lindo puchero.

-Por este encargo - hablo Sebastián tomando a Damián y Nathan y enseñándoselos a los dos chicos.

Al principio los miraron sorprendidos para luego cambiar su expresión a una de asombro.

-Maldición ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron? No creí que vendrían tan pronto... - dijo el oji azul mirando a los chicos. - Lamento aquello... mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive...

-Yo soy William t. Spears... pero me dicen Will - se presentó el pelinegro ya más calmado y mirándolos con tranquilidad. - Ustedes deben ser Harry y Draco Potter.

Nathan se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar su nombre con el apellido de su prometido... le gustaba como se escuchaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar olfatear ligeramente en el aire a la vez que hacia una mueca.

-Sí, un gusto... pero ahora somos Damián Rosent y Nathan Shadow - dijo el alvino pero luego mirar a su pareja. - ¿Pasa algo amor? - pregunto algo preocupado.

-Apesta a muerte y demonio... - contesto mirando a los presentes con cautela.

Ciel lo miro con interés y con un brillo en los ojos que no le agrado para nada a Sebastián. Grell soltó una ligera risa mirando los celos de su amigo.

-Bueno... supongo que es normal tener ese olor cuando eres un demonio o un Dios de la muerte... - contesto divertido William, no sonreía y su voz no se escuchaba menos seria pero el brillo divertido en sus ojos verde lo delataban.

-¿Dios de la muerte? ¿Qué demonios hacen dioses de la muerte en el mundo mortal? - cuestiono Nathan mirando acusadoramente al pelirrojo y pelinegro.

-Llámalo "vacaciones"... hace mucho que estamos en el mundo mortal pero solo los que van a morir, magos, criaturas mágicas y los que queramos pueden vernos... Así que no pasa nada...- explico Grell mirando burlonamente a los dos chicos, pero les caía bien, de lo contrario ni los hubiera buscado.

-Hum... lo que sea... - dijo el rumano mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación ignorando la mirada del chico peli azul.

Tras una ligera plática entre los 6 integrantes de la mansión acordaron en que al día siguiente irían de compras la ropa de los nuevos inquilinos, puesto que no tenían otro cambio más que el que tenían.

La habitación de los chicos estaba en el segundo piso justo enfrente de la habitación de Ciel, a lado de la de ellos estaba la habitación de él famoso Eliot y al otro lado la habitación de William. Al parecer la habitación de Sebastián y Grell estaba en el tercer piso junto al otro integrante de la casa que al parecer no estaba en Inglaterra sino en Bulgaria.

La habitación era más grande que la que tenían en Grimmauld Place, había una puerta que sabían de ante mano que era la del baño, un enorme ropero, una cómoda de manera oscura de roble a lado de un gran y elegante espejo de cuerpo completo. En el fondo centro estaba la cama, era tan grande que incluso si él bebe nacía dormiría sin problemas en el centro de la cama, ese pensamiento hizo a Damián sonreír mientras acariciaba el vientre de su pareja pues le estaba abrasando por la cintura. Nathan se permitió ver a su prometido con un amor tan empalagoso que hasta un Huflepuff de tercero tendría envidia. El había adivinado los pensamientos de su pareja y aprovechando que Ciel los había dejado solos en la habitación, se permitió actuar como la pareja sumisa, amorosa y mimada que rige su sangre veela-licántropo sumisa.

Damián tomo el mentón de su bella pareja para verle a los ojos, aunque vio unos ojos de color trigo y no plateado como el mercurio. Con cariño tomo uno de esos rubios rizos largos y lo coloco atrás de su oreja, aunque no eran esos hermosos lisos hilos de platino que amaba acariciar, aunque no era esa hermosa piel pálida como la cal que le hacía suspirar o esos rasgos aristócratas que adoraba... él era su Draco, le amaría de todas las formas y maneras posibles.

Nathan pensaba lo mismo mientras miraba aquella mirada violeta, muy contraria a los hermosas joyas esmeraldas que amaba de su pareja, pero al fin de cuentas es su Harry...

-¿Y ahora que haremos? - pregunto Nathan, mirando curioso la habitación, Sebastián, Grell, William y Ciel habían salido para poder reservar un vuelo a Bulgaria, ellos no eran magos a diferencia del tal Eliot, pero aun siendo demonios los ministerios tenían hechizos que localizaban demonios, ángeles o shinigamis que están fuera de su labor, seguramente el ministerio Británico no sabía de los demonios ni de los shinigamis, de lo contrario ellos podrían transportase hasta allá en segundos si quisieran.

-Yo tengo algunas ideas... - murmuro de manera coqueta Damián abrasando a su pareja por la espalda.

-¿En serio? - pregunto el griego con una sonrisa juguetona y un brillo en sus ojos. Apoyándose en la espalda de su pareja. - ¿Como cuáles?

-Hum... bueno, tú sabes... - susurro contra la nuca de su pareja para luego comenzar a darle pequeños besos y ligeros moriscos que hacían temblar a Nathan en sus brazos. - Tú... yo... en la cama... estrenándola...

Nathan soltó una ligera risa ante las palabras de su prometido... a decir verdad la propuesta sonaba muy tentadora...

-Eso suena muy bien... - contesto entre suspiros por las caricias de su pareja a su cuerpo.

De un movimiento rápido Damián dio vuelta a Nathan para tomarlo rápidamente de la cintura y apegarlo a su cuerpo a la vez que le plantaba un beso de lo más pasional y necesitado.

Nathan aun por la sorpresa intento seguir el ritmo del beso con Damián pero este básicamente le succionaba hasta el alma.

Suspiros comenzaban a escucharse por la habitación mientras comenzaba a revelarse un camino de ropa desde la puerta hasta la cama donde dos cuerpos se restregaban con desenfreno. El ruso repartía besos por el pecho de su amada pareja mientras el cuerpo debajo de él se deshacía entre suspiros y jadeos cada vez más necesitado de las atenciones de su amado.

Nathan comenzó a mover sus caderas restregando su miembro totalmente erecto contra el abdomen del alvino, que no hacía mas que excitarse más al sentir el pene húmedo de su amado tocando su cuerpo cada vez más caliente.

De un movimiento abrió las piernas de Nathan y enterraba la cabeza entre ellas engullendo el miembro duro y caliente en su boca.

Nathan soltó un grito de placer y sorpresa al sentir el cambio drástico. Sintió como su amado sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo de manera rápida, aflojando y apretando su boca cada vez.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando su pareja le lanzo un hechizo lubricante no verbal, sin varita a su entrada y comenzó a prepararlo con sus dedos. Sera por las hormonas o por que en verdad no habían tenido sexo desde hace ya casi un mes (Bien, desde que engendraron a su bebé) o tal vez porque aún eran unos adolescentes urgidos... que más daba... lo único que tenía en la cabeza Draco era: Que ese basilisco que tenía su pareja entre las piernas le devorara sin piedad alguna.

Damián se detuvo cuando sintió que Nathan estaba a punto de correrse, ignorando el puchero y los ojos llenos de protesta e indignación de su pareja. Tomo las piernas de su prometido y las abrió aún más para poder situarse entre ellas.

Damián miro a Nathan por unos instantes a los ojos antes de mirar su propio miembro para tomarlo y situarlo en la entrada dilatada de su pareja...

Por fin después de casi un mes por fin podría volver a sentir el cálido y húmedo interior de su pareja...

...

Sin embargo de la nada sintió como Nathan se movía rápidamente, empujándolo, haciéndole caer de la cama... aun sin saber que paso solo escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguido del característico sonido de alguien devolviendo el estómago...

Damián soltó un enorme suspiro sabiendo que ahí terminaba todo... aun resignado y con pesar sintió como su calentura se bajaba de golpe, así que al final invoco un vaso con agua y se dirigió al baño donde estaba su prometido, maldiciendo los síntomas del embarazo... por mucho que amaba a su bebe, detestaba tener que regresar su comida al inodoro.

.

...

.

Peter miraba a sus amigos en la torre de Gryffindor, tenía los brazos cruzados, su ceño fruncido y su boca en un pequeño puchero. Remus miraba con seriedad a sus dos amigos, sin embargo más serio y siendo más alto que Peter, tenía una pose con más seriedad.

Sirius y James estaban sentados en la cama de Remus evitando ver los rostros enojados de sus amigos.

De Remus era comprensible, la luna llena se acercaba y no estaba de buen humos además había crecido unos centímetros mas de golpe en las últimas 12 horas, era lo malo de su condición, un día media cierta altura y al día siguiente ¡BOM! había crecido, esa era la razón por que varias de sus ropas ya no le quedaban.

Peter por otro lado era el más tímido y dulce de los cuatro, pero cuando estaba muy enojado mostraba la razón por la que había quedado en Gryffindor. Dios, daba tanto miedo que le recordaba a su madre, ese pensamiento junto a la imagen mental de una Walburga Black enojada hizo estremecer a Sirius.

-¿Un hechizo que deja inservible las cuerdas bocales por semanas? ¿En serio chicos? - reclamo el pequeño Gryffindor mirando seriamente a sus amigos.

-Oh vamos... solo era una broma - decía Sirius con una sonrisa... sonrisa que se borró ante la mirada furiosa de Remus.

-¡Esta mudo Sirius! Si no fuera por Madame Pomfrey el hechizo duraría más de una semana... Gracias a Merlín Ryddle y Malfoy pudieron hacer algo - dijo ahora el pequeño castaño de cabello rizado. Remus sonrió ligeramente ante la mención de su amado Lucius.

-Por favor Peter no hagas dramas... además Snivellus se lo merecía - decía James mirando molesto a su amigo por defender a la serpiente.

-¿En serio? A ver James, ilumíname ¿Que hizo Snape para que te molestara y decidieras hechizarle para que no hablara por más de un mes? - cuestiono el menor mirándolo seriamente.

-"Se la paso demasiado pegado a Ryddle y para acabarla el bastardo le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un perro..." - quería contestar el oji avellana pero ni por una escoba nueva lo diría. - Es insoportable...

-Madura James - murmuro Remus sobando el tabique de la nariz rezando a alguna deidad paciencia para tratar con sus idiotas amigos. - Lo bueno es que Minerva les ha castigado... bien se

lo merecían par de idiotas...

-Cállate Remus, ahora no podemos jugar en el siguiente partido ¡Que curiosamente es contra Slytherin! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora que Ryddle es el nuevo buscador y mi hermano es cazador las defensas de su equipo mejoraron ¡¿Cómo vamos a ganarles si no jugamos?!

-Es solo un juego Sirius - dijo Peter cansado, mirándolos con aburrimiento... en serio que no entendía el fanatismo de sus amigos por ese deporte.

-¡¿Solo un juego?! - chillaron Sirius y James totalmente indignados y ofendidos.

-Al menos así podrán ocuparse para cosas más importantes ¿Recuerdan que tenemos exámenes a partir de mañana y trabajos que entregar antes de salir de vacaciones de Yule verdad? - dijo el pequeño cachorro de león mirando como sus amigos palidecían como fantasmas.

-Lo olvidaron... - sonrió Remus totalmente divertido, le hacía gracia cuando su pequeño amigo se tomaba la tarea de entrar en razón a los cabezas duras de sus amigos.

-Remus... - murmuro James mirando al licántropo de manera suplicante.

-Olvídenlo, no pienso ayudarles esta vez, se lo ganaron por idiotas... - sin más el licano salió de la habitación seguido de Peter. - ¿Iras a ver a Crouch? - pregunto divertido mientras el más pequeño se sonrojaba y miraba hacia todos lados viendo que no había nadie.

-¿Iras a ver a Malfoy? - regreso mirando con burla como la sonrisa de su amigo se borraba para sonrojarse hasta las orejas. - Oye Remus... adivina... después de las vacaciones habrán dos estudiantes nuevos...

-¿Como? - exclamo sorprendido mirando al más pequeño, ambos estaban saliendo de la sala común para ir a la biblioteca.

-Sí, Barty y yo fuimos al lago negro donde habían dos chicos, son de Grecia y Rumania, al parecer sus familias se mudaron para Inglaterra y vendrán para terminar sus estudios...

-Ya veo... ya me parecía extraño que estudiantes nuevos entran casi finalizando el ciclo escolar - comento algo pensativo.

-Sip... son muy agradables, de hecho los invite para la fiesta de navidad de mi casa - comento contento, el año pasado había sido en la casa de James ahora le tocaba en la suya. - Espero que los conozcas...

-Si... oye Peter... de casualidad cuando estabas con Crouch no estaba Lucius contigo - pregunto llegando a la biblioteca donde casi no había nadie.

-No ¿Por qué? -pregunto curioso.

-Tienes ligeramente su olor... bueno en realidad no, pero es parecido... pero tiene algo diferente -

contesto pensativo, cuando se encontró a su amigo con Crouch en los pasillos este tenía un olor muy parecido al de Lucius pero a la vez era diferente... era extraño pero muy cálido a la vez.

-Quien sabe... tal vez simplemente extrañas demasiado a Malfoy - comento divertido.

Remus no evito que una sonrisa boba y enamorada saliera de sus labios. - Tal vez.

.

...

.

-¿Dos estudiantes nuevos?

-Si... se llaman Nathan Shadow y Damián Rosent...

-No me suenan sus apellidos...

-Son de Grecia y de Rumania Arabela, acaban de mudarse a Inglaterra.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Bartemius había llegado a la sala común de Slytherin donde todos sus amigos estaban, Tom y Lucius un estaban muy enojados con el par de idiotas Gryffindor que hechizaron a Severus pero al menos recibieron un castigo, Barty había llegado junto a Reg y Sev para contar el encuentro con los extranjeros.

-¿Como son Barty? - pregunto de manera curiosa Ariel Crabbe, junto a su mejor amigo Vicent Goyle, los guardaespaldas personales de Lucius por así decirlo pues lo cuidaban hasta de su sombra. A Lucius no le interesaba, más que nada porque se había encariñado con esos grandulones que cumplían con sus caprichos y órdenes.

-Son agradables - admitió el peli cobrizo alzando sus hombros de manera despreocupada.

-¿Son guapos? - pregunto de manera animada Arabela que estaba tomando el té con Bellatrix.

-Tú tienes novio Arabela - recordó de manera dura Andrómeda que miraba a su amiga con reproche, ella estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Ethan Nott quien se veía un poco decaído.

-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes salir con ese Huflepuff - comento Bellatrix mirando seriamente a la morena quien le regreso la mirada.

-Amos es un amor, es guapísimo, inteligente, detallista, muy dedicado y hábil. Es un sangre pura con un puesto asegurado en el Ministerio, me ama con locura, me mima sin parar y asegura que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida - contesto con una mirada un tanto soñadora. - Esta celosa porque Rodolphus no es romántico ni dedicado como mi Amos...

Bella inflo los mofles de manera indignada mientras miraba a su prometido. Rodolphus sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral intentando ignorarlo, mirando a su hermano mayor en busca de ayuda pero este estaba muy ocupado mirando embobado a Andrómeda.

-Es extraño que unos estudiantes se unan en nuestro año... seguro que ni el viejo está del todo enterado... Lucius quédate quieto - dijo Narcisa que estaba de pie detrás de Lucius que estaba sentado en un sofá junto a Tobías Parkinson, André Greengrass, Stefan Bulstrode y Gabriel Travis.

-Narcisa esto es vergonzoso - comento el rubio un tanto sonrojado mientras su amiga peinaba su largo cabello rubio con listones, flores que cambiaban de color, moños y unos brillos mágicos que brillaban y desaparecían.

-Pero te vez tan lindo Lucius... - dijo la rubia de lo más feliz mirando con adoración a su mejor amigo.

Y es que efectivamente, Lucius se veía adorable con todos esos bonitos adornos en su cabello. Además Lucius pase a que estaba avergonzado de que los demás le vieran de esa manera, disfrutaba de las atenciones de su mejor amiga, más cuando le aumentaban el ego.

-¿Y ahora qué? - pregunto André mirando divertido a Lucius, viendo como una de las flores que le puso Narcisa brillaba en brillos plateados para cambiar a azul.

-Los invite a mi casa a mediados de las vacaciones... Así los conoceremos antes de entrar de regreso al castillo - contesto Barty sentándose junto a Regulus.

-¿Te sientes bien Sevi? - pregunto Bellatrix mirando preocupada a su amigo quien se sentó a lado de Ethan, mirando la partida que iba ganando Andrómeda pues Nott estaba demasiado distraído.

-...- Severus miro por un momento a Bella antes asentir con la cabeza antes de mirar a Ethan, después volvió a mirar a Bella y regresar la mirada a Ethan.

-Tienes razón Severus, creo que eso tenemos que preguntárselo a Ethan... - dijo la pelinegra mirando ahora al pelinegro.

-¿Te pasa algo Ethan? - pregunto Tom mirando que el chico apenas reacciono, para darse cuenta de que sus amigos le miraban.

-Eh... si claro Tom ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - contesto sonriendo, o mejor dicho, intentando sonreír pues el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos era muy grande como para ignorarlo.

-Ethan... - dijo Regulus con voz seria junto la mirada de Lucius y Rabastan, diciéndole que no le creía.

Ethan soltó un enorme suspiro antes de recargarse contra Severus y mirar la chimenea de la sala común.

-Me enamore de acuerdo...

-Y eso es malo porque... - animo Arabela mirando a su mejor amigo preocupada.

-...Esta casado y tiene dos hijos - termino con un suspiro lastimero.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos a más no poder.

-Pero que... ¿Cómo demonios conociste a ese hombre Ethan? - pregunto Tobías muy sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-Fue en el Callejón Diagon... estaba con mis padres de compras pero de alguna manera nos separamos... cuando los buscaba me encontré con... él... fue tan amable y dulce, me sentí en las nubes a su lado y mi corazón quería salir - un suspiro totalmente enamorado salió de sus labios. - Cuando pregunto mi nombre se lo dije, al principio me miro sorprendido al escuchar mi apellido pero después me sonrió y me dijo: "Nunca pensé que una serpiente seria de lo más adorable y linda" me sentí tan feliz... pero después vi como una mujer se acercó con dos niños, muy pequeños... eran sus hijos, Dios, eran tan lindos, eran igualitos a él, no se parecían a su madre... entonces me entere que era casado y tenía familia... al final me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres... esa mujer me miro como si quisiera matarme al enterarse de mi apellido...

Los Slytherin estaban muy sorprendidos. Ethan era el más serio de todos ellos (Incluso mas que Severus) inteligente y de mente fría, no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y llegaba a ser muy frívolo, era insensible y con cero ideales para el amor... pero ahí lo veían, totalmente enamorado pero con el corazón roto al ver que el hombre del que se enamoró tenía una familia.

-Y... ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto Tom curioso por saber quién es la persona que puso de cabeza el mundo del mas frio de las serpientes.

Ethan soltó un largo suspiro antes de murmurar. - ... Arthur Weasley...

-¡¿Weasley?! - grito Lucius mas que sorprendido.

-¿Es broma Ethan? ¿Weasley? - exclamo Bellatrix mirando impactada a su amigo.

-Debes estar bromeando - dijo Stefan de manera seria.

-...- Barty solo miraba con los ojos abiertos al igual que Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus y Arabela.

-Eso ni yo me lo esperaba... - murmuro sorprendida Andrómeda.

-Es que nadie se lo esperaba Andy - contesto Regulus.

-Yo no le veo problema - dijo al fin Arabela ganándose una mirada de todos. - ¿Que? Al final yo estoy con un Huflepuff.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos pero al final le dieron la razón a la morena italiana.

-¿Piensas hacer algo? - pregunto al fin Tom, el no podía hacer mucho, sabía que Arthur Weasley

era mayor por dos años, ya se había graduado, lo sabían, pero no esperaba que ya tuviera vida.

-¿No vas decir nada porque me enamore de un Gryffindor? - pregunto sorprendido Ethan mirando al rey de las serpientes.

-Seria hipócrita de mi parte, sabiendo que Lucius está enamorado de Lupin, Barty de Pettigrew, Severus del tarado del hermano de Regulus y que a Arabela está saliendo con Diggory - "Además a mi también me gusta un pequeño León" - pensó el ultimo el oji esmeralda pensando en el Gryffindor más Gryffindor que había conocido.

Lucius por otro lado se puso rojo hasta las orejas al mencionar su enamoramiento por Remus, no lo pudo evitar, su padre Abraxas quería comprometerlo con Narcisa en dado caso que no encontrara a su pareja, pero al final resulto ser ese dulce león su pareja destinada.

Barty por otro lado solo miro hacia otro lado, sus amigos solo sabían que le gustaba Peter pero no saben que están saliendo.

-Yo... - intento decir Nott un tanto sonrojado pero sus ojos brillando agradecidos con su líder.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo robas? - pregunto aburrida Arabella.

-¿Que?

-Lo que oíste... dijiste que los niños se parecen mucho más al padre que a la madre, entonces porque simplemente no lo conquistas y haces que se divorcie de su mujer...

-¡Arabella! - bramo Andrómeda furiosa. - Eso es muy pero muy malo, él ya tiene una familia, Ethan no va a destruir una familia con dos niños...

-Pero Ethan sería una mejor mami... además nunca dije que él la destruiría... Ethan, dijo que el hombre no le es tan indiferente, puede usar eso a su favor...

-Es ridículo Arabella - dijo Regulus mirándola seriamente.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo - dijeron Narcisa y Bellatrix.

-¿Ustedes también? - dijo Andrómeda muy molesta con sus hermanas.

-Piénsalo Andy... nosotras conocimos a Molly Prewett, la mujer de Weasley, sabes que esa mujer es una aficionada a Gryffindor, amante de los muggle, traidora a la sangre, odiante de las tradiciones sangre pura, odiante a morir a los fértiles y una insoportable de lo peor... si lo piensas bien hasta le hacemos un favor a Weasley de quitarle semejante mujer... Ethan es años luz mejor que esa... - contesto Narcisa con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno... - comenzó a decir Rabastan...

-Si lo ponen en ese modo... - siguió Rodolphus de manera pensativa.

-No es tan mala idea - termino Ariel y Vicent mirándose entre ellos para luego mirar a Lucius. - ¿Que dices Lucius?

-...- Lucius pensó seriamente en su pregunta y en la respuesta que daría. El como Veela, el tema de relación con la pareja y la familia es algo muy sensible, no se tomaba tan a la ligera y la idea de la infidelidad le enfermaba... - ¿Él es tu pareja? - pregunto al fin.

-¿Eh? - exclamo sin entender.

-¿Él es la pareja que Madre Magia te escogió?

Todo sangre pura y mestizos de sangre media pura sabían quien era la Madre Magia, era la magia más pura que existió, la creadora de todas las creaturas mágicas y los primeros magos, quien le daba magia a cada mago, ella quien sabiamente escogía una pareja para cada uno de sus hijos, si uno se casaba y tenía descendencia con su pareja escogida por Madre Magia, este eran bendecidos por esta y la pureza y gran magia continuaba, pero si te casabas y tenías un hijo con alguien que no es tu pareja o no es hijo de Madre Magia, su pureza y magia decaían.

Hay algunos casos, muy escasos que la pareja destinada de un mago es un muggle, pero este tenía que tener un don que lo volvía distinto a los demás, algo que compensara su falta de magia.

Los nacidos de muggles no son muy bien vistos pues no ven con alegría ni bendición el regalo que Madre Magia les daba, lo ignoraban y no sabían el significado que tenía.

Es complicado explicar como un mago podía reconocer a su pareja, es parecido al caso de las creaturas mágicas como Veelas, Arpías, Nagas, Sirenas, Elfos oscuros, Hombre lobos y Vampiros, en el caso de las creaturas sus magias se fundían una sola con su pareja, sus vidas, mentes y almas se volvían uno, se volvían fuertes y poderosos, sabios y tolerantes. Los magos unían sus magias y mentes, no unían sus vidas, sobrevivan sin sus parejas, tenían la oportunidad de tener descendencia sin tener pareja.

El que Ethan sintiera de la nada una atracción y sentimientos instantáneos con Arthur, junto a su magia reaccionar al reconocer a su pareja entonces eso quería decir que encontró su otra mitad.

-Si Lucius... estoy seguro que el mí otra mitad... - termino mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Lucius sonrió ante el brillo de sinceridad y determinación en los ojos de su amigo.

-Entonces... ¿Qué esperas? Esperare con ansias la invitación de tu boda con Weasley - bromeo riendo al ver que las mejillas de Ethan se pusieron tan rojas como el cabello de los hermanos Lestrange.

-¿Ah sí? Pues espero el día cuando nos digas que te preñaste de Lupin - regreso con una sonrisa de victoria, pues ahora fue el turno de Lucius ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.

La sala común se llenó de risas y consejos hacia el heredero de los Nott para poder atrapar a su pareja y ganarse a los niños de este. Sin duda serian una familia de lo más adorable.

Tom miraba con una sonrisa a sus amigos, el temía un poco pues él no quería irse al orfanato muggle de nuevo, lo bueno es que ya estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y podría irse. Lucius le había ofrecido a que se fuera a vivir por un tiempo con él y Severus. Pues Snape vivía con Lucius desde que su padre, Abraxas exigió la custodia de este al ver los maltratos que sufría y la muerte de su madre Eileen Prince. El acepto con gusto, con tal de alejarse de esos asquerosos muggles.

Ahora también tenía curiosidad por lo que dijo Barty de los nuevos.

Ansiaba poder conocerlos.

Algo le decía que sería toda una aventura conocer a los dos extranjeros.

* * *

 **Y bien, eso ha sido todo, ahora esta todo al corriente... espero que les guste el fic, no olviden comentar y decirme que piensan :D**

 **¡Feliz año! :D**


	8. Elliot Alizard el Portal del infierno

**Muy buenas a todos, soy D-sama y les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **No tengo nada que decir, asi que... comencemos!**

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry y Draco habían llegado al pasado y habían pasado al cuidado de Sebastian y de Grell, pero también había pasado mas de una semana desde que Sebastian, Grell, William y Ciel se habían ido a Bulgaria.

Sebastian les había hecho el favor de regresar a sus apariencias originales antes de irse, solo tenían que volver a tomar la poción y volverían a ser Nathan y Damian. Privilegios de poderes demoníacos suponen.

La mansión era enorme, así que por esos días se habían dedicado a recorrerla, la mansión contaba con cuatro pisos y una azotea, cada habitación era muy espaciosa con balcón, baño con tina y regadera propia y un enorme guardarropa. Contaba con dos cocinas, tres salas de estar, cuatro cuarto de juegos, tres bibliotecas, cuatro almacenes, un enorme sótano que estaba dividido en tres zonas: Un laboratorio de pociones, una sauna y una puerta secreta que daba para los calabozos de la mansión que contaba ademas con un cuarto de torturas.

El jardín era lo favorito de Harry, era enorme, el jardín delantero contaba con un pequeño laberinto que estaba lleno de hermosas flores, unas hadas que le daban un toque especial, una escultura de Frigga, la diosa nórdica del amor, la familia y la fertilidad, que miraba con aprobación a quien ella creía digno y miraba con rabia y decepción a aquellos que no los creía dignos, Frigga miraba con amor a Draco pues notaba al cachorro en su interior y el amor que le profesaba a su pareja e hijo, le daba su bendición como Diosa. Todo el jardín estaba cubierto ligeramente por una capa de nieve dándole un aire un tanto dulce y mágico, de esos que parecían sacados de una película muggle de navidad, no era gruesa como para no apreciar las bellas flores y opacar en si el jardín, pero no era tan ligero como para no notarlo. La piscina estaba intacta, tenia un techo que aparecía en tiempos de lluvia, nevada o cuando quisiese, protegiendo la zona y con un hechizo climatizado que siempre mantenía el agua tibia, ni muy caliente, ni muy fría, era perfecta.

El jardín trasero era increíblemente grande tenia una caballeriza de caballos sangre puras, otro de Abraxan y otro de Thestral, había un enormes pilares de mármol tallados al estilo griego, todos con enredaderas con rosas rojas, pequeñas mesas y sillas con sombrillas, perfectos para la hora del te, también había una gran piscina, con una estructura que parecía mas una escultura que una piscina, el lago que estaba cerca era muy cristalino y había un pequeño hogar de sirenas que solían mirar recelosas a Sebastian y a Ciel, desconfiadas de Grell y William pero a ellos los miraban con simpatía, Harry sospechaba que era por que Draco era una criatura mágica y les sentía familiar. También había un enorme tabla de ajedrez. Harry recordó su primer año cuando Hermione, Ron y el fueron a por la piedra filosofal.

Las tres bibliotecas eran de la familia Alizard, la primera biblioteca que se encontraba en el primer piso era muy grande, lleno de libros Muggles, todos de novelas, poesías, de psicología, anatomía, astrología, medicina, gastronomía, hervo-logia, etc.

La segunda biblioteca se encontraba en el segundo piso, casi abarcaba todo el piso, era mas grande que la biblioteca de Hogwarts, todos los temas conocidos en el mundo mágico estaban en esa biblioteca, magia blanca, magia negra, idiomas muertos, enlaces mágicos, criaturas mágicas legendarias y antiguas, leyendas y tradiciones de diferentes culturas mágicas en el mundo, copias de las notas de la era de Merlín, etc. Un tesoro que muchos desearían.

Y por ultimo, la tercera biblioteca, era la que mas intrigaba a Draco, este contenía libros de demonología, todos, diferentes tipos de demonio, sus lenguas, invocaciones, rituales, información, enlaces uniones, libros sobre la muerte misma, todo sobre ellos, también veía algo parecido a los "ángeles" pero los demonios que fueron creados del odio del mundo eran mas fáciles de encontrar.

Draco estuvo muy interesado en el tema, pero no quería indagar mucho. La biblioteca estaba en el cuarto piso, donde la puerta estaba sellada y bloqueada, solo se dejaba ver de vez en cuando, no sabia por que el podía verla, Harry dice que no la ha visto, pero el rubio sabia que su pareja si lo había viso, pero tal vez no quería decir nada pues se había encontrado con algo que no le gusto.

.

...

.

El rubio estaba en la piscina de los Alizard, aun nevaba pero el techo mágico protegía a la piscina, el agua estaba caliente y tenia un aroma agradable a campanillas de primavera, Draco soltó un largo suspiro, dejando que su cuerpo flotara boca arriba en el agua, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por las cálidas aguas que le tapaban hasta las orejas, sintiendo las vibraciones que las aguas le permitían sentir.

Estar en el agua le era muy relajante, sus sentidos se agudizaban, su mente alcanzaba una paz y relajación sorprendente, podía librar las tensiones y sentir todo a su alrededor, le permitía la meditación, sintiendo su núcleo mágico, pudiendo canalizar su magia, pusiendo sentir hasta su bebe en su vientre, creciendo felizmente y sin preocupación alguna dentro de su cuerpo.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa sintiendo el cosquilleo en su vientre, el núcleo mágico de su cachorro se formaba y le daba cosquillas. Después de unos minutos salio de su trance y decidió seguir nadando unos momentos, pronto seria hora del almuerzo, Harry estaba adentro de la casa investigando un poco sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Encontró un viejo diario escrito a mano.

Al parecer un mago de Austria había sido quien había creado el gira-tiempo, narrando el como tuvo la idea, mediante un sueño donde se veía a si mismo hablando con un niño que resulto ser su padre.

Maximilian Gabriel Baumgartner era un mago sangre pura que fue criado por su madre en Hallstall, su padre los había dejado a su suerte cuando el era pequeño, sin saber la razón, lo único que dejo había sido un reloj de arena que según su madre, su padre lo miraba una y otra vez, como si intentara descubrir los secretos del universo en reloj.

Maximilian había dedicado casi toda su vida al campo junto a su madre, aprendiendo magia de manera domestica, solo aprendía lo que su madre, que antes era de alta sociedad, le enseñaba. Su hogar estaba cerca una manada de centauros, por la obvia adversidad de estos por los magos, sin embargo, Tara, era una hembra que era muy amable, le enseño mas de lo que su madre le enseño, le enseño a leer las estrellas y la importancia del destino, Maximilian tomo un amor por la astrología, por la lectura del cielo, un amor a las estrellas y las constelaciones, los planetas, sistemas y lunas, sintiendo curiosidad por el tiempo, comenzado a hacerse cuestiones ¿Que pasaba si iba al futuro? ¿Afectaría al pasado? ¿Si viajaba al pasado que tanto afectaba al futuro? ¿Que tanto es el presente? ¿El hoy es el futuro del ayer y el pasado del mañana? miles de preguntas, que se hacia mirando hacia el cielo cada noche.

Un día en casa, se encontró con el reloj de arena de su padre, de inmediato comenzó a preguntarse por que su padre no estaba con el y su madre. Esa misma noche, tuvo un sueño, donde estaba hablando con un niño, el niño estaba muy triste, llorando de manera silenciosa, el niño se parecía mucho a el cuando era mas pequeño, el niño lloraba por que su padre se había ido y no había regresado, que su madre estaba muy triste y que el también lo extrañaba.

Cuando Maximilian le pregunto por su nombre el le contesto: Gabriel, el nombre de su padre, descubriendo que ese niño era su padre.

Al despertar volvió a mirar el reloj de arena, lo miro por horas, igual como alguna vez lo hizo su padre, girándolo y viendo como la arena caía, lo hacia, una y otra vez, por varios días, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, pensando que si iba al pasado tal vez ayudaría a su padre, para tener un mejor futuro cuando fuera mas grande con su madre y el.

No sonaba tan mala idea, así que intento hacerlo. Las paginas narraban los días, de las pruebas y decepciones que Maximilian obtenía por no lograrlo, las disputas que tenia con su madre y Tara; su madre le insistía que comenzaba a parecerse cada vez mas a su padre y Tara le advertía sobre los peligros de alterar el destino.

Pero no las escucho... después de tres años de investigación, de intentos y fallidos, finalmente lo logro, gracias al reloj de arena de su padre, comenzó a intentarlo, comenzó con retroceder horas, después retrocedió un par de días, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que cuando viaja, su cuerpo se trasladaba al mismo lugar a donde había estado al usarlo. En sus primeros intentos había visto su yo del futuro de un par de horas y se dio cuenta de lo desconcertante que era, así que intentaba no verse a si mismo en el pasado.

Los intentos los hacia mas, cada vez mas... hasta que comenzó a retroceder los años, comenzó a experimentar cuanto tiempo duraba estar en el pasado, se daba cuenta que entre mas tiempo estaba en el pasado mas duraba en el.

Finalmente decidió ver el máximo potencial del primer gira-tiempo, como decidió llamarle. Era su misma casa, pero estaba vacía, su mismo pueblo pero obviamente mas antiguo. Vagando por las calles se encontró con una linda chica, vestía ropas caras, obviamente era de clase alta, hablando se entero que ella era una bruja sangre pura y que odiaba su vida, que su padre la había comprometido con un hombre que no conocía. Cuando le pregunto por su nombre, la chica dijo que su nombre era Helena, Maximilian pensó en decir su nombre pero al final decidió decir que su nombre era Gabriel, el nombre de su padre, con el paso de los días, ambos se enamoraron, Maximilian le propuso a que se fuera con el a la cabaña que estaba abandonada, ambos se escaparon y repararon la cabaña. Meses después Helena le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Maximilian estaba contento, tras nueve meses, su hijo nació, cuando le pregunto a su esposa, que nombre le pondría a su hijo, la respuesta lo dejo helado:

Su esposa eligió el nombre de Maximilian Gabriel Baumgartner.

Entonces el recordó... que cuando era niño, su madre solía decirle Gabriel.

Recordó... que su madre se llama Helena.

Recordó que nunca tubo abuelos.

Recordó... que Tara se lo había advertido... una y otra vez...

Maximilian descubrió que... no es que su padre (Osea el) los haya abandonado... si no que su tiempo en el pasado se termino.

Justamente al final del diario decía:

"Si tu... que estas leyendo esto piensas en volver al pasado, piénsalo tres veces, no cometas mi error... recuerda que el tiempo es solo algo relativo, tu presente es el pasado del mañana, el futuro del ayer, tu presente lo es todo, sin el no hay nada mas... no lo desperdicies..."

Harry descubrió que tras ese diario, cientos de investigaciones se abrieron a base de la historia contada de Maximilian, el gira-tiempo que el creo, el original, no se sabe si aun existe o no. Habia varios libros, en uno de ellos narraba de otro viajero, pero el viajo junto a su mejor amigo a la época de cuando sus abuelos eran jóvenes, el caso fue algo diferente, el escritor dijo que el trato de no alterar absolutamente nada entre la relación de su abuelo con su abuela para asegurar la existencia de su padre y la de el. En cambio su amigo, había hecho que rompieran su relación, el joven se desintegro de la nada, al cambiar el pasado, el viajero asegura que al haber cambiado el pasado se había creado un futuro alterno donde su presente se había destruido para remplazar por uno nuevo, tal vez en cosas pequeñas no era una gran diferencia, pero si un evento enormemente grande, ocurriese en el pasado, este seria capaz de destruir la realidad y alterarla por una completamente distinta.

Le parecía sorprendente de la cantidad de diarios reunidos, supuso que la familia Alizard los había estado buscando y coleccionado uno a uno. Se pregunto cuantos años tardaron en tener todo lo que tienen ahora.

Harry se pregunto por un momento en como estarían los demás en el futuro, si algo les habria pasado al momento de que el viajo al pasado con Draco. No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Harry intentaba no acercarse a la tercera biblioteca, el aura y presencia que desprendía ese cuarto era deprimente, desolado, lúgubre, tenebroso y perverso, no entendía como alguien pusiese tener algo tan tenebroso como aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo le llamaba, al final, su lado Gryffindor salio a luz y decidió hacerle caso, aunque sabia que se arrepentiría después.

Al entrar el aura se intensifico aun mas, si no fuera por que es un mago ya se hubiera desmayado o enfermado.

Siguiendo el extraño llamado se encontró con un libro, este tenia una cubierta de piel de serpiente negra con algunas escamas verde esmeralda. Aun desconfiado, abrió algo temeroso el libro.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. El libro hablaba de Jormundgander, la gran serpiente de Midgar, el hijo del Dios Loki. Jormundgander, quien espera en las profundidades del mundo el inicio del Ragnarok para poder descender a la superficie y destruir el mundo junto a su hermano Fenrir. El libro hablaba de como hacer rituales, hechizos e invocaciones, todo para poder tener contacto con la enorme serpiente, lo sorprendente de todo es que solo una persona había podido lograr el contacto con la criatura, era el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

Por un momento se pregunto si el pudiese contactar con aquella criatura. Pero así como esa idea llego, la desecho, el no era estúpido, sabia perfectamente lo peligroso que seria, lo perjudical y dañino que seria no solo para el sino también para su familia y por nada en el mundo arriesgaría a su bello dragón y a su bebe.

Al final suspiro y decidió que debería dejar ese peligroso libro en donde estaba y salir de esa tenebrosa biblioteca... o eso se suponía...

 _-"Maldición... se que me arrepentiré después" -_ pensó el oji esmeralda escondiendo el libro en la parte de arriba del armario, junto a un hechizo para evitar sentir su presencia y la visibilidad.

.

...

.

Mientras tanto en Bulgaria, Ciel estaba en un castillo un tanto peculiar, pero en realidad era la escuela de Durmstrang para magos sangre pura, estaba en las afueras esperando a alguien, ignorando las miradas de otros alumnos que le miraban con respeto a el y a Grell que estaba a su lado. Ellos se dieron cuenta de quienes eran y no eran estúpidos, sabían que como magos, debían respetar a la muerte misma y en el caso de los demonios, la magia negra era parte de ellos por lo que inevitablemente los respetaban por ser la magia misma, maligna, obscura y cruel, pero magia al fin y al cavo.

-Se esta tardando mucho... ¿Que tanto puede tardarse en ir por sus baúles? Le dije que debió llamar a un estúpido elfo - murmuro Ciel ya molesto y fastidiado, pues su amigo ya se había tardado demasiado.

-Déjalo Ciel, seguramente alguno de sus compañeros debió de confesarse o algo así - dijo Grell fumando un cigarro muggle, uno de mentolado mirando con aburrimiento al mas bajo. - Pero mira al lado bueno, Elliot ya esta graduado, podremos volver a casa, estoy seguro que Elliot se muere por conocer a Harry y Draco.

Ante la mención del rubio Ciel olvido su enojo y sonrió ligeramente.

-Si... ya volveremos.

-Oh~ a Sebas-chan no le gustara para nada ese repentino interés en Draco - murmuro por lo bajo de manera burlona. - Pero Cielito~ Draco es un chico casado y con bebe en camino ¿O acaso eres de esas rompe hogares? - pregunto de manera juguetona pero en sus ojos se veía un aire de seriedad.

-Eres un pendejo - mascullo Ciel con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirando molesto al pelirrojo. - Ademas... no fui yo quien se acostó con las parejas de otros...

La sonrisa de Grell se borro tras eso.

-¿Sigues con eso? Te recuerdo que eso fue mucho antes de que tu y Sebastian salieran, de hecho con el que se acostó fue con Carla, no conmigo - Oh si, como olvidar a esa demonio que fue la amante de Sebastian cuando Ciel estaba visitando a Elliot en las vacaciones, Ciel cuando se entero... pues simplemente digamos que su cabeza cuelga como trofeo en el cuarto de Ciel.

Los ojos de Ciel se tornaron rosa rojizo ante aquel recuerdo.

-Puto infiel... - mascullo molesto. - Se queja de que soy un celoso posesivo pero cuando decido darme un taco de ojo se pone mas apretada que Hannah en sus días...

-¿Seguro que no te describes a ti mismo? Por que siempre tienes cara de apretada en tus días - una voz los distrajo haciéndolos girar para ver a un chico, justo en medio de un par de chicos que claramente eran mas grandes que Elliot.

-¡Elliot! - exclamaron Ciel y Grell muy contentos de ver al joven mago.

-Tardaste - dijo Ciel con una sonrisa, viendo como un par de chicos cargaban con el equipaje del chico, seguramente eran admiradores y pretendientes de Elliot.

-Yo también te extrañe amigo - sonrió Elliot mientras le daba instrucciones a los dos chicos que subieran sus cosas al carruaje. - Entonces... ¿Cual es la novedad?

-"Ellos" ya están en casa - sonrió Grell mirando a los dos chicos que se despedían de Elliot con un beso en las manos del chico y otro en la mejilla, casi rogándole que les escribiera o que les hablase.

-¡¿En serio?! - exclamo con emoción el único humano entre el grupo de demonios y dioses de la muerte. - ¡Fantástico! ¡Entonces tenemos que apurarnos! Ya quiero estar en casa - decía el chico subiéndose al carruaje donde un hombre ya estaba arriba. - ¿Por que no me dijiste que ya estabas aquí? Me puse triste al no verte en el castillo.

-Arreglaba unos asuntos, ademas no quería ver a esos humanos cerca tuyo - contesto el hombre abrasando por los hombros al joven mago, apegan-dolo a su cuerpo.

-Apropósito ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Perros falderos? - pregunto Ciel divertido, subiéndose también seguido del pelirrojo.

-Algo así, tienen tres años insistiendo-me que salga con ellos, al final nos volvimos amigos, pero se que tratan de convencer a sus padres para que arreglen un matrimonio arreglado conmigo. - contesto el mago recostando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre quien soltó un gruñido haciéndole sonreír.

-Eso es ridículo, para eso necesitarían hablar con tu tutor o guardián y tu estas emancipado, tendrían que hablar directamente contigo si quisieran algo - replico Grell mirando extrañado a su amigo.

-Lo se, pero de todas formas no lo aceptaría... solo los veo como amigos y yo ya tengo pareja - dijo mientras se acomodaba de manera cómoda entre los brazos de su pareja.

-Oh Elliot... eres un idiota - sonrió Ciel mirando a su amigo.

-Por favor Ciel... llámame como antes...

-Esta bien... Alois...

.

...

.

Por otro lado, en el castillo de Hogwarts los alumnos ya habían terminado sus exámenes, por lo que significaba que podrían ir a casa, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor estaban especialmente emocionados, por que finalmente conocerían a aquellos extraños que tanto les habían hablado Bartemius y Peter.

Primero, la fiesta de Yule seria en la casa de Peter, después de eso los chicos irían a la casa de Bartemius para la fiesta de año nuevo.

Harry estaba emocionado, conocería a sus padres por primera vez, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Draco, por otro lado, estaba preocupado, sabia que su olor lo delataría, mas el del cachorro, era problemático el que su padre Remus fuese un hombre lobo, lo notaria en seguida, pero también estaba su papa (mama), Lucius era un veela sumiso, se sentirá cercano a el, aunque quisiese estar con sus padres, no podía estar como el quisiese, era frustrante, pero sabia que era necesario. No podían mostrarse, aun no.

Ahora mismo, la pareja estaba sentada en la sala de estar del primer piso, haciendo nada realmente, mirando las llamas de la chimenea, era muy relajante.

Draco, de pronto giro su cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta de la mansión, Harry estaba por preguntarle cuando esta se abrió, de inmediato voces se escuchaban, ellos reconocieron a las de Sebastian, William, Grell y Ciel, pero había otras dos que no reconocieron.

De la puerta primero apareció un hombre, tan alto como Sebastian y William, su cabello era negro, peinado hacia un lado y atrás con un par de mechones sueltos, ojos ámbar pequeños y afilados, tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada y negros, vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta negra doblado hasta los codos, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras.

Después entro un chico, de unos 20 años, mas alto que Ciel pero mas bajo que Grell, tenia el cabello rubio un tanto largo hasta cubrirle la nuca y las orejas, ojos azules, su piel era pálida y parecía ser suave y tersa, tenia un aura tranquila, de inmediato notaron que era humano y un mago, para alivio de los viajeros en el tiempo.

Después entraron los demás, pero pudieron notar que Sebastian estaba serio y que Ciel estaba molesto.

El rubio los vio y su sonrisa creció, yendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Que bueno es conocerlos por fin! Desde que "el" me dijo que llegarían ansiaba conocerlos - decía el rubio luego de darles un abraso, Harry estaba de la altura del rubio pero Draco era un par de centímetros mas bajos.

-Si bueno... nosotros... - decía Harry un tanto nervioso.

-Oh, no tienen que sentirse incómodos... oh... que mal educado de mi parte no me he presentado... mi nombre es Elliot Alizard... pero antes era conocido como Alois Trancy un gusto - les guiño el ojo de manera amistosa.

-El portal del infierno Alizard - murmuro Draco de manera sorprendida, había escuchado de esa familia por su papa, pero nunca espero que ese chico fuera uno de ellos. - Ya entiendo por que este lugar es tan raro, eres tu quien los llama...

-Eh~ eres tan brillante como mi querido Ciel me lo dijo~ - canturreo el rubio haciendo que un escalofrió les recorriera el cuerpo a la pareja, los ojos del rubio se volvieron mas fríos y afilados, mirándolos fijamente, eso, mas la presencia de los tres demonios y los dos dioses de la muerte detrás del rubio era algo aterrador- Pero no tienen por que estar tan tensos~ no les haremos nada~

Harry de inmediato rodeo el cuerpo de Draco con sus brazos.

-¿Por que hay tantos demonios en un solo lugar? - pregunto Harry por fin.

-Oh~... bueno eso es una larga historia - reconoció Alois cambiando su expresión a una mas relajada.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo, a menos que sea un pretexto para escaparte de dar explicaciones cuando no quieres hacerlo - dijo Draco mirando con aburrimiento al rubio.

-Este chico me agrada, quiero ser el padrino del bebe - contesto Alois con una risa tronando sus dedos.

-Si nos explicas que mierdas pasa aquí y me das chocolate para toda la vida seras el padrino - los ojos de Draco brillaban como gemas plateadas ante la idea de chocolate.

-Concedido - acepto rápidamente. - ¡Tim! - llamo, rápidamente se escucho un ¡PLOP! y apareció un elfo quien se inclino ante Alois.

-El amo a vuelto, Tim esta muy contento de tener el amo de vuelta - decía el elfo mirando con adoración a su rubio amo. - ¿Que puede hacer Tim por el amo?

-Ese chico - apunto a Draco. - Me ha concedido ser el padrino de su hijo, obedece-le en todo lo que te pida... ah... y mi ahijado quiere chocolate, dacelo.

-Por supuesto amo, Tim ya traerá el chocolate del amo Draco - y sin mas el elfo desapareció, tras unos segundos volvió a aparecer con cinco vasos de chocolate caliente, un plato con galletas con chispas de chocolate y un par de barras de chocolate, la bandeja floto y bajo hasta llegar a la mesita que estaba en frente de Draco y Harry. - Tim se retira amo, si necesita algo mas llame a Tim amo...

-Si, gracias Tim... - murmuro Harry pues Draco miraba embobado el chocolate.

El elfo se retiro y rápidamente Draco tomo una galleta y se la comio con todo el gusto del mundo. Alois por su lado tomo una tasa de chocolate al igual que Ciel y Grell, Sebastian, Claude y William se habían llevado las cosas de Alois desde hace rato.

-Entonces... ¿Quien decías quien eras? - pregunto Harry mirando al rubio, en verdad tenia su atractivo pero nadie se comparaba a su dragón.

-Oh bueno... como sabrás los Alizard son una familia sangre pura francesa, yo era el único hijo como dicta la tradición de los Alizard, sin embargo cuando tenia dos años fui secuestrado y me llevaron a Inglaterra, me abandonaron al ver que un no desarrollaba mi núcleo mágico, yo lo hice de manera tardina, no tube mi magia accidental hasta los cinco años, su idea era usar mi magia para algo que no tengo idea de lo que tenían en mente... Una prostituta me recogió y me cuido, cuando quedo embarazada tuvo un hijo al que llamo Luka, como no sabia mi nombre me llamo Alois Trancy... con el paso del tiempo y conforme fui creciendo le tome cariño y le decía madre y a Luka lo ame como a mi hermano pequeño... Nosotros vivíamos en un pueblo muy pobre, la gente odiaba a mi madre por ser una prostituta y madre soltera, al final, cuando tenia cinco años vi como le arrojaban piedras a mi madre, en eso tuve mi primera explosión de magia accidental, los había arrojado lejos y sin querer mate a dos por accidente pues cayeron y se ahogaron en el rió que estaba a cerca.

Se creo un gran revuelvo, me creyeron un demonio y acusaron a mi madre de brujería. No tardaron en mandarla a quemar, por suerte pude tener otra explosión de magia y eso nos permitió escapar, duramos tres años viajando en diferentes pueblos muggle, pero no encontré a ningún mago, nadie estaba para explicarme que era lo que era, por mucho tiempo, en verdad creía en las palabras del pueblo, que yo era un demonio, una aberración, un monstruo, un fenómeno, un anticristo... todo empeoro cuando mi madre murió en un pueblo, las mujeres de sus clientes enfurecieron y le dieron caza, Luka y yo quedamos solos... ese día... habíamos llorado tanto... madre era una prostituta si, se acostaba con quien pudiera pagar, la trataban mal, la odiaban, hizo cosas horribles, pero nos amo, nos cuido, nunca nos puso la mano encima, para ella yo era su hijo...

Por días intentamos acoplarnos, pero el hambre y necesidad hacia maya en nosotros, comenzamos a robar para poder comer, hasta que un día los del pueblo nos golpearon por ladrones, yo los odiaba, los odiaba tanto, arrojaban basura, cadáveres de animales y defecaciones a nuestra casa, tiraban sangre y desperdicios al rió donde cogíamos el agua para que no pudiéramos tomar de ella, cada vez que íbamos al pueblo nos golpeaban y nos lanzaban piedras... era una vida de mierda... - murmuraba el rubio, mirando a su alrededor... todo tan lujoso, brillante y grande, un sueño hecho realidad, una fantasía, el deseo de una princesa, todo lo contrario a lo que vivió. - Pero yo lo soportaba... lo hacia por Luka, el me necesitaba... por días... yo deseaba la muerte de todos... no para de pensar y decir lo divertido que seria que todos ardieran... - los ojos de Alois por un momento se opacaron y una sonrisa maniática surco sus labios, Ciel y Grell lo miraban con seriedad y con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, Harry y Draco lo miraban sin saber que decir, Draco, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hasta que un día... de la nada un gran incendio ocurrió... Luka y yo corrimos hacia el pueblo y vimos que todo estaba incendiado... - ambos viajeros miraban impresionados al rubio y este continuo con su relato. - Todos en el pueblo estaba muerto... entonces Luka y yo comenzamos a robar todo de valor que poseían los del pueblo para poder irnos de hay y tener una vida desde cero... pero cuando fui a buscar a Luka... - para aquel entonces la sonrisa maniática de Alois se borro y sus ojos opacos se volvieron brillantes por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.- Estaba tirado en las calles junto a los demás cadáveres, fui a verlo, lo vi, le hable, le grite, pero no me contesto, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida y entendí, aunque no quería hacerlo, que mi hermano estaba muerto...

Un par de días después mientras vagaba por las calles caí en inconsciencia, no había comido, ni dormido, ni bebido nada en esos días, estaba tan cansado que mi cuerpo no lo resistió, no estaba muerto por que mi magia me protegió... cuando desperté estaba en una pequeña cabaña, alguien me había recogido... y fue Tim... - el rubio sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. - Entonces el me explico... quien era... que mi nombre era Elliot Nazaire Alizard Morte, que era un mago, uno sangre pura, que tenia familia, que tengo un padre, una madre y una hermana menor que me esperan en casa, que me buscaban por años, que soy heredero de una de las sagradas familias sangre pura en Europa... paso un par de semanas donde me recuperaba, después finalmente me llevo con padre y madre... - en eso Alois se detiene y apunta el cuadro que estaba en la cabecera de las escaleras.

En ella se veía un gran cuadro con cuatro personas, el hombre, el padre de Alois, tenia el cabello negro azulado y sus ojos eran de un claro azul, claramente Alois había heredado los ojos de su padre, su piel era blanca y tenia una expresión seria pero cariñosa, la de la madre de Alois, su cabello era rubio como los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran de un rosa fiusha, su piel también era pálida, su mirada era severa y fría pero se veía el amor hacia su familia. Después estaba Alois, de unos 11 años, con ropas elegantes, su cabello rubio como su madre un tanto revueltos, con una sonrisa juguetona pero con un brillo en sus ojos parecido al de su padre, por ultimo, había una niña de unos 7 años, de cabello negro azulado y ojos rosa, su piel pálida, sin expresión alguna, abrasándose de manera posesiva a Alois, mirando con seriedad sin soltar a su hermano.

-Me costo adaptarme, pero ellos estaban muy contentos de que estuviera de vuelta... mi hermana... se llama Ingrid Jeanne , ella tenia tenia 5 años cuando yo llegue, creí que estaría molesta, pero no, de inmediato intento monopolizarme, al parecer mis padres le hablaban de mi - el rubio soltó una pequeña risa. - Esta mansión era un regalo de mi abuelo, mis padres querían mudarse, así que aquí estamos, Ingrid entro en Hogwarts y yo acabo de graduarme de Durmstrang, mis padres se fueron de regreso a Francia pero nos juntamos en vacaciones aqui o en Francia...

-¿Y los demonios? ¿Como los conociste? - pregunto Draco mirando a Ciel, este al ver que le miraba, le sonrió junto a un pequeño guiño de ojo, Draco se sorprendió por aquello pero decidió ignorarlo y mirar de nuevo al francés.

-Oh... bueno, un día curioseaba por la mansión, teníamos poco de habernos mudado así que aun no la conocía, después sentí algo extraño en una de las habitaciones, me llene de curiosidad y me adentre a ella, resulto ser la biblioteca demoníaca... por curiosidad tome un libro y era de invocaciones a seres demoníacos...

-No sabia que se podía invocar a los demonios... - hablo Harry pero se arrepintió por la mirada que le mando el resto de la sala.

Alois miro a Draco de manera interrogante.

-El se crió la mayor parte de su vida con los muggle, aun no conoce de todo de los magos...

-Entiendo... bien Potter te explico...

Como sabrás nosotros los magos somos diferentes a los muggle, nosotros vivimos mucho mas por ejemplo, no nos enfermamos tan seguido como ellos, curamos mas rápido, etc... bien, los demonios, son seres de oscuridad pero se ha sabido que los demonios son poseedores de magia negra, como tienen magia nosotros los magos podemos controlarla, claro eso depende, asi como hay magos mas poderosos que otros, también hay demonios de diferente poder y habilidades, dependiendo de la fuerza y magia del mago uno podía invocar a los demonios, unos lo hacían para absorber su magia y poderes otros para esclavizarlos y tenerlos de protección mientras que otros los mataban para poder tener amuletos demasiados poderosos... los muggle por otro lado invocaban los demonios y hacían contratos con ellos, ellos te concedian tu deseo a cambio de tu alma, claramente te mataran después de haber cumplido... el caso es que como te imaginaras, los demonios se alimentan de las almas humanas, dependiendo del humano, su alma tendrá un sabor que le sera atrayente al los demonios, si no le gusta no aceptara el contrato.

Las almas de los magos son mucho mas fuertes, les sabe mil veces mejor, para ellos seria un alma por la que varios matarían, pero como nosotros los magos podemos esclavizarlos, robarles su poder y matarlos no se atreven a acercarse mucho, solo si los llamas... mi familia... los Alizard, es conocido como "El portal del infierno" por que según se cuenta los primeros Alizard fueron magos que tuvieron amoríos con demonios, toda mi familia tienen "algo" de ellos, por ejemplo, yo puedo ver las almas que me rodean, puedo ver sus mayores deseos, sus miedos y temores... mi hermana tiene una ampatica y desprecio por la humanidad, solo ciertos magos le caen bien... en fin, debido a nuestro parentesco con estos seres se nos facilita la comunicación con estos, tener contacto con los demonios, la muerte y mas... al primero a quien conocí fue a Claude - Alois se sonrojo un poco al decir ese nombre.- Estaba en el bosque de la casa mientras leía aquel libro, yo no podía creer que realmente podíamos invocar a los demonios, así que lo intente, mas por curiosidad a que realmente quisiera hacerlo... el ritual en si era fácil, solo necesitaba hacer un pentagrama, unas runas en un idioma muerto y verter algo de sangre, ah claro, todo en una hora y noche especifica... al principio no ocurrió nada pero después el apareció frente a mi... fue gracioso por que nunca espere que realmente funcionara...

-Flash Back-

 _Un Alois de 11 años miraba impresionado al gran hombre que tenia frente de el, tenia una enorme neblina obscura rodeando-le, haciendo que no pudiese apreciarle bien, lo único que realmente podía ver bien era unos ojos ámbar, brillantes mirándole._

 _-No pensé que un mago me llamaría... - murmuro la voy en un tono monótono, casi aburrido, algo bajo pero pudo ser escuchado por el rubio._

 _-Oh, en verdad no sabia si realmente funcionara - contesto el niño mirando hacia los alrededores, los animales habían huido desde el comienzo del ritual. - Es interesante, invoque un a un demonio - el niño rió como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura ante la mirada atenta del demonio._

 _-¿Por que me llamaste entonces? ¿Quieres hacer un contrato? - pregunto un tanto curioso, hacia siglos que un demonio había hecho un contrato con un mago, el no era estúpido, sabia los riesgos de lo que podría pasarle si lo hacia, pero un niño lo había invocado, eso lo cambiaba todo, ademas, el alma del niño desprendía un olor verdaderamente delicioso. - "Puro, inocente, no esta manchado pero tiene el odio, la marca de la muerte tras el... en verdad delicioso..." - pensó el demonio mientras paso ligeramente su lengua por su labio superior._

 _-No tenia intensión de llamarte realmente, solo quería ver si podía hacerlo... y ya vez si pude... - dijo el pequeño rubio caminando hacia la salida del bosque, mañana iría a quemar el pentagrama y las runas o su madre lo regañaría. - Puedes irte si quieres..._

 _-Espera... ¿Que? ¿Me llamaste para nada? - cuestiono el demonio molesto por la indiferencia del mocoso, ni siquiera temor le tenia, el podía olerlo, el niño no tenia miedo, al contrario sentía fascinación y orgullo hacia si mismo por haber logrado aquella hazaña._

 _-Sip... el libro dijo que yo quisiera podría hacerte mi esclavo o podría robarte tu poder hasta matarte - respondió como si nada, notando que el demonio se había tensado detrás de el. - Oh, pero no tengo esa intensión... no necesito poder o un esclavo, no tengo un deseo, ya tengo todo lo que quiero... por eso no te necesito..._

 _El demonio miro como el rubio salia de su campo de visión, viendo que ingresaba muy contento a la mansión donde era recibido por su madre con un abraso y un beso._

 _Mirando una vez mas decidió que no seria tan malo regresar alguna vez._

 _Pasando un par de semanas los Alizard fueron a comprar los materiales para su vástago pues Alois iría al colegio de Durmstrang. Alois estaba muy contento pues no podía esperar mas, solo esperaba conseguir algún amigo hay, Ingrid, por otro lado, estaba pegada como chicle a Elliot, mirando con resentimiento a sus padres por enviar a su hermano muy lejos de ella, pero Elliot le había prometido que le escribiría todos los días, así que podría soportarlo hasta las fechas de vacaciones._

 _Al final la espera había terminado y la familia se transporto a Bulgaria gracias a un traslador internacional ilegal. Llegar al castillo no fue tan complicado, mas que nada por que el padre de Elliot también había estudiado hay y sabia como llegar. En la entrada del castillo vieron como varios alumnos, también con sus padres se despedían de ellos._

 _-Cuídate mucho mi cielo - decía su madre mientras le abrasaba y le llenaba de besos sus cachetes haciéndole reír. - Te enviare tus dulces favoritos todos los días, quiero que me escribas todos los días si se puede, o cada tres días como máximo... te amo mi cielo - la señora Alizard era conocida por ser una perra sin sentimientos y cruel pero cuando se trataba de su familia, en especial de sus hijos era la madre mas amorosa de todas._

 _-También te amo mama, intentare escribirte lo mas que pueda - dijo el rubio besando con cariño la mejilla de su madre._

 _-Obedece a tus maestros Elliot, nunca dejes que alguien te haga sentir mal, recuerda eres un Alizard, siente orgullo de quien eres y maestrales que son basura a tu lado. - dijo el señor Alizard poniendo su mano en el hombro de su vástago, mirándole con seriedad pero en sus ojos se vía lo difícil que era para el despedirse de su hijo._

 _-No te preocupes papa, pondré en alto el apellido Alizard, ya lo veras - sonrió el rubio con orgullo y un tanto de altanería, pero también algo brillantes._

 _-Ese es mi hijo - murmuro antes de abrasar a su hijo. - Cuídate mucho, te amo hijo..._

 _-También te amo papa... - murmuro el rubio abrasando a su padre._

 _-Quiero quedarme - dijo Ingrid de pronto, mirando el castillo donde estudiaría su hermano. - Quiero quedarme con mi hermano..._

 _-Ingrid, cariño, ya hablamos sobre esto... no puedes quedarte con tu hermano._

 _-¡Pero quiero quedarme! ¡Niñas tontas intentaran quitarme a Elliot! - gritoneo la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos aferrándose como larpa a su hermano quien reía de manera nerviosa, pues estaban llamando mucho la antecion de los demás._

 _-Vamos hermanita, tienes que quedarte con mama y papa, tienes que cuidarlos por mi - murmuro Elliot acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita._

 _-Pe-Pero..._

 _-Te escribiré todos los días, lo prometo, ademas, si te preocupa el hecho de que vaya a tener novia..._

 _-Ingrid, en esta escuela es solo para chicos... - dijo el padre, terminando la frase de su hijo, su hija le miro interesada._

 _-¿Solo niños?_

 _-Si._

 _-¿No hay niñas?_

 _-No cariño._

 _-¡Eso es machismo! ¡Los denunciare! ¡También nosotras las mujeres tenemos nuestros derechos!_

 _-¡Ingrid!_

 _-Jajajaja_

 _-No te rías Elliot._

 _-Perdón mama._

 _Tras la despedida de la familia Elliot se encamino por los pasillos del castillo, un poco frustrado, pues se le había olvidado preguntarle a su padre donde quedaba el gran comedor y no había encontrado a nadie para poder pregúntale, al girar en un pasillo choco con alguien._

 _-¡Ay! - chillo Elliot cayendo al suelo de nalgas, se sintió como si hubiera chocado con alguna pared._

 _-¡Auch!... ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, perdona disculpa, no te vi - se disculpo el chico ayudando a Elliot a ponerse de pie. - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?_

 _-No... estoy bien, gracias... hummm..._

 _-Soy Frederik Krum, un gusto ¿Tu nombre? - pregunto un tanto sonrojado el chico._

 _-Soy Elliot Alizard, el gusto es mio._

 _Frederik se había quedado impresionado de la belleza del rubio, mas de la hermosa sonrisa que ese poseía, tenia un cabello rubio como los rayos del sol que cubrían de manera un tanto desordenada su frente y orejas, su piel pálida parecía tan suave que le dieron ganas tocarla, tenia unos labios carnosos y rosados que brillaban por algún brillo o algo así, sus ojos azules resaltados por esas grandes y tupidas pestañas rubias, era un ángel caído del cielo._

 _-"Calmate Frederik... el es un niño, a de ser de los de primer grado, parale a tu tren de fantasía, es muy pequeño..." - pensaba el búlgaro un tanto avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos (A la ONU no le gusta Frederik :v)._

 _Alois miraba a Frederik, el era alto,muy alto, tendría al parecer unos 15 años, tenia el cabello corto y negro, la nariz algo grande pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo, tenia un cuerpo masizo y ya comenzaba a notarse sus músculos definidos, su piel era pálida pero no como la de el, era guapo si, muy guapo..._

 _-"Nada mal..."- pensó Elliot con malicia y un brillo extraño en sus ojos sabiendo el ya deseo que provocaba en el búlgaro._

-Fin Flash Back-

-Oh que vergüenza... admito que en aquel tiempo era una perra de primera - rió el rubio de manera un tanto nerviosa... pero siempre podría culpar de su parte demoníaca.

Harry y Draco miraban impresionados al rubio frente a el...

-¿Te acostaste con Krum? - pregunto Draco sin poderse-lo creer.

-¿Conocen a Frederik? - pregunto interesado, evadiendo la anterior pregunta.

-A el no... conocemos a su hijo, se llama Victor Krum... - contesto Harry un tanto fastidioso.

-Veo que no te cae muy bien...

-Nah, esta celoso, cuando lo conocimos Victor quería mi mano en matrimonio - contesto Draco mirando a Alois quien se sorprendió para después reír. - ¿No has pensado en que tal vez tu serias la madre de Victor? (Ah numa :v)

La sonrisa de Alois se borro y miro espantado a Draco. Ciel por otro lado comenzó a reírse por la cara de su amigo. Grell solo negaba con la cabeza y comía las galletas que al parecer los demás por escuchar la historia de Alois los habían olvidado.

-N-No lo creo... es decir... si tuve algo que ver con Frederik... pero... hum... cof cof... mejor sigamos... - el rubio se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y solo rogó que Claude no hubiera escuchado aquello.

-Flash Back-

 _Gracias a la ayuda de Frederik y de haberle pagado el favor con un beso francés el cual, el búlgaro estaba mas que encantado, Elliot pudo llegar al gran comedor sin mas, se senté junto a los del primer año con quien rápidamente comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Elliot, sin saberlo se gano a dos amigos/pretendientes mas._

 _Las palabras dichas por el director eran las mismas que repetía cada año, dándole la bienvenida a los de primero, diciendo el orgullo que era pertenecer a una de las mejores escuelas de toda Europa, Elliot, por otro lado igual que muchos otros no prestaban atención al gran discurso del director, no fue que unas palabras le robo su atención._

 _-...Este año contamos con un nuevo profesor de las artes obscuras, por favor, reciban a su neuvo maestro... Claude Fautus..._

 _Las enormes puertas se abrieron al par de que un hombre entraba al gran comedor, mucho soltaron pequeños gritos de asombro, pues todos notaron la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre..._

 _Era un demonio._

 _Que mejor que un demonio que les enseñe artes obscuras, era el pensamiento de varios, pero los de Elliot, eran diferentes, el reconoció el aura de ese demonio, era el mismo que el había invocado tiempo atrás. Se sonrojo ligeramente al ver que Claude, una vez en frente, a lado del director, le miraba a los ojos._

 _Claude era un hombre alto de piel incluso mas pálida que la suya, cabello negro ébano perfectamente peinado pero con unos mechones fuera de su lugar dándole un aire sensual, sus ojos inexpresivos de brillante ámbar con unas gafas negras, con una túnica negra con azul, vestido casi completamente de negro, mirando a los alumnos como evaluándolos, tenia unos hombros anchos y se notaba el trabajado cuerpo que tenia gracias a su ropa._

 _Elliot, al igual que muchos se sonrojaron, pero solo Claude le sonrió a Elliot, causándole estragos en el._

 _Pasaron las semanas en la escuela, Elliot, como lo prometido, le enviaba cartas casi todos los días a su madre y a su hermana, siempre asegurando-le que para el habría otra mujer en su vida que no fuera ella y su madre. También daba su esfuerzo en sus notas, el era inteligente y astuto, sabia arreglárselas a su manera, no dudaba que sus notas serian de las mejores... y si no... pues siempre podría chantajear a sus profesores..._

 _Elliot generalmente se veía a lado de Frederik, quien no dudaba en hacer notar su gusto por el pequeño rubio, especialmente cuando el rubio le daba unos buenos besos cuando nadie los veia._

 _También estaban Adam Tembrure y Edward Madness, sus compañeros y amigos que solían seguirlo a todas partes, ambos eran inteligentes y no dudan en ayudar a Elliot en lo que necesitase._

 _Las clases eran muy simples de comprender y las disfrutaba, pero las que mas le gustaba y ansiaba eran las de artes obscuras, muchos alumnos tenian sus opiniones sobre el prefesor Claude pero todos aseguraban que era el mejor profesor que habian tenido de esa materia._

 _Justamente, estando en esa clase, miraba al maestro mientras daba su explicacion sobre como crear artefactos con magia obscura, la clase era bastante interesante y nadie dejaba de tomar notas y prestarle atención al demonio._

 _-...Señor Alizard... - llamo el demonio de ojos ámbar a su alumno quien dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa._

 _-Si Profesor Fautus - contesto el rubio un tanto confundido._

 _-Necesito que se quede después de que termine la clase ¿Entendido?_

 _-Eh... si... - dijo, compartiendo una mirada con sus amigos que no entendían que pasaba._

 _Tras terminar la clase, todos los alumnos salieron del aula excepto Elliot, que miraba expectante a su profesor._

 _-Veo que estas muy ansioso Elliot - hablo el demonio cerrando la puerta con magia y lanzando un hechizo para que nadie les escuchara._

 _-Admito que me sorprendió verte pero no lo entiendo ¿Que haces aquí? Yo te invoque pero te dije que regresaras ¿A caso alguien hizo algún trato contigo? - pregunto curioso el rubio acercándose al demonio, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas al escritorio de Claude._

 _-No exactamente - admitió el demonio mirando hacia otro lado. - Hacer contratos con magos no es conveniente para nosotros, ya deberías saberlo, es un suicidio para nosotros._

 _-Entonces por que... - el rubio cada vez entendía menos._

 _El mayor (Y por mucho) se acerco lentamente al asiento del rubio quien comenzó a intimidarse por la cercanía del demonio. No fue consciente cuando estaba justo frente suyo a una distancia muy reducida._

 _-...Y si te dijera... que la razón por la que estoy aquí es por un humano... por la criatura mas hermosa que pude encontrarme - susurro de manera baja, ronca, acariciando cada palabra, de manera envolvente e hipnótica, tejiendo una telaraña para hacer su presa caer._

 _-Y-Yo... - el blondo se sonrojaba y a la vez boquea como pez fuera del agua, confundido y sin saber como actuar, nunca antes había enfrentado a una situación parecida, por lo que, no sabia como reaccionar._

 _-Me encontré con un alma tan deliciosa, tan tentadora, tan deseable pero tan prohibida..._

 _-Tu quieres mi alma... - afirmo el rubio cambiando su expresión facial, transformando su nerviosismo en seriedad, mirando con firmeza al demonio._

 _-¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que invocar a los demonios podría ser peligroso? - pregunto el demonio de manera sarcástica, posando su pálida mano con las uñas teñidas de negro en el cuello pálido del mago, apretando ligeramente._

 _-¿Y los tuyos nunca te dijeron que meterte con un niño de 11 años es un "poquito" ilegal? - regreso el pero con ironía, sin darle miedo que el demonio podría apretar su mano y terminaría con su vida._

 _Una risa por parte del ser obscuro le distrajo, mirando como el demonio se alejaba un poco de el para seguir riendo a constancia suya._

 _-Eres interesante, ningún humano me había interesado así... ni-siquiera un mago..._

 _-Oh, entonces me siento honrado - dijo de manera sarcástica cruzándose los brazos._

 _-Eres muy bocazas sabes mocoso... - murmuro el demonio volviendo acercarse al rostro de Elliot pero esta vez el no se puso nervioso._

 _-Tengo 11 años ¿Que esperabas? - contesto mirándolo con una expresión que decía: "Así o mas idiota eres"._

 _-Entonces tendré que educarte..._

 _-¿Que...? - cuestiono pero no pudo terminarlo por que de pronto su boca se vio invadida por la de su profesor._

 _Alois no tardo en corresponderle el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del demonio mientras este ponía una de sus manos en la cintura de su alumno y el otro en la nuca de este para pegarle mas a su cuerpo._

 _El ambiente comenzó a calentarse cuando Claude colo su lengua en la cavidad bocal de Alois y una batalla de leguas inicio dentro de la boca de Alois, lengua, dientes y saliva, junto a sonidos obscenos y jadeos se escucho por el salón, el rubio comenzó a refregarse contra el macizo cuerpo del pelinegro quien no tardo en poner la mano que estaba en la cintura del blondo para bajarla y ponerla en su recóndito trasero, dándole un apretón, Alois soltó un gritillo de placer para luego sonreír de manera descarada y continuar con la transfusión de saliva._

 _Claude amasaba con demencia el trasero de Alois sin dejar de besarle, las ganas de tomar al rubio, arrancarle la ropa y empotrar-lo en el escritorio, para luego follarlo rico y rudamente como le gustaba no le faltaban, pero sabia que pronto comenzaría la clase de la siguiente hora._

 _Los toques en la puerta los detuvo de manera súbita, ambos agitados y sacados de manera bruta de sus mundos de sucias fantasías._

 _-¿Profesor Claude? ¿Podemos pasar? - se escucho la voz de un estudiante de sexto._

 _Alois miro a Claude quien miraba pensativo a la puerta, debatiéndose si abrirla o no, al final Alois empujo a Claude para que este se sentara en su lugar detrás del escritorio, este lo miro de manera interrogativa._

 _-Diles que entren... - ordeno mientras se escondía debajo del escritorio._

 _-Adelante - dijo Claude en voz alta, retirando todos los hechizos de la habitación._

 _Poco a poco, los estudiantes entraban y se acomodaban en sus lugares, Alois no era visible para nadie mas que Claude, pero no entendió que ocurría en la mente de ese dulce blondo._

 _-Bien comenzamos a tomar listaaaaaa~! - alargo lo ultimo de manera sorpresiva, alta y conmocionado..._

 _Claude miro alarmado a Alois quien apretaba y acariciaba el miembro duro dentro de los pantalones del demonio, entonces..._

-Fin Flash Back-

-¡BASTA ALOIS! ¡NO QUEREMOS SABER QUE MIERDAS HACIAS A LOS 11 AÑOS CON CLAUDE CARAJO! - grito Ciel algo sonrojado al igual que Draco y Harry, mirando impresionados y avergonzados al rubio.

Grell por otro lado estaba que se moría de risa en su lugar.

-Oh, lo siento... me emocione... - admitió con un ligera sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. - Mmm... bien... lo resumiré... en mi tercer año Claude me contó sobre que un "amigo suyo" (Un idiota según sus palabras) tenia problemas con un contrato pues al final su "amo" se convirtió en un demonio y ahora era su mayordomo por toda la eternidad... yo le pregunte si pudiera conocerlos y lo hice... fue cuando Ciel y yo nos conocimos...

-Pudiste iniciar por hay... - murmuro Draco avergonzado.

-¿Donde esta la diversión en eso? - pregunto Alois mirándolo de manera indignada. - Como sea... Grell ya conocía a Sebastian desde hace mucho, así que era cuestión de tiempo de que nos encontráramos.

-Tengo una pregunta... - dijo Harry mirando a Alois.

-Dime...

-¿Por que nos ayudas? ¿Que ganas tu con esto? - pregunto mirando con cautela al rubio...

-...No tengo por que decirte-lo - contesto de manera ruda mirando con frialdad al castaño.

Draco ante esa mirada y un sentimiento de amenaza hacia su pareja soltó un gran gruñido bestial. Alois se pego lo mas que pudo a su lugar al ver los ojos brillantes llenos de amenaza de Draco, Grell se puso en defensa y Ciel... miraba embobado a Draco.

-Creo que... deberían ir a sus habitaciones. - Hablo Claude llegando atrás de Alois donde lo rodeo en sus brazos aun cuando el estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Claude... - murmuro el rubio sonrojado.

-¿Le han enviado alguna carta a los chicos con los que irán en las vacaciones? - pregunto Grell intentando calmar los humos del lugar.

-Si, ya lo hemos hecho... mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon para encontrarnos con Peter. - contesto Draco mas calmado pero con rostro afligido.

-Sin embargo, noto que tienen un problema - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Draco.

-Mi padre es un hombre lobo, notara que soy su hijo por mi olor y el lazo entre padre/cachorro, ademas notara enseguida a mi cachorro, y mi madre es un veela sumiso... sabrán quien soy... - respondió mientras sentía como Harry le abrasaba por los hombros y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, de inmediato este se tranquilizo, y se dejo envolver por la agradable sensación que su amada pareja.

-Eso si es un problema. - reconoció el dios de la muerte, mientras miraba como Ciel veía a Harry con molestia, ya hablaría después con Ciel y Sebastian, eso no esta bien.

-Tal vez Sebastian y yo podemos ayudarlos - dijo Claude de pronto, los demás lo miraron de manera interrogativa. - Podríamos usar algunos de nuestros poderes, nos encargaremos de que tu hijo no sea visible ni tenga olor, sin embargo, tendrías que utilizar algo para que dure constantemente.

-Uuhh ¡Yo se! - alzo la voz Elliot poniéndose de pie, con cuidado, se retiro un anillo que tenia su mano, este era plateado pero tenia un gran rubí en el. - Este aniño era de mi tatara abuelo, es una reliquia familiar, ni se te ocurra perderle, mi tatara abuelo tubo un amorío con un demonio, estaban comprometidos, pero el demonio era demasiado lujurioso y termino por serle infiel, mi ancestro no se lo perdono y lo asesino, uso el poder y el cuerpo de su ex amante para poder crear objetos muy poderosos, este anillo es uno de esos...

-Podríamos usarlo para poder de nuestra esencia para esconder sus olores y su hijo, si preguntan por el olor o la esencia demoníaca, el anillo es una excusa perfecta.- termino Claude viendo por donde iba su pareja.

-Sip - afirmo el rubio mientras le entregaba (Lanzaba, pues aun estaba en el sillón siendo abrasado por Claude) el anillo a Draco.

-Iré por Sebastian. - dijo Claude soltando a su pareja y desaparecía.

-¡Trae a William! - pidió Grell alzando la voz, sabiendo que el demonio araña le había escuchado.

-¿Para que quieres a William? - pregunto Ciel mirando a su compañero.

-¿Que no es obvio? Quiero que me de mimos - contesto haciendo un puchero, en serio que quería a su pareja.

A los pocos segundos Claude apareció con Sebastian y William, este ultimo, nada mas apareció Grell se le lanzo en sima, diciendo que necesitaba de sus mimos. William soltó un suspiro, pero rodeo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y beso sus labios con cariño.

-¿Y ellos? - pregunto Draco apuntando a la pareja de los dioses de la muerte - Se supone que hay odio entre los demonios y los dioses de la muerte...

-Si es verdad... pero Grell es un caso aparte... el padre de Grell era un Dios de la muerte de alto rango, en una de sus misiones le toco encontrarse con una demonio de cabellos carmesí, irónicamente, ambos se enamoraron y fueron amantes en secreto por mucho tiempo, hasta que la demonio quedo embarazada y fueron descubiertos...

-Mi padre fue condenado al exilio y mi madre fue asesinada después de darme a luz, como vieron que lo único que herede de ella fueron su cabello me dejaron vivir... jamas pensaron que resultara ser mitad demonio, pero es muy tarde para ellos, el único que sabe de mi verdadera naturaleza es mi muy amado Will~ - lo ultimo lo canturreo mientras se apegaba a su novio, Sebastian había sido un buen amante en su tiempo, pero William era el amor de su vida.

-Sebastian y Grell fueron pareja por muchos años, Grell aun estaba en la academia en su mundo y en una practica ambos se encontraron, yo ya conocía a Sebastian desde hace varios milenios, así que ya sabia de ellos. - Explico ahora Claude, viendo como Sebastian y Grell se ponían algo tensos mientras que William y Ciel miraban a los ex de sus parejas con enojo contenido. - Cuando presente a Alois a Sebastian, Ciel tenia poco de convertirse en demonio.

-¿Como te convertiste en un demonio? - pregunto curioso Harry.

-No tengo por que responder eso...

-¿Nos dirás o no? - cuestiono ahora Draco.

-Un demonio me transformo por un deseo de su contratista - contesto rápidamente, mirando al rubio... Harry frunció el ceño extrañado, el chico ya no le agradaba tanto.

La conversación siguió un poco mas entre preguntas de los viajeros y las respuestas de los demás, Claude, Sebastian y Ciel usaron sus poderes demoníacos y encantaron el anillo que Alois le había dado a Draco. Le dijeron que no se lo quitara para nada del mundo, al final todos fueron a dormir.

.

...

.

Al día siguiente Harry y Draco se levantaron al alba y transfiguraron una silla en un baúl y guardaron la ropa que los demonios les habían traído.

Antes de irse Draco se puso el anillo y ambos tomaron la poción multijugos, Draco había creado varios por si acaso, con ellos tendrían esa apariencia por varios meses. Alois les despidió con un abraso y una acaricia en el vientre a Draco, hablándole a su ahijado. Los demás se despidieron pero Claude, William y Sebastian se limitaron a darles la mano, Grell los abraso al igual que Ciel, pero este había abrasado mas a Draco que a Harry, cosa que molesto mucho a Harry y Sebastian.

Los jóvenes viajeros usaron la red flu y llegaron rápidamente al Callejón Diagon, al final decidieron ir cerca del Banco Gringotts, donde habían quedado con Peter, gracias a que sus varitas no estaban registradas en el ministerio (Pues en ese tiempo aun no estaban registradas y ellos aun no nacían) podían hacer magia como a ellos se les antojara. Draco encogió los baúles para poderlos poner en los bolsillos de sus túnicas sin ningún problema.

Draco (Nathan) acariciaba su vientre con disimulo mientras Harry (Damian) tomaba su mano y lo miraba con infinito amor, tanto, que las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos no podían evitar suspirar y contemplar el amor tan sincero que se profanaban los jóvenes. Damian hablaba sobre los posibles nombres hacia su hijo si era niño o niña mientras que Nathan lo escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa, amaba cuando su pareja mostraba su emoción y su amor hacia su cachorro.

-¡Nathan! ¡Damian! - unas voces llamaron su atención de la pareja, ambos giraron y vieron que se trataba de Peter, Damian y Nathan sintieron su corazón encogerse cuando vieron a James junto a Sirius y Remus. - ¡Que bueno verles chicos!

-Hola Peter - saludo Nathan un poco nervioso, no esperaba encontrarse con su padre tan pronto. Inconscientemente apretó su agarre con su prometido para tener un poco mas de confianza.

-Veo que trajiste a los amigos que nos mencionaste antes - comento Damian mirando a los meroadores.

-Sip... les presento... el chico de gafas es James, el alto de dulce sonrisa es Remus y el pelinegro narcisista es Sirius...

-¡Hey! ¿A quien rayos llamas narcisista? - reclamo el heredero de los Black haciéndose el ofendido.

-...Bien, chicos, les presento a Damian Rosent y Nathan Shadow - el pequeño león ignoro el reclamo de su amigo y los presento con una sonrisa, Remus soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras James miraba burlón a su casi hermano.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Damian Rosent, soy de Rusia, y el es mi pareja y prometido Nathan Shadow el es de Grecia - saludo el albino con un porte elegante y firme, como todo futuro Lord, en su mirada se miraba la amabilidad pero también el egocentrismo, frió y con una sonrisa un tanto falsa, igual que su padre.

Damian, por mucho tiempo, decidió seguir el ejemplo de los sangre puras y de su padre Tom: Ser un hijo de puta, un cabrón, un bastardo de lo peor y ser temido por todos, pero ser su verdadero yo con sus amigos y familia. Por eso no podía darles tantas confianzas a los leones, pase a que su corazón se retorcía de dolor con solo ver a su madre y a su padrino.

-Damian... - murmuro Nathan con un tanto sonrojado, mirando a su pareja, al final dejo salir su lado un tanto Gryffindor heredado de su padre, y permitió los mimos de su pareja.

James los miro con algo de envidia, a el ya le gustaría estar así con Tom... el león agito su cabeza, intentando sacar esa loca idea en su cabeza...

Remus miraba firmemente a Nathan, olfateando ligeramente el aire, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Nathan ante eso comenzó a temer si el anillo no funcionaba.

Sirius seguía haciendo sus pucheros de niño pequeño, murmurando cosas sobre que Peter le lanzaba falsos testimonios.

Peter no espero mas y animo a todos para poder irse a su casa donde seguramente ya los esperarían los demás.

.

...

.

La casa de Peter era mucho mas grande de lo que esperaban, no era tan grande como una mansión pero tampoco era una casa muy modesta, se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que los padres de Peter son magos, pero su padre era un Squib, por lo que su familia lo repudio, pero como no había mas herederos y el nació con magia lo nombraron el siguiente heredero de la casta.

Cuando llegaron todos los Gryffindor estaban presentes. Todos se habían portado muy amables con los extranjeros y no tardaron en mostrar su curiosidad Gryffindor.

Damian se mostró cortante y serio, Nathan se vio mas abierto y amable. Parecía que las cosas iban bien pues nada malo había pasado hasta ahora. Pero Nathan no dejaba de sentir la mirada de su padre sobre el, también noto que su sonrisa no era del todo verdadera, con algo de miedo decidió enfrentarlo.

-Disculpa Lupin pero... llevas mirándome de una manera un tanto incomoda... ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? - pregunto sin soportar mas la mirada del licantropo sobre el.

Un silencio cayo de pronto sobre los presentes, dándose cuenta por fin de la mirada de Remus hacia Nathan.

-¿Que te pasa Remus? Te ves tenso - cuestiono Frank Longbottom mirando a su amigo.

-...Es tu olor... - murmuro, Nathan inconscientemente tembló y se aferro como pudo de Damian que miraba seriamente al lobo. - ... Tienes el olor de varios demonios en ti...

Aquello hizo que soltara un enorme suspiro pero también ocasiono exclamación de sorpresa.

-Eh... bueno... supongo que es por el anillo - contesto mientras alzaba su mano ante la vista de los demás. - Fue un regalo de...

-Mio... - hablo rápidamente el ruso. - En mi familia es tradición entregar una joya con ese tipo de poder, para protección a nuestras parejas - hablo mientras tomaba la mano del griego y le daba un beso sobre la joya rubí haciendo sonrojar al pequeño rubio.

-Entonces ¿Tu familia invocan y asesinan demonios? - pregunto Christophe Wood muy impresionado, ultimo año de Hogwarts pero muy amigo de los meroadores.

-Hace años que nadie había invocado algún demonio, parece sorprendente que aun hay magos que aun lo intenten - comento Peter interesado.

-Bueno no lo es tanto, en mi familia solía hacerse, robar el poder de los demonios hasta la muerte para crear artefactos de protección para la familia - hablo ahora Sirius recordando cuando su padre le había regalado una cadena con poderes demoníacos.

-Mi madre me lo dijo una vez - hablo ahora James, recordando cuando su madre, Dorea Potter, de soltera Black, prima de Walburga y Orion Black le había contado de la antigua tradición.

-Oh cielos, entonces me disculpo, nunca había olido o detectado algo demoníaco, es incomodo la primera vez - dijo Remus, un poco sonrojado y avergonzado.

Nathan sonrió con comprensión, al menos sabia que la idea de Elliot había funcionado.

Tras la cena Peter les había asignado una habitación, ambos dormirían juntos, pero Nathan tenia otras ideas a "dormir".

Nathan estaba con muchas ganas de copular con su pareja, su embarazo no hacia mas que aumentar sus ganas, no había tenido sexo desde que concibieron a su bebe y cada vez que intentaban hacerlo algo les interrumpía, eso hacia que su estrés aumentara y la verdad es que...

¡Ya lo tienen hasta la chingada!

¡El quera que su prometido se la metiera por el culo y no les dejaban!

¡Coño! ¡Que aun eran adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, aun mas el por estar embarazado!

Y por Merlín que tendría sexo con Damian si o si...

Así que... cuando había hecho crecer el baúl y acomodaron sus cosas, Damian sintió una fuerza que le hizo caer de espaldas en la cama. Algo aturdido por el repentino cambio, extrañado miro hacia arriba donde vio a su pareja poniéndose arriba de el, a horcadas sobre su pecho, mirándole con una sonrisa depredadora junto a un brillo en sus ojos, internamente tembló pero no supo si de miedo, excitación o de asombro.

-Esto si que es sorpresivo ¿Que ocurre mi amor? - pregunto suavemente mientras aprovechaba la posición de su pareja y comenzó a acariciar sus preciosas piernas sobre los pantalones.

-Creo que la respuesta sobra querido - respondió mientras movió sus caderas hacia abajo, rozando su trasero contra el miembro del ruso que comenzaba a despertar. - Y no se tu... pero tengo muuuchas ganas~ - canturreo de manera casi obscena y una sonrisa ladina.

-Me alegra saber que no soy el único - hablo en voz baja, su voz gruesa perforo sus oídos, aumentando su libido. - Por que créeme querido... esta noche no duermes...

Tras la promesa por parte de Damian, con firmeza tomo el trasero del griego y lo amaso a su gusto, el rubio no tuvo reparos en soltar un gemido de puro gusto, moviéndose contra el cuerpo de su pareja, frotando sobre la ropa, la cual comenzaba a ponerse muy incomoda.

Nathan no tardo en agacharse para poder besar los labios de su pareja, Damian no dudo en sacar su lengua para poder invadir la boca de su prometido, con sus bocas abiertas, una batalla comenzó, sus lenguas luchando dentro y fuera de sus bocas, con el sonido de succión y la silaba saliendo como un rió, manchando la almohada debajo de la cabeza de Damian. Nathan no tenia reparo en poner sus manos en la cabeza de su prometido, revolviendo sus cabellos mientras Damian seguía amasando su trasero como se le diera la gana.

El rubio soltó un pequeño grito al sentir como uno de los dedos de su prometido acariciaba y apretaba su entrada aun arriba de la ropa, necesitaba sacársela pero ya.

Al parecer, su pareja tenia los mismos pensamientos, pues no tardo en comenzar a jalar su pantalón, intentando quitarse mientras una de sus manos le subía la camisa, ante eso, decidió ayudarle, casi, como si le doliese hacerlo, se separo de su pareja, ante la mirada concrecionada de este, aun, con su sonrisa lujuriosa se quito de manera lenta su camisa, dejando a la vista su piel bronceada, no era suya, no era su apariencia, pero seguía siendo Draco y ese chico, que le comía con la mirada, que respiraba de manera ahitada, y el sonrojo era visible por la palidez de su piel, era su Harry...

Así que, como si fuera un bailarín exótico, movía sus caderas al compás de una melodía imaginaria, siempre rozando el gran bulto que tenia Damian en sus pantalones, este maldecía sus adentro, queriendo intercambiar los papeles, el deseaba enterrarlo en las colchas, arrancarle su ropa hasta dejarla como miserables jirones, de enterrarse en ese cálido y húmedo interior que tanto extrañaba, pero algo en el decía que debía ser paciente, que algo muy bueno se vendría enésima si esperaba.

Pensamiento, dicho y hecho, Nathan se había retirado su camisa y luego, con un hechizo, hizo que su pantalón comenzó a desintegrarse mostrando de a poco cada vez mas piel, una vez completamente desnudo, prosiguió a retirarle la ropa a su pareja quien se dejaba hacer como un muñeco.

Cuando llego a los pantalones, Nathan había cambiado de posición, de había dado la vuelta para poder tener su cara justo en el miembro de su pareja que aun tenia los pantalones puestos, mientras que su trasero y su miembro en la cara de su novio quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó a chupar su pene como si fuera una paleta.

-Ah~ amor, estas muy ansioso~ - gimoteo con las mejillas encendidas, con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, sintiendo como su pareja metía sin reparo su pene y uno de sus dedos acariciaba y entraba en su ano. - Aw~ amor~ mas... dame mas...

-Pero no es justo mi vida... vamos... quitarme el pantalón... mi lindo lobito debe tener hambre... y yo tengo algo muy sabroso que darte... - dijo con una mirada depravada, succionando de pronto la entrada de su novio haciéndole gritar y como un pervertido enterró su rostro entre las nalgas de su prometido, acariciándolas, estrujándolas y amasándolas como quisiera.

-Ah~ mi amor~ si... oh por Merlín... - gimió el rubio sintiendo como su prometido usaba su lengua para entrar en su ano, amaba cuando su pareja le hablaba de esa manera sucia, le ponía mas cachondo.

Con desespero abrió los pantalones de Damian y los bajo junto a sus boxers, lo que sus brazos le permitieran, lo ultimo lo hizo con magia, con el pene descubierto, Nathan se lo metió con la boca y comenzó a degustarlo como si fuera el manjar mas gran del mundo, soltando sonidos obscenos mientras con una mano acunaba los testículos y la otra masturbaba lo que su boca no alcanzaba. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, con Damian con entre sus nalgas este no dejaba en paz el agujero de su amado rubio que ya estaba mas que húmeda y estirada, finalmente se separo y con tres dedos los metió de golpe en el cuerpo de su niño.

-¡Ah! - grito separándose un poco del pene de Damian, sintiendo un ligero pero conocido dolor en su trasero, pero decidió ignorar y seguir con lo suyo.

Damian sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, su hermoso ángel se la estaba chupando de una manera tan golosa, tan deliciosa, que sentía que terminaría en cualquier momento.

En un movimiento rápido se quito de enésima a su hermoso niño quien lo miro de manera confusa, tenia algo de liquido pre seminal escurriéndole por un lado de la boca, sus ojos brillantes en la lujuria y pasión misma, con su piel bronceada llena de pequeñas perlas de sudor ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y respiración ahitada, era demasiado para el.

Sin decir palabra, ni permitiendo que su pareja dijese algo, tomo las piernas de su pareja y las abrió para poder acomodarse entre ellas, con una mirada llena de deseo, entro de manera repentina, fuerte, duro enterrándose donde no puede-se mas.

-¡AHHH! ¡ES-ESPERA ANIMAL! ¡AH! ¡MAS DESPACIO!- grito el pequeño, sintiendo como su interior se abría paso, de manera dura y rápida, sintió como algo golpeaba cierto punto suyo en su interior. - ¡Oh por Morgana!... Olvida lo que dije ¡Mas rápido! ¡Si! ¡Merlín si! ¡Dame mas!

-Eh~... pero mira nada mas cariño... - murmuraba el ruso, soltando las piernas de su amante para poder tomarlo por las caderas y aumentar la intensidad. - Siento como tu culo me succiona, en verdad eres una perra golosa, puedo sentir como tus interior quisiera comerme por completo, tan estrecho, tan caliente, tan húmedo... eres una perra en celo ¿Verdad? Oh pero te encanta... te encanta mi verga en tu delicioso culo, te encanta que te folle mas que las tres putas comidas del día... eres una zorra, pero eres MI zorra... recuerda-lo bien... quien es el dueño de tu culo...

-Ohh... mi... ahh... m-masaaahh... despacio... ahhh - Nathan no podía articular palabra, no podía siquiera evitar de gemir, cada vez que sentía que el pene de Damian le invadía, el aire de sus pulmones se esfumaba y solo ponía tener su boca abierta dejando salir humillantes sonidos pero que calentaban a su pareja. - ¡Ohh mi amor!~ ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Me encanta! ¡Amo sentir como entras en mi goloso culo! ¡Amo sentir que me entierras en la cama! ¡Soy tu perra en celo! ¡Follame! ¡Follame joder! - grito el rubio con una gran sonrisa, un rió de silaba salia de su boca, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y movía sus caderas como poseído.

Durante las siguientes horas no se escucharon nada mas que los gemidos de Nathan, rogando y pidiendo mas de su amante que estaba mas que feliz de complacerlo, el sonido de la cama golpeando la pared una y otra vez, el sonido obsceno de sus pieles chocando, el sonido de las sabanas siendo estrujadas y rasgadas por Nathan, las palabras de Damian, llamando a Nathan de diferentes maneras, desde puta a mujerzuela, era curioso, Damian (Harry) había sido virgen hasta con Draco y lo mismo fue para Nathan (Draco) pero de alguna manera, el llamarlo perra o prostituta, con palabras sucias, era algo que les excitaba a ambos.

Especialmente Nathan, generalmente, Damian era muy suave, amoroso y dulce en la cama, teniendo los orgasmos mas dulce que pudiese tener, pero su instinto animal aveces podía con el y el quería algo mas salvaje, rudo y primitivo. Era su lado licantropo quien se lo pedía, como su naturaleza sumisa, el tener un alfa que le dominara, amaba sentir como su prometido le dominaba, amaba sentir que no tuviese escapatoria en ese juego de placer, amaba sentir perder su cordura por el insano placer,

Debían tener cuidado, estaban en espera de un cachorro, pero por el momento no les importaba, lo único que les importaba era marcar la piel del otro, en impregnar su esencia en el otro, en reclamar lo que les pertenece.

Los gritos no pararon, hasta muy entrada de la noche donde finalmente culminaron con una sonrisa satisfecha y cayeron en los brazos de morfeo, durmiendo abrazados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

.

...

.

Por otro lado, en las habitaciones a lado dormían James que compartía habitación con Sirus, ambos estaban sonrojados hasta mas no poder, intentando olvidar y no pensar en todo lo que habían escuchado, pues al parecer Damian y Nathan... habían olvidado el hechizo silenciador.

James intentaba no pensar ni fantasear que el había sido Nathan y Tom Damian en aquella situación... y Sirius intentaba no pensar en el mismo en una situación parecida pero con cierta serpiente.

Al otro lado de la habitación Remus estaban con Frank, cada uno en un nivel de vergüenza que no podían consigo mismos ¿Ahora como verles a la cara a los chicos nuevos sin recordar en lo que habían escuchado? Especialmente Remus, que en ese momento maldecía su super oído, por alguna razón se sentía molesto y no sabia por que, supuso que era por que no había podido dormir hasta que ambos terminaron. Oh pobre Remus...si tan solo supiera acababa de escuchar a su propio cachorro tener sexo con su yerno... bueno... podremos esperar cuando se entere en el futuro.

En frente estaba el cuarto de Peter que compartía con Wood, ambos estaban un poco sonrojados, afortunadamente, se habían dedicado a poner un hechizo para que el sonido no llegase a ellos, al menos dormirían, no como sus compañeros.

Mañana seria un laaaargo día.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo gente, lamento mucho el haberme tardado.**

 **El lemon esta dedicado a todas esas personas que querían lemon pero las trollaba :v ¿Que pareja les gustaría el siguiente lemon?**

 **Arthur x Ethan.**

 **Tom x James.**

 **Sirius x Severus.**

 **Remus x Lucius.**

 **Claude x Alois/Eliot.**

 **Bartemius x Peter.**

 **Sebastian x Ciel.**

 **William x Grell.**

 **Sebastian x Grell (Sera un Flash Back de cuando fueron pareja)**

 **Frederik x Alois/Eliot (Flash Back de cuando Eliot estaba en Dumrtrang)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el lemon... un poco corto pero al menos cumpli...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
